In Search of Him
by bellabeau
Summary: Taryn is a Sarmatian girl searching for her father. Her search leads her to King Arthurs Knights, will she find the one she is searching for? Romance, humor, not your typical blood and guts, but there is some of that too.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Taryn and whoever else I make up.

Authors note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction or anything else. Your great stories have all inspired me. Please review but go easy on me, I'm new.

In Search of Him

Chapter 1

My journey has been a long one, but I was almost there. It had been months since I had set out from home, looking for him. I had gone to post after post with no luck, and now, I was almost at the last one. Someone here had to have heard about him.

I was traveling to a place called Hadrian's wall, in the country of Britain. I have been following a group of men that are said to be heading there. They have not yet seen me, as I have been trying to stay out of sight, I did not want to have to explain my presence to anyone yet. Yes, it had just been me and my horse Black, a magnificent stallion, and a good companion, but I am ready for human companionship, I must know if he is here.

"Well Black, I will be ready to get out of these boys clothes, and into a nice warm bed, how about you boy?" His ears pricked up as I talked to him, but obviously he would not reply, that is when I hear it. A loud screeching noise, looking up I notice a large hawk circling.

"Oh, boy I am jumpy I am not sure this trip was the best idea, but I have to find him, I hope you forgive me Black for dragging you"…. I did not have time to finish that thought, for I was interrupted by an arrow whizzing by my ear. I turn just in time to see a horseman riding at full speed behind me. "Giddy up Black lets get out of here before this crazy man catches us." We were riding through a thick part of the forest without a clear cut trail, but Black a pretty sure footed horse was finding his way without difficulty, until I made my almost fatal error. I turned my head to see if my assailant was gaining any ground, but as I turned back around I did not have time to dodge the large branch.

I hit the ground with a loud thud landing on my right shoulder, there was a pop. Oh the pain was excruciating, I willed myself to get up, and I knew he would be on me in seconds, but my legs gave way to the pain. That is when I felt it, cold steel at the back of my neck.

"Get up" he commanded, it was not loud but in a tone that said disobey me, try anything, and your head will be removed from your body. I could not see his face, but he meant business. I struggled to my feet; thankfully my legs had found strength once again. I was bleeding from the cut on my head, and my arm, oh my arm.

"Walk" his second command, he pointed with his sword to leave the woods, we were not that far from the road, which the men I was following were on. As we reached the edge of the woods I saw that at our fast pace we had indeed overtaken the caravan, and in fact they were all standing there starring at us. I know I must have been a sight blood pouring from my head, my left arm obviously deformed, but they looked at me as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

There were four of them standing there almost in a half circle, and this is where we stopped. It was not an easy stop, for I was shoved quite roughly to the ground.

"What is this?" The man who obviously seemed in charge asked.

" What" he says, I thought to myself as if I was not even a human being.

"Arthur, this man has been following us, spying on us for days", my captor replied.

"Is this true, tell me who are you and where are you from, why would you follow us, are you a spy, a Woad, Saxon?" He demanded of me.

His questioning was so fast, and in Latin which I speak fairly fluently, but in my present state, the pain, my heart pounding out of my chest, I could neither understand him, nor form any sort of answer.

"Well boy, are you deaf, dumb, or stupid" the man standing to the leaders left asked. This I understood, I looked up to see the arrogant, but very handsome man, with a smirk on his face, ask.

"I am sorry, I began I did not understand him, right now I am having trouble concentrating on anything but the sword held at my neck, and the pain in my arm" I said daring to turn my head and glare at the bearer of the sword. He was a fierce, looking man with his messy hair, and tattooed face, as his eyes met mine, I quickly turned, I had never seen such a calm coldness before, daring me to move.

"Okay" said the cocky man "I will make this easy on you. Who are you" he asked me. I took a deep breath and was about to answer, when I again felt the cold steel at my neck.

"Come on I was getting ready to answer, my name is Taryn" I replied.

"Taryn" snorted a man with hair almost as long as mine answered, "Taryn is a woman's name." "Well probably," I paused these men were getting on my nerves, and oh my arm, "because" I said removing my cap, and letting my hair fall to my waist. "I am a woman." Now I must say the nonchalant looks passed from their face, I think I even heard the young looking one with the scraggly beard gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing. Do I have to do this before every chapter?

Chapter 2

Finally, I no longer felt the steel at my neck, which gave me a little more courage, I doubted these men would kill a woman in cold blood, at least I hoped. I rose to me feet and looked the leader, Arthur; I believe his name was, in the eye.

"I am Taryn," I again replied, "I meant no harm in following you. I am only trying to find my way to Hadrian's Wall."

"Well", the handsome one said, "You need only have asked and we would have gladly allowed you to join us, and trust me we could have shown you a much better time than this."

I was speechless, this man was actually flirting with me, I am bleeding, God knows what is wrong with my arm, and this pompous man was flirting with me.

"Lancelot leave the girl alone" said the long haired one, "She has yet to tell us why she wants to get to Hadrian's wall so desperately, as to stalk a group of Sarmatian knights" he said.

"Sarmatian knights" I replied, quite shocked. "You are the knights of Sarmatia?"

Lancelot gave a sweeping bow, "At your service my lady, and why are you so shocked" he added.

"You don't look or sound Sarmatian." I said.

"Well forgive us" replied the young one, "We have been living in this hell for so long, it has rubbed off on us, and what makes you an expert on Sarmatia," he impatiently asked.

"Because I am from there" I calmly stated.

"You a mere girl, traveled all the way from Sarmatia, by yourself?" my captor stated. I turned again to meet his eyes, "Yes" I said, and then turned to look back at Arthur.

"She is lying" my captor said, "There is no way she could have made it."

"Oh but I did, and I am standing here to prove it" I said. Only this time I answered him in my native tongue. I saw something change in his eyes this time, I must get these men to believe me, I thought to myself.

"Okay" said Arthur, "You sound Sarmatian to me, but I am not the expert, but why are you here? He said, a little more demanding, I believe he was starting to loose his patients also.

"I am searching for a man." I said.

"Well you have found a lot of men, dear, please elaborate" Lancelot snapped.

"I am looking for my father," I quietly said.

"Your father" exclaimed the young one, "Do you think your father is a Sarmatian Knight" he asked.

"I know he is" I said, "I have traveled all over the Roman Empire looking for him, this is the last stop, he has to be here." I calmly stated.

"How old are you girl" Arthur asked.

'Fifteen summers" I replied.

" So you were born before your father left, and none of my men have ever spoken of having a daughter at home, besides they were mere boys" he said looking quickly to Lancelot.

"She is not mine" he sputtered, if the situation would not have been so serious, and my arm not hurting, I would have laughed at his bewildered look, and his eyes staring at me looking for some resemblance.

"Trust me Lancelot is not my fathers name, thank the gods" I added. There, the smirk was back on his face.

"I was hoping we could be good friends, that would have definitely thrown a kink in my plans" he laughed.

"Lancelot, for god's sake she could be one of our fellow brothers in arms daughters, and is a Sarmatian like us, show a little respect" the long haired one replied.

"Gawain, I was only joking" he said.

Arthur, a little more kindly now, kneeled on the ground in front of me. "Tell me Taryn, what was your father's name, maybe we knew him" he said.

"Knew him, knew him," I repeated quietly. "He is dead, isn't he? I never even considered him dying, how stupid of me", I said as the tears began to flow. The long haired one, who I now know as Gawain, also knelt next to me.

"Shh it's okay" he patted my back. "Dagonett, and Bors are still stationed at the wall is it possible they are your father."

"No," I cried my sobs growing louder, the Knights seeming more, and more at a loss for words.

"What is your father's name" Arthur softly asked again.

"Tristan" I sniffed.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silence, that is the only way to describe it, and blank stares. They were all looking at me as if I had sprouted two heads. I knew then that my thought was correct, he was dead. My sobbing continued, the father I had never known, would never know me, or I him, the journey was for nothing. The pain, the fear, the loneliness was all for nothing. I left my home, everyone I knew to find him. The feeling rose from my stomach into my throat, I could not help it I vomited right at Arthur's feet, I did not care if it was disgusting, all I could feel was the pain. That is when I felt the arm on my shoulder; I looked up to see the last person I would expect to try to comfort me, Lancelot.

"Dear girl", he began and then I saw the smile on his face, "Your father is very much alive." He then pointed, "Taryn, meet your father, Tristan."

I followed his finger to find none other than my captor, the man who had caused all my pain. Not emotional pain, we would get to that later, but physical pain. I am sure he is normally a man very good at hiding his emotions, but this one was plain as day to read, horror. He was horrified, I am not sure if it was because he was finding out he had a daughter for the first time, or because of the fact he had severely injured me, and near killed me. I then did something I have never done before, I fainted.

When I finally did regain consciousness, I realized I was in the back of a wagon. My arm still hurt, but was in some sort of a makeshift sling across my chest, there was also a dressing on my head. I could hear the sound of hoof beats around the wagon, and men talking.

"Ah Tristan, I see you caught your, um daughters horse." I heard Lancelot tease.

Good I thought, at least I will have Black with me, when we get there. "She certainly must not take after you," Lancelot continued, "She is much better looking."

"Arthur, you are going to be short a knight, by the time we reach the wall, if someone does not shut up" Tristan muttered.

"Ah, already the defensive father" Lancelot said. I then heard the sound of a sword being drawn from a sheath.

"Lancelot, you will be quiet, or I will let him kill you" Arthur commanded.

"Yes, Commander Artorius" Lancelot cheekily replied.

"She is not my daughter, we will sort this out at the wall" Tristan said.

This statement brought tears back to my eyes; he did not even believe me. He was my father, the more I think about it, the more I am positive it is him. I will prove it to him, although I do believe I would rather have any other Sarmatian knight on this wretched island be my father, than him.

"Well I certainly believe she is your daughter, if she could safely make it from Sarmatia to Briton by herself, she must have your blood Tristan." Gawain said.

"She is beautiful, as Lancelot pointed out, and you have to admit, her eyes, and hair are the same as yours Tristan" Galahad added.

I heard a loud sigh, I am assuming came from my father.

"How old are you anyway Tristan"? Lancelot asked.

"31" Gawain piped in. "So that would have made you…."

"ARTHUR" Tristan shouted, and by the way everyone quieted down I assume he did not usually use this means of communication.

"Men please leave Tristan alone, this is something he, and Taryn alone need to discuss when we arrive at the wall" Arthur said. The rest of the journey was in almost complete silence. I heard someone mutter "Wait until Bors hears this". I was left to my thoughts.

I was scarred to death of him. I have never feared a person the way I feared him. His looks his mannerism, everything struck fear into me. How could a man fire an arrow at a person, he did not even know was friend or foe, is that his world, kill first ask questions later. His own friends, if he even had any seemed half afraid of him. Oh what have I got myself into! If only Black was tied to the wagon, I could jump on him and escape, and never have to face this man again. What am I thinking he would probably then assume I really was a spy made the entire daughter thing up, and just shoot me in the back right off my horse. No wonder my mother did not marry him, he is insane.

Thank you for the reviews. I will try to improve on all of your comments!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was several hours before we reached the wall. I was able to get some much needed rest, for I knew I would have more explaining to do when we reached the wall. I felt the wagon begin to slow, I could hear sounds of people bustling about, but still I did not feel like getting up, my arm was still hurting. Then we stopped finally we were here. It took several minutes for someone to come and check on me. It was Arthur.

"Taryn" Arthur called. "How are you feeling?"

"I am better, are we here?" I asked.

"Yes we are here, I will have someone show you to a room, and then I will send Dagonet in to take a look at your arm." Arthur answered.

"That is fine, but first I need to look after my horse" I said as I was stepping down from the wagon.

"Your horse is being taken care of, all you need to do is rest." Arthur said

I was really getting tired of being told what to do, but he was trying to be kind. I looked around, my horse nor my long lost father was anywhere to be found.

"This is Jols, Arthur was saying, he will show you to your room."

I followed the man, we went down a street, and came to a large stone building. "This is where the Knights stay" Jols said. I hear you are Tristan's daughter, and there just happens to be an empty room right next to his." He said, leading me through the door and down a long hall with many doors.

He opened a door to a rather spacious looking room, with a large bed. "I hope this will work for you." The room was great, better than anything I had ever stayed in, but I was not quite happy with the location.

"No, this room will not do at all" I heard myself saying, the thought of being that close to him day after day, night after night was to much. "Is there anything else?"

"Well there is a smaller room, at the other end of the hall, between Gawain, and Lancelot's room, but I am sure that is not what Arthur had in mind." He said hesitantly.

"That will be perfect, I quickly said, "Lead the way." The room was much smaller, the bed was smaller, there was only a chair not a couch, but it was cozy enough for me, and was still nicer than anything I had in Sarmatia. Plus location was everything, it was almost as far away from my father's room as I could possibly get.

"Well Lady Taryn, if this will work I will have your things brought in." Jols said.

"It will work, and Jols please call me Taryn, I am no lady, just a girl. Thank you for your help, you have been most kind." I replied

"You are welcome, but you are wrong. If you are a daughter of Tristan's you are more than just a girl, and you deserve respect from everyone you meet." He said as he walked out the door.

That was odd, I am not quite sure what he meant, but I like him, I think he will be a man to befriend. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. "That was fast", I thought out loud thinking that Jols had returned already. I opened the door to not find Jols, but one of the largest men I have seen. He did not frighten me however, because with one look at his face I could see the goodness within him.

"Hello, I am Dagonet. I am told you have some injuries I need to look at." He said.

"Just a near useless arm, and the cut on my head." I bitterly replied, "All thanks to my new found father."

"Tristan did this to you?" He asked.

"Yes he did, what a welcoming, nothing like saying hi daughter, nice to meet you, let me knock you off your horse and break your, arm." I sarcastically spat out.

He looked at me carefully, studying me, as if he was processing what I was telling him. "Let me see your arm." He said. I turned my left arm toward him to give him a better look. He softly ran his hands up my arms. "Hmm" he said. "Hmm what" I said back to him.

"Well it does not seem broken, just out of place, we can fix this easily, and your forehead is also going to need stitches." He told me.

"Isn't that great he did not "break" my arm just "dislocated" it". I angrily replied.

Why of all times was I now letting my temper start to surface, and with this man, who was only trying to help me, I would not know, but it was coming.

"So you are saying Tristan grabbed your arm, and pulled it out of socket, and struck you on your head to make you bleed." Dagonet asked.

"Well, no" I stuttered, what was this man getting at. "But he might have well have" I yelled back at him. "He made me fall from my horse."

"Oh so he pushed you from your horse." He said.

"Ughhh . NO he did not push me from my horse, he was chasing me, firing arrows at me, and as I turned to look behind me, I hit a branch that knocked me from my horse." "There are you happy, now you know the whole story, but still it is his fault, he was chasing me." I shouted this man was starting to drive me crazy, maybe my arm could just stay that way.

"Why was he chasing you?" He asked.

"What does it matter?" I said back.

"Well, being a healer, when I am treating an injury, I need to know the whole story of how it occurred." He calmly stated.

"He thought I was a spying on them, and intended harm to the Knights." I muttered.

"Tristan, is our scout, that is his job, it sounds to me like he was doing his job." He said this as he left the room.

Now I knew what he was getting at. He was trying to make me see it was no ones fault but my own. He was right, I am not stupid, just temporarily blinded by girlish fantasies. I had traveled all this way to meet this man, and this was not the way I had imagined it, and I was pouting. Yes, Tristan was definitely doing his job, he did not know I was his daughter, when he was chasing me or shooting his arrows, but still somewhere in my girlish heart, I thought he should have known.

Another knock sounded on my door, this time they did not wait for me to answer. Dagonet walked in followed by Gawain, and Lancelot.

"We need to fix your arm now, before it is harder to get back into place." He explained to me. "You need to lie down on the bed." "Gawain here take the sheet." Dagonet said. Gawain then took the sheet, and wrapped it behind me making sort of a sling and holding both ends, at my right side. Somehow I got the feeling they had done this before.

Lancelot then placed a hand on my uninjured shoulder, and the other slightly above my left breast. I looked up quickly to find that gleam in his eye, but surprisingly all I saw was compassion.

"This is going to hurt" Lancelot said. I nodded, I knew it would not be pleasant, but I would not cry. These men had seen me cry quite enough to day, and if I had to bite my own lip off, I would not cry. Dagonet then removed my injured arm with a sling.

"One, two, three" he said. On three, Gawain pulled to the right, Lancelot kept my upper body pinned to the bed, and Dagonet, gave a swift upward pull to my left arm, and with a loud pop my arm was back where it should be. The pain was excruciating, but lasted only seconds, the moment it was back the pain lessened to almost none.

I stared at them, "Well that was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be." I said to them.

"Yes easy for you," laughed Lancelot "we did all the work." The humor was back.

"Oh, Lancelot it is not like you have ever ran from having your hands on a lady." Gawain teased back.

"Yes you know me well." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. I was now seeing him for what he was, not the perverted man I thought he was, but just a big tease. I liked him.

"Come with us to go get something to eat" Gawain said. "I know you must be starving." He was very right even then my stomach began to growl. "Lead the way gentleman, my belly awaits." With that we left.

Note: Okay I wrote both of these chapters at the same time so have not seen reviews from chapter three to know what I should fix. I hope the spacing is better now. To the reviewer who did not think my Taryn was believable I hope I did a little better. But I am not sure I totally agree with you. All women born in the same time period are not the same. You could not classify all women that are alive right now as having the same type of personalitly. Just like we can not say all woman born in the 400 AD are going to all be bold and brassy. I just think that is how young writers tend to make them. Who knows maybe I am wrong. Thanks all for reading. If it is horrible and I should stop, let me know!


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 4

On our way to the dinning hall, Gawain and Lancelot tried to make me a little more familiar with my new found home.

"This is the courtyard" Lancelot was saying, we spend time during the evenings here when we are home. "That place over in the corner, is our tavern, not to mention, Gawain's favorite hang out, he loves his drink, and his women." Lancelot continued.

"Thanks for making me out to be a drunken whore, Lancelot. No ,Taryn, what Lancelot was actually doing was describing himself, trust me, ask anyone." Gawain argued back.

"Well I don't really care what you do there you wont find me there." I said affirmatively.

"What can't handle strong drink, little girl?" Lancelot teased.

"No" I laughed back, "I am not afraid to admit it, I don't hold my liquor well, and I was not a pretty sight the few times I have drunk."

"Well we will just have to teach you a thing or two." Gawain stated. (I rolled my eyes at them both) "Besides, Vanora runs the place you need to meet her, she is Bors' woman."

"Bors?" I said questioningly.

"Ah, I forgot you have yet to meet the last Knight of our little band. You will meet him soon, he is quite famous." Lancelot said.

"Famous, is he your best fighter or something?" I asked.

They both started laughing at that. "Bors is a fierce warrior, but that is not what we were referring to." Gawain said. "You will see soon enough."

"We don't take our meals in the main dinning hall every night, only on special occasions." Lancelot was saying.

"Oh really what is so special about tonight." I asked. They both just stared at me.

"You mean he is doing this because of me? Please, Lancelot, just tell him, to eat where you always do there is nothing special about me." I said pleadingly.

"Don't worry little one, you are not going to have to give a speech or anything." Lancelot said patiently. 'Trust me it will be fine." He said while opening the two huge doors we came to.

I gasped at the sigh before me. It was not huge room, but bigger than any dinning room I had ever seen. It was décor of the room was perfect, not to fancy, but ornate in a way, it fit the knights perfectly. What shocked me the most was the table. It was round, a large, beautifully carved table.

"Your mouth is hanging open." Lancelot whispered. "Never seen a round table before?"

"I have, but I never expected to see one in a Roman establishment." I said.

"Well Arthur is not your typical Roman." He finished.

I then noticed that we were the last to arrive. Arthur was sitting in a chair across the table. Galahad, Dagonet, my father, and the man I assumed to be Bors were already sitting at the other half of the circle. Lancelot began to lead me to an open chair next to Tristan; I quickly looked up at him, and gave a quick shake of my head. Thank God he understood, he grabbed my elbow, and escorted me to the other side of the table between himself, and Arthur. Good, I thought I was much happier with this situation, until I looked up. I then realized I was sitting directly across from my father. Our eyes met for a moment. He was starring at me quite intently, although not the fearful stares I had received earlier, it was more of a thoughtful look. I could not hold it though; I quickly looked down at my hands.

"Well, your arm looks much better." Arthur was saying to me

"Yes, it feels much better, thanks to Dagonet." I nodded at him in gratitude.

"Can you believe, she did not even cry." Lancelot said. "Unlike someone else I know." He teased.

I looked up, and quickly looked around the table, and by the redness creeping into Galahads cheeks, I assumed it was him they were referring to.

"Ha Ha, I forgot about that one." The one called Bors laughed. "You cried like a baby Galahad." He finished.

"You all say that" Galahad shouted "But, I don't remember it happening that way!"

"My friend that is because you were to drunk, to remember" Gawain said.

"Yes, I remember also…" Tristan started, "but I remember someone yelling Mommy, quite loudly in my ear." He said with a slight curve on his lips.

Well he does have a sense of humor I thought, and that was pretty close to a smile.

Galahad jumped to his feet. "That is fine, have your laughs, I am going back to my room." He said.

"Galahad, Galahad, calm down" Arthur laughed. "After all these years you still can't take your fellow brothers teasing. "Here comes the food sit back down, Galahad, let us eat." Arthur finished.

I wondered if he thought at times he was there father/babysitter, instead of commander. The food was served; it was quite good, there was roast duck, creamy potatoes, fresh vegetables, and much more. I was so hungry, I only occasionally noticed Tristan starring at me. I think everyone realized I was half starved, by the way I was so ravenously eating, the conversations did not drift my way very often. Actually I was quite embarrassed when I realized how much food I had consumed, but it was the first meal in a long time I did not have to catch and kill myself. I was asked a few questions of how things were in Sarmatia, I tried to answer as vague as possible, I really did not want to tell them how bleak the situation actually was there, and there would be time later. As the last course was finished, everyone stood up, and started leaving. I was not sure where to go, so I followed Lancelot, kind of like a lost little puppy. We were stepping out into the hall, when I felt a hand on my elbow. I quickly looked up, it was my father.

"We need to talk." He said softly.

That was definitely the understatement of the year. I just looked at him and nodded.

"First I would like to check on my horse." I said. He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose I would also want to make sure my animal was taken care of. Come we will go to the stables." He replied.

I wondered if I would ever learn my way around this place. There were many buildings, clustered within the small surroundings of the wall, there was no sort of rhyme or reason to how they were placed, which meant many streets with twists and turns. I tried making mental notes of our trip, so I could at least vaguely know where I was.

I loved the barn the minute I stepped in. It had a warm comforting feel, the sweet smell of fresh hay, the sound of the horses moving in there stalls, chomping their feed, it almost reminded me of our barn at home, other than the fact it was double the size. He led me to the stall where Black was being stabled. I could see he had been brushed down, and fed fresh hay and oats. He looked quite happy in his new home.

"Hello boy, missed me?" I quietly asked. He snorted in reply, I think he was trying to tell me don't you dare take me out of this stall, and lead me half way across the country ever again. I quickly ran my hands down his legs looking for any kind of injury after our long journey, and run through the woods. He looked just as fit as always. "Well, boy I whispered, I hope I am as happy in our new home as you seem to be." I said softly.

"Don't worry you will." I heard a quiet voice behind me. "We really are not that bad." Tristan said. I had not even realized he had followed me into the stall.

"You seem to know a lot about horses." He simply stated.

"Yes, my father taught me everything I know, he was a wonderful horseman." I said, and then realizing my statement, I looked up quickly.

He definitely caught my words, and I knew he would have many questions.

"I think it is time we go and have that talk." He said.

I nodded again. "Yes there is much to talk about." I said back.

"So, you are Sarah's daughter?" He asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" I surprisingly asked.

He laughed. "Well if you are claiming to be my daughter from Sarmatia, I suppose your mother would have to be the only woman I was with." He finished.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You definitely all lifted my spirits. I will try to get another chapter or two up tomorrow. Yes Tristan and Taryn will finally have their talk, to tired tonight to add it into this chapter, sorry.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Let's go to my room to talk" he was saying "There is less likely a chance we will be interrupted there."

"That's fine with me." I said back to him. He opened the door to his room. It was quite a cozy room, there was a bed in the back right corner of the room, to my right was a fire place, with two large stuffed chairs, and a large bear skin rug in front of it.

"Nice, rug" I casually said.

"Not a nice bear," He replied back.

"You actually killed him yourself?" I asked, for this would have been a huge bear, larger than anything I had ever seen.

"Yes, it wasn't easy, but enough about there bear, tell me how you came to be here." Tristan said.

I take it he wasn't much for small talk; I knew he wanted to get straight to the topic.

"Well you know my mother was Sarah that makes my story a little easier." I began nervously.

"Taryn", he interrupted, "I probably can guess everything you are about to tell me, so don't stress over this, I just want to know about your life, the last 15 years, and what made you make this journey?" He finished calmly.

I took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye, I saw understanding there, he knew this was difficult for me, and he was trying to be as sympathetic as possible.

"Well, I did not learn that you were my father, until I was thirteen summers old. It was after the death of the man I then thought, was my one and only father. Anias…"

"Yes, I knew him," Tristan nodded "He was a good man."

"Yes, he was" even now my eyes filled with tears as I thought about him and his death.

"I was shocked the day my mother told me. She told me Anias loved me more than a man could possible love a daughter, but he was not my birth father. She said my father was in service to Rome, but did not know about me. She said he was a brave and honorable man, but she did what she had to for us, and for our survival." I paused for a minute, and looked, up at him.

"Continue" He said.

"After that day, I thought about you most of the time, what you were like, if you would have wanted a daughter, if you were even alive. My mother had told me your name, Tristan, but she had not told me of your family. When I realized this, I demanded to know who your family was. Much to my surprise, I learned my actual biological grandparents, were my close friends." I stopped again, but this time after being interrupted by him.

"My mother and father," he said quickly "how are they?" I could see the panic in his eye, fear of hearing some kind of heart breaking news about his loved ones. Thankfully the news was not all bad.

"They live." I said. I think he had been holding his breath; it all came out in a quick rush.

"Your father, Mikhail is well; age has brought him only more wisdom, and strength. I know he would have made this journey with me if able, he told me so many times." I said.

"And my mother…." He asked.

"She is well in mind and spirit, but her body is broken, she had a fall from a young colt she was breaking about five summers ago, that has left her without use of her legs, but mind you she is still one of the happiest, most determined women, I have ever met." I told him.

"Breaking horses at 50?" He shook his head. "What was she thinking?"

"It was not her fault!" I quickly defended her, "Up until that day, she could ride as well as any man in the village. The man that sold her the horse, had abused him, the man would shoot arrows at him for target practice. Your mother worked for months with the horse, she had taken him to a field she thought was empty to ride him in, when she came upon some boys, the boys were practicing there target practice, and did not see the rider, they were shooting arrows, in her direction. The horse spooked, and could not be calmed, he reared, he did not unseat your mother mind you, but the saddle girth broke under the strain, throwing her, the saddle, and all." I finished.

"Yes, you are right she was a great horseman." He said.

"The best." I agreed. "I went to them the day I knew they were my grandparents. They said they always knew in there hearts I was yours. I had always wondered why they had cared so much for me, your father taught me many things, and he took me hunting with him often." I stopped in case he had more questions of his family.

"I am glad they were there for you, how is my sister?" He asked.

A big smile came to my face. "Well other than being exhausted most of the time, from taking care of her 7 children, she is great." I said.

"Seven children!" He shook his head, "Who is her husband?"

"Stephan." I stated.

"I could have guessed. You will have to tell me of all my nieces and nephews another time. Let's get back to you." He said.

It made my heart soar to be able to give him this information. I know after 14 years it was a miracle to hear information from home. I could tell he was happy, by the pleased expression on his face, which was quite different from the scowl, I had been accustomed to.

"About six months after my mother told me of you, she became very ill, and when it looked like she would not make it, she gave me this to give to you." I reached into my dress and pulled out the slightly worn looking sealed envelope, I had so carefully guarded, on my journey here, and handed it to him.

"What is this?" He asked.

I shrugged, my shoulders, for I had never opened it. "Read it." I said simply.

He slowly opened the letter.

Dear Tristan,

If you are reading this, I did not live to tell you this in person, and I am sorry. I lied to you. You were right all those years ago, Taryn was, and is your daughter. Tristan, you must understand I had to do it. I loved you, I loved you so much I ached for you for years, but I had to do it for our daughter's sake. We both knew the Romans were coming for you, it was so stupid for me to get involved with you, but the thought of you leaving, and never getting to be with you was worse. Anias had asked me to marry him, I had told him no, until I found out I was pregnant.

Maybe I am a coward, but the thought of raising our daughter alone for the next 15 years was more than I could handle, so I wed him that day. I know I hurt you Tristan but I did what I had to do. We would have been left living on the charity of the others in the village, while waiting for you to come home, if you came home. We both know Tristan many of our men never return. Anias was a good father to Taryn; he gave her what you never would have been able to. He taught her all she knows, and loved her, when you could not be there. Taryn is a beautiful young woman, I have taught her to be kind, and good, but determined and strong. She needs you now Tristan to finish up what I can not. Tristan, I beg of you to forgive me for lying to you, and hurting you. I do not regret my decision though. I did what I thought was best. Please Tristan forgive Me, but love our daughter. Show her all the love, I know that is in you, and don't take your feelings for me out on her. My one regret is that I will never get to look on your face one last time. I have always loved you.

Sarah

"Is she gone?" He asked. I nodded my eyes filling with tears. He let the letter fall from his fingers onto the ground in front of me. I picked it up, and looked at him. He nodded back at me. I quickly read the letter. By the end the tears were falling from my eyes. Tears for the pain both my mother and father had gone through, tears for myself for not being able to have known my father until I was 15 years old, and for the fact they would never have a chance to talk and sort this out. All of this, because of the Romans. I hated the Romans, they invaded lands, killed innocent people, those they did not kill they forced to serve them, all in the name of God, a God who was a good, and righteous god, but they had changed his word to meet there own greedy needs. I looked up at my father, and it seemed as if there were tears in his eyes also.

I then did something that I think shocked him, but I did not care. I threw myself into his arm, sobbing. My arms found there way around his neck, and I sobbed loudly. Not the pretty crying ladies do when they want there way. It was the type of crying where your nose starts running uncontrollably your face gets beet red, and puffy. I am not sure he knew what to do, but he figured it out. He patted my back, and then began to make the comforting noises a man makes when trying to calm a hysteric woman,

"Shh", He would murmur, and "everything will be alright

Finally, which I know must have seemed like an eternity to him, I pulled back. I looked embarrassedly at his shirt, which was covered in tears and snot.

"Its okay" he smiled, as he looked at his shirt.

"I guess this is the equivalent of one of Bors babies retching all over him." He said.

I smiled back at him. "Yes we have a lot of ground to make up." I said.

"I think you have had a long day, we can finish our talk tomorrow." He said.

"Yes, I actually believe this has been the longest day of my life." I said while rubbing my shoulder.

"Taryn" he began, "I am really sorry about hurting you earlier." He said.

I smiled again, "Its okay, you were only doing your job." I was thinking about how glad, I was that I came to realize this before our talk.

"Well, I guess I am off to bed, goodnight, Trist, um Father, or Dad." I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know what I should call you." I finished hesitantly.

"How about, we leave it at Tristan for now." He stated

"I think that will work, goodnight Tristan." I said

"Goodnight Taryn, sleep well." He replied.

As I shut the door, I could not help but think how my life had changed since early this morning. I thought my decision to make this journey, had been the most foolish one of my young life. Those feelings were gone now, totally replaced by a feeling I could not even try to describe, but it was good. I looked up to see Galahad walking toward me, he had his arm around a young woman, but when he saw me, and my swollen red face, he quickly pushed her away.

"Taryn, are you okay?" He asked. I could see the concern in his face.

"Galahad, I am better than I have ever been." I firmly stated.

"Well, if you say so, but you don't look it." He finished awkwardly.

"Goodnight Galahad, enjoy your evening." I looked over to his forgotten companion; I nodded to her, and quickly shut my door.

I found my bed immediately, it wasn't the softest thing I had ever slept in, but I believe I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, it helps, and is encouraging to know someone is actually reading this. I am sorry if I did not make it clear, but this is happening before the movie, about a year prior. I will try to make my chapters longer, but it is hard, I work a full time job, and have three young children!

Chapter 7 is almost done, but again I am to tired to finish it!

I


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun was high in the sky, when I awoke the next morning. I don't think I had ever slept this late in my life. I went to my window and threw open the curtains. To my surprise, I had a perfect view of the Knights outdoor training field. I saw Tristan sparring with a Roman soldier. I was not much of a fight though; my father had his sword at his throat in two very quick and skillful moves of the sword. I noticed the curved sword he used was almost identical to the one his father used. Then my eyes roamed over to Lancelot, his style of fighting was quite different than anything I had ever seen. He had identical twin swords, and was able to use them with equal skill in both his right, and left hand. What a talent, I knew he would not be a man anyone would want to face in battle.

I saw that young Galahad had recovered from his late night; he was riding his horse around the field firing arrows at targets, with exceptional aim. I was a pretty good with a bow myself, but not riding on my horse, at least not at that speed. Dagonet, and Bors were at another end of the field, in what looked like almost a wrestling match. It actually seemed quite violent, until I saw the smiles on both of their faces, and knew it was all in fun. The person I did not see was Gawain; I quickly scanned the field for him. Much to my dismay, I found him. He was starring right at me. My cheeks suddenly reddened, I had been caught, but he just smiled, and waved for me to come, and join them.

I ran to my satchel, and tried to find something suitable, to wear. The few changes of clothes I had were in desperate need of washing. I pulled out a wrinkled stained dress, I put it quickly to my nose, uggh the smell was horrible. Each item I pulled out was no different than the dress. Here I am about to spend the day with some of the most interesting, not to mention handsome, men I had ever met, and I would have to do it smelling like a pig.

"Oh this is hopeless." I said out loud.

"What is hopeless?" I heard a voice behind me ask.

I quickly turned around, in my worry over my dress; I had not even heard the door open. To my surprise it was Gawain.

"I am sorry to startle you." He laughed. "I was worried you were lost, it was taking so long, and again what is hopeless?" He asked again.

I looked at him, the red creeping into my cheeks, half from being embarrassed, half from anger, for a man walking into my room without knocking.

"Well if you must know, I have absolutely no clean clothes to wear, and I would appreciate it if you would not just barge into my room without knocking!" I finished, now definitely more embarrassed than mad, because I realized that I was only wearing my tunic, which was definitely too tight, and to short. I quickly grabbed a cover from my bed, and wrapped it around my legs.

"I am sorry, we are not used to girls living with us" He said.

He looked neither apologetic, nor embarrassed with the situation.

"If you would like Lady Taryn, I would be more than happy to show you where you can have your clothes washed." He finished with mock chivalry.

"Well that would be just splendid, Sir Gawain." I shot back at him. "But that does little to help me now." I finished helplessly.

"Wear what you have on, it looks just fine." He teased.

I just glared at him.

"Well if you promise to stop giving me the evil eye, I think I know where I can find you some clean clothes until you can get yours washed." He said more seriously this time.

"Thank you Gawain, I would appreciate that." I said with my glare replaced by a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Well I guess that is better, I will be back." He said.

Men, I thought to myself. Maybe this would not be as enjoyable as I first thought. Growing up in Sarmatia I had been around men, but most were old enough to be my father, and the rest were younger than me, so this would take getting used to. Bors, and Dagonet, were definitely old enough to be my father, and well Tristan was my father, but the rest that is another story.

A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Lady Taryn" a voice boomed, "May I, a lowly knight have permission to enter." He mockingly said.

"Ha ha very funny, come in." I yelled back. He came in and handed me a pile of neatly folded clothes.

"They, are men's clothes, but I figured by what you wore yesterday, you would not mind." He said. I could not figure out if he was trying to aggravate me or not.

"No, I don't mind, would you please step out now so I can change." I shot back.

"If you insist" he said as he was walking out the door.

"I do" I yelled back at him, but smiled to myself, aggravating, but charming.

I quickly changed into the clothes, they were men's clothes, but a small man's, and I was taller than most girls so they fit pretty well, although they were a little tighter in the rear end than what I usually would wear.

"Okay, you can come back in." I yelled at the door.

"Ah very nice." He said, while eyeing my backside.

"Well I am glad I meet your approval." I said trying to sound annoyed, but that blush was coming back. "Where did you find these so quickly anyways?" I asked.

"Oh they are some of Galahads that he outgrew quite some time ago." He said simply.

"Well won't Galahad mind me wearing his clothes without asking?" I questioned.

"Don't worry, he has more clothes in his closet than all the Knights put together, he will never notice." He finished.

"If you say so." I said.

"Well let's go out, everyone has been waiting for you." He said holding his arm out to me.

"Alright" I said taking his arm. I looked up into his eyes. "Gawain, thank you, for the clothes, I feel much better." I said gratefully.

"Smell better to." He laughed.

XXXXXXX

As we walked out to the training field all the knights were still there training, but when they saw me everyone stopped and walked over to where Gawain and I were standing.

"Good morning" I said, looking toward my father.

"Good afternoon is more like it." I turned to see a smiling Lancelot coming behind me.

I just grinned sheepishly.

About that time Galahad joined us. "Hey," he said, "what are you doing wearing my clothes?"

I was about to explain, when Gawain jumped in. "Well Galahad since you seem so overly blessed with clothes, and Taryn's were in need of washing, I let her borrow a pair of yours. Since you are the only knight about her size, and besides that they look better on her anyway." Gawain teased him.

I was afraid Galahad was going to hate me, all of this teasing, and most of it because of me. Surprisingly though he came over and put his arm around me.

"Taryn, my dear you may borrow my clothes anytime, because Gawain is right they definitely look better on you." He said looking at me appraisingly.

"Taryn," a voice interrupted the teasing "Come we have more to talk about." Tristan said to me, while giving his fellow knights a look of warning. I followed him meekly, learning quickly one did not argue with Tristan.

"Are you up to a little ride?" He was asking.

"That would be fine; Black will be getting fat and lazy, if I leave him in those stables very long." I said back; looking forward to getting to explore my new surroundings, plus spend time with my father.

We had the horses saddled in no time, and were soon leaving the bustle of fort life. I looked around at the land, and found it quite beautiful. There was the lushest looking green grass, I had seen. I know Black agreed with me, for he kept trying to snatch mouthfuls. The air was a bit heavier than I was used to, but the sky, was a vision. There were scattered clouds, with rays of light breaking through; it was definitely a beautiful place.

"What are you thinking about?" Tristan said interrupting my thoughts.

"This place" I said, "its amazing, one of the most beautiful places I have seen."

"Most of the men would disagree with you, they hate it here they long for home." He said. "But I agree with you, it is very beautiful, the trees, are my favorite, there are so many, quite a contrast to our open plains at home." He said thoughtfully.

"Yes it definitely is." I said thinking all the sudden, that I have had nothing to eat since our meal last night.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I do believe he is a mind reader. "Getting there." I admitted.

He reached into his saddle bag and tossed me an apple.

"Oh no thank you I don't like apples." I said tossing it back to him.

"Learn to." He said tossing it back to me. "Apples, are small, can be carried anywhere, last for days, and provide the energy you need when you don't have time to hunt for food. Didn't your father teach you anything? He asked.

"Yes, he taught me many things, but he did not believe in forcing things on people they did not like!" I said while taking a giant bite out of the apple, and starring Tristan down.

He just smiled. "Good, you are a fast learner."

"For your information", I said, "I almost died when I was little from eating too many apples, and since than I have hated the things." I responded back.

"I am sure you did not almost die, surely you are being a little dramatic." He questioned.

"Well, maybe you are right, but I felt like I was going to die." I laughed, drama was my specialty.

"Taryn, we never got to the part of your story last night of why you are actually here?" He asked changing the subject back to a more serious topic.

"Well after Mother died, I was alone, I tried to keep the crops going and the horses cared for, but it was to much for me alone, I had helped my father and mother for years caring for the farm, but he was twice the worker I was. That was when your father came to me, and insisted I come and live with them. I was reluctant to leave my home, but I knew I needed the help. We sold all the remaining horses but my Black here, and then the farm and I moved in with a small chunk of money. All was going well until a man came by one day. His name was Herman, he was a wealthy man, and had paperwork saying my father had owed him money. The amount on the paper was more than I had, it was hard for me to believe my father had done this, but all the documents were there. This man Herman, who was much older than my father, insisted that in exchange for the debt I would have to marry him. This was unacceptable to me, and to your parents. That is when your father had the idea, to send me to you. He knew Herman would not follow me here." I said stopping to take a bite from my beloved apple.

"I see" he said, 'What made the thought of marriage to this older man so despise able? Your own mother choose a man twice her age to marry." He questioned.

"My mother choose my father simply because he had already spent his time in service to Rome, and she needed someone to help care for me." I stated.

"I have no need for a husband, plus he was fat, and not very nice." I added.

"Now tell me, how you made it all the way here, with out being captured, or abused by Romans?"

"Well, I did what your father taught me. He said to blend in to my surroundings wherever I go. Under no circumstances ever stand out or draw attention to myself. At times I traveled as a girl, other times; I traveled dressed as a boy. I followed the maps, my father, and yours had made of their journeys, and tried to follow the least populated routes. I believe it was only by God's divine will that I made it here." I finished.

"God, you talk about him like Arthur. Have you been converted to Catholicism?" He asked.

"Of coarse not, I hate the Romans, and there religion as much as anyone, but Tristan look around, you can see the hand of someone greater than us everywhere you look, how can you even doubt there is a God?" I asked.

"When you have seen the things I have seen Taryn, you will see as I do, there is nothing but what we make of it, and most of the things I have seen on this island, are not beautiful, but pain, and loss." He said firmly.

'Now tell me, can you fight?" He asked.

I believe the conversation was getting to a topic he did not care to discuss with me.

"I can hunt well; I am an excellent aim with my bow." I said proudly.

"Show me" he said while handing me the bow strapped to his back. He pointed to at tree several hundred feet away. "Hit the dark spot on the trunk." He said.

I nodded, it was a hard shot, but I knew I could make it. I started to dismount from Black.

"What are you doing?" He quickly interrupted.

"What you told me to." I snapped back, a little harsher than I meant to.

"Why do you need to dismount to do so?" He asked.

"To make that far of a shot, I need my feet under me." I explained, I wanted to add Duh to the end, but knew he would really think me childish then.

"Get back, on your horse." He commanded. "It will do you no good if every time you see a woad you have to jump of your horse to shoot him." He said.

"Wait, who are woads, and why, am I going to be shooting anyone?" I asked.

"Woads are the native fighters of this land. They oppose Roman rule, and attack Roman holdings whenever they have the chance." He said.

"Well it sounds to me like we should be joining them, instead of fighting them." I said with confusion in my voice.

"It does not work like that Taryn, if they are Rome's enemies, for now they are our enemies, and if you choose to stay here with me, they will be your enemies as well, and will try to kill you the first chance they get. That is why I need to know your skill level in combat." He finished patiently.

"Oh, okay." I said the thought of a bunch of native people wanting to kill me did not sit well with me.

"Now he said, I want you to find the best angle between your body and the tree that gives you the most firing range." He instructed.

I tried turning Black until my body was square up to the tree.

"Good, now use your stirrups to brace yourself no differently than you would the ground." He said.

"Yes, but the ground does not wiggle." I whined, looking down at my horse, which in all actuality was quite still.

"Excuses, now aim and fire." He stated.

I took a deep breath tried to remember what he said. I pulled the string back on the bow, it was much more difficult to handle than my bow back at the fort. As I let go, I watched the arrow sail, and much to my surprise, it hit the tree. Not in the place Tristan had instructed, but at least it was a hit.

I let out a cheer I was quite proud of myself. I looked over at my father, who was just shaking his head.

"Well if it would have been a man, you would have just shot him in the leg, or foot, so hopefully you would be able to shoot again and finish him off, before he shot you." He said ruining my moment of glee.

"How are you with a sword?" He asked.

"I am pretty good." I said back to him.

"Pretty good, is no good here. Good is equal to dead. You must be great." He said firmly.

I just sighed.

"Let us head back to the fort." He said. "We have much to work on in the next few days." He said looking back at me.

Getting to know my father was going to be much harder than I expected, I thought as we rode back. It definitely would not be dull!

Again, to every one that reviewed thanks, I hope you are enjoying, as much as I am writing. I know my grammar and punctuation isn't the best, as my dear husband pointed out, but I am trying to do better. This will probably be my last chapter for four days, I work the next three nights, but we will see, I may get one more out tonight.

Irishfire: Thanks for all your reviews. I love your story, Stowaway, so your reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks for pointing out my error with Anias and Stephan. I had actually thought about it, but just not included it yet in story. I forgot it may be confusing to the reader. It will be worked into the story in the next couple of chapters, but I will go ahead and tell you. Anias was older, and had already served Rome, and came home. Stephan is disabled, I will get into that later also.

Please Read and Review!


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

When we arrived back at the fort, we saw to the horses, making sure they were brushed down, and well fed. Tristan then led me to a room filled with an assortment of weapons.

"You don't have your own sword do you?" He asked.

"No, only my bow and a few daggers" I replied.

"Well I think this one will work." He said pulling a long blade from the wall and handing it to me.

It was not nearly as heavy as it looked, so I began taking a few practice swings.

"Come let us go into the practice arena." He said.

He lead me to a large enclosed arena that was attached to the barn, lucky for me it was empty.

"Okay, attack me." He said.

I quickly made a quick thrust toward him, which he blocked easily. I tried again, trying to remember all my father had taught me. I was able to win most fights in the village against the boys, but Tristan, had far greater skill than anyone I had yet to meet. I tried to move faster, swing harder, but to no avail.

"Now, try to block my attack." He ordered.

I was able to keep up with him for a few moves, keeping my sword between him and my body, although I could almost feel my teeth rattle with each clang of steel. Then my defenses began to break down. I was breathing quite heavy. I stopped for a moment to wipe the sweat from my brow, noticing that he did not look winded or tired in the least bit. I raised my sword and prepared to go again, when thankfully we were interrupted.

"Tristan what are you doing?" I heard a soft but firm voice ask. I turned to see Dagonet and Bors walking up behind us.

"I am teaching Taryn how to defend herself properly." He snapped.

"Well I hope you plan on putting her shoulder back in place when you pop it out again. Tristan, you of all people should know the muscles must heal properly, or the shoulder can very easily dislocate again." Dagonet scolded.

Dagonet was right my shoulder was screaming at me to stop, but I felt the defensiveness in me rise.

"Well, it is my fault" I heard myself saying. "I begged him to help me train." I heard Bors chuckle at this.

"Taryn" Tristan interrupted me. "You don't have to lie to keep me out of trouble." He had a slight curve to his lips. "Dagonet is right, your shoulder does need to heal, I am afraid I was a little over zealous." He finished.

"Girl, you should have come here a long time ago." Bors teased. "This is the first time I have ever heard Tristan admit he is wrong."

"Probably, because this is the first time I have ever been wrong." Tristan said shortly.

"Ha ha, I bet you did not know your father was a comedian Taryn." Bors laughed, and this time I joined him.

"Not to change the subject" I said winking at my scowling father. "Maybe one of you could tell a girl where she can get some laundry done."

"Ah, now that I can help you with, I think it is time you meet my Vanora, she is a professional when it comes to laundry." Bors said.

"Oh she does laundry for a living?" I questioned.

"No, but she probably feels like she does, after all she has 10 children." Dagonet stated.

"10 children, wow, are they all yours?" I asked.

"He hopes." Tristan joined in.

"Pardon me Taryn, but Tristan you have no room to talk about knowing who your children are and aren't." Bors stated.

"But it wasn't his fault", I found myself defending him again.

"Tristan what did you do to make this girl so loyal to you already, tie her to a tree and shoot arrows at her until she pledged herself to you." Bors questioned.

"I did nothing, it's in her blood." He said looking at me, with pride in his eyes. I felt my heart swell.

"Come on, Taryn lets go get that laundry, and meet Vanora." Bors said while rolling his eyes, at the apparent emotional scene passing between father and daughter.

It didn't take long for me to run up to my room after my clothes, I quickly caught back up with Bors who was patiently waiting for me. Tristan had decided to stay, and train some more, like he needed it, but who am I.

"Yeah, Vanora has been anxious to meet you, said if I didn't bring you by, she would not let me sleep with her tonight, and we can't be having that now can we." Bors laughed.

"Oh, I see, your whole, I'll help you get your laundry done was just a ploy to get you in your wife's good graces." I teased him.

"Lover not wife." He said firmly.

"You mean to tell me she had ten children with you, and you are still not married." I asked incredulously.

"Nope." He grinned.

I do believe he was proud of this. I just shook my head.

"Well here we are. VANORA" He bellowed as he opened the door up.

"For heavens sake Bors the younger children are napping, shut your mouth." I saw a firey red head yell at him.

"Come now Vanora don't be mad, I brought you a visitor." He begged.

"Vanora, meet Taryn, daughter of Tristan." He introduced.

She smiled at me. "Hello Taryn, it is nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

"And you also" I smiled back, "I heard you are the mother to 10 children, you must be quite a woman, I am honored to meet you." I said while shaking her hand.

"Oh just wait, you will have your turn, I am sure it wont take long for one of these Knights to sweep you of your feet. I was about your age when I first met my Bors."

I could feel those dreadful cheeks of mine giving me away again.

Vanora began laughing. "Ah you already have him picked out don't you, now which one…."

"Vanora leave the poor girl alone." Bors saved me. "It's not likely Tristan will let any of them near her."

"Tristan has only known me two days, it is I who I decide who I will and will not be around." I said firmly.

"Got a little spunk to ya, ha girl, we will see." Bors laughed.

I was starting to get uncomfortable with the conversation when I remembered my laundry.

"Vanora, Bors was telling me you could show me where I could do my laundry." I asked.

"Of coarse follow me." She replied.

I noticed my surroundings for the first time. The room we were in was large, and seemed to service as kitchen/dinning room/ living area. It was decorated with colored rugs, and the prettiest woven baskets I had seen. Vanora led me through a door way on the left side of the room.

"I was just finishing up with some of mine." She was saying. "The water is still warm. If you would like to just leave them here, I will do them and give them back later." She offered.

"Nonsense, you have plenty to do, if anything I should be doing yours." I said looking around the little room, with a large tub in it.

She smiled with appreciation. It did not take me long to wash my few articles of clothing, although I spent a great deal of time scrubbing a few of them, trying to get the blood splatters out. Overhead I could hear footsteps running across wooden floors. It sounded as if the children were up. I walked back into the main area of the house to look for Vanora; she was busy preparing food in the kitchen.

"Oh done already?" She called.

"Yes I don't have much." I replied.

"Well the young ones are up now, and the older children are coming in from there chores, you must meet them. Children" She called."

It sounded like a small earthquake, as I heard the sound of 20 pair of feet all running toward me. As they began to fill the room, the large room seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.

"The twins are the oldest they are thirteen." Vanora said pointing to two very similar looking young girls. They both just grinned at me. "Then comes number three he is the eldest boy. " She stopped her introduction for a moment and began looking around.

"Four and Five." She started hollering. "Come out now, or you have to spend the rest of the day watching Two and Three."

"You children have numbers not names?" I asked with disbelief in my voice.

"Of coarse they have names, the numbers are more of nicknames, and if I started rattling off all there names you would never remember them or keep them straight. What do you take us for Barbarians?" She said with mock anger.

We both took this moment to glance over at the father of this mini village. Who was cramming creamed potatoes into his mouth by the handful.

"What," he muttered through bites of potato.

Vanora and I both burst out into giggles. "Well maybe one of us is a barbarian after all." She laughed.

I knew this would be a place I would enjoy spending time at. It was something I had always wanted a family. Yes I had a mother and father who I loved dearly, but we spent most of our time working the fields caring for animals. I had longed for younger brothers and sisters to play with and care for. It was very lonely at times growing up an only child. I envied these children for the life they had here.

So that was how I spent my next two weeks. I would spend time in the mornings riding with Tristan, or watching the knights train, and the afternoons and evenings I spent with Vanora and her children. I grew very close to the twins. Bella and Lilly I soon learned were there names. We had a great time telling stories, playing games, talking of oh certain Knights. I felt like I was getting a second chance at childhood. Unfortunately we all have to grow up sometimes to soon.

XXXXXXXXX

"Taryn, you spend too much of your time here with the children." Vanora was saying one afternoon. "Why don't you come and spend some time with us big people at the tavern." She teased.

"I can't do that, who would take care of the children." I asked.

"Taryn, dear, the twins were doing just fine two weeks ago before you got here, I am sure they can survive one night without you." She scolded.

"Well, I guess I can go, Galahad is always begging me to join him." I said hesitantly.

"Great, I have the perfect dress for you, it was one I was saving to wear after number ten was born, but now that number eleven is on the way, I doubt if I will ever fit into it again." She said with a sigh.

"I can't take your dress Vanora." I said lamely.

"Of coarse you can, the dress you are wearing needs thrown in the burn barrel, you take this." She said handing me the dress. "Now go get dressed fix your hair, you are going to have some fun tonight!"

Authors note: Thanks again to every one who reviewed. Someone asked if this is pre or post movie. Sorry if I didn't explain well it is pre movie, by about a year. Also everyone has wondered about the idea of the knights being old enough to have kids. I got the idea because in the movie the actor that plays Tristan, Madds Mikkelson, (sorry if I spelled the name wrong if any of you are die hard fans) Is at least in his late 30's early 40's. So I just thought I would right a story based on that, what if he really was that age. I know historically speaking they were probably more like in there early 20's, but as you already know there is nothing historical about this story, lol. Sorry this chapter is boring, it is a filler, the next one is coming soon, it will get much more exciting I promise. Yes romance is coming, and no Taryn will never be a kick butt warrior, but she will get better, besides, I suck at writing fighting scenes, if anyone has any tips please help.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

As I walked back to my room, I was having a mental war. I really did not want to go and spend my evening in a tavern full of drunken Romans, but Vanora was right, I was spending too much time with the children. Tristan did not seem to mind that I did not spend my evenings with him. He enjoys his own space, and I know before I came he spent much of his time alone, so it does not bother me not spending every waking moment with my father. Alas my life was starting to get a little boring; I could use a little more excitement.

When I made it to my room, I laid Vanora's dress out on my bed. It was a nice dress; I could see why it was one of her favorites. It was a dark maroon, with a plunging neckline, and a tapered waist. I had never owned such a pretty dress. Where I was from, there was never a need for such an impractical dress. "Well here goes nothing," I said out loud as I slipped the dress over my head. I looked down at myself, trying to visualize what I looked like, it seemed good to me. Next was my hair, I started to pull it back into its usual ponytail, and then decided to do something a little more creative. My dark brown hair was quite a challenge; it hung mid way down my back, and had the natural curls that all the girls envied. I would gladly give it to them; it was such a pain to brush. Tonight I would take the time though. I carefully brushed out all the tangles. I pulled just enough of it up in a tie to keep it out of my eyes, and let the rest hang down in soft ringlets. Oh if only I had a mirror. I remembered seeing one I just could not remember where. I knew it was in one of the knight's rooms, they were all in the courtyard I had seen them coming back from Vanora's, so I decided to look for one.

I went into Galahad's room first, surely if any of the knights had one it would be him. I quickly scanned the room no mirror. I turned around to leave his room, and in my haste did not see there was someone standing in the door watching me. I ran right into a solid chest, I couldn't help it I let out a scream.

"Taryn for God's sake be quiet, it is just me." I looked up to see none other than Lancelot.

"Well you shouldn't be sneaking up on people!" I snapped.

"Sneaking?" He said with eyebrows raised. "It seems to me there is only one person here sneaking around, please tell me what were you doing in Galahad's room." He asked.

I knew I was caught I really did not want to admit to him what I was doing, but what was I suppose to do; I didn't want him to think I was a thief, or some kind of freak stalker.

"Fine, if you must know, I was looking for a mirror." I blurted out.

"Ah, I see" he grinned. "You want to see what you look like in that new dress of your." He said eyeing my dress. "Well, I just happen to have a mirror in my room. Come I'll show you."

"That was the second place I was going to look." I muttered under my breath.

"Its really okay" I protested as he led me to his room. "I don't need to see your mirror."

"Yes you definitely do, you need to see what I see." He said.

"Never mind" I said. "I am just going to go change." I replied.

"Ah here we are." He said ignoring my protest. He had a large fairly ornate mirror on the wall at the foot of his bed.

"Well aren't we a little vain.' I said commenting on the large mirror.

"It came with the room." He insisted, "It used to belong to some pompous Roman commander. So what do you think?" He asked.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. It had been months since I had seen my reflection; I did not have time for that on my journey. It did not even look like me, or what I remembered me looking like. The girl was definitely gone, replaced by a young woman. The dress looked okay, it was a little big in the chest, and waist, but still it was somewhat becoming.

"You're beautiful." I heard a voice behind me say.

"What?" I asked. I had never before been called beautiful. "I may look different than normal, but definitely not beautiful." I said firmly.

"No you are beautiful." He said again. "And I am a pretty good judge when it comes to woman. Now where are you headed, over to Bors', to play with the kiddies?" He teased.

"Well no, Vanora insisted I go to the tavern with the grownups tonight." I replied.

"Well I just happen to be headed that way." He said giving me a dazzling smile. "Why don't you join me."

"Let's go" I said taking his offered arm.

XXXXXXXXX

It was not yet late in the evening but already the tavern was starting to fill. There were several groups of Romans seated. Some were having dinner, some playing games. Others were trying to get the attention of the barmaids, who in turn were trying to gain the attention of the Sarmatian Knights, who were all seated together at a table.

"This is why I don't like taverns." I said out loud.

"What" Lancelot asked, not really paying attention to me, he was scanning the room also.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." I said.

Tristan was sitting at the far end of the table, Galahad was next to him. I walked over, and squeezed myself between the two of them.

"Just make yourself at home will ya." Galahad teased. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"So nice of you, to save me a seat." I said back.

"Hey I thought you were my date." Lancelot yelled from across the table.

"I was your date, you walked me to the tavern, and now our date is over." I said back to him.

"Oh Galahad, I thought you might want to know…." Lancelot began with a teasing smile on his face.

I could feel my face heating up, the little brat was about to tell him I had been snooping in his room.

"Want to know what?" Galahad asked.

"That you are sitting by the most beautiful woman in the room." He finished with a sweet smile on his face.

I just glared at him.

"Well we already knew that Lancelot, and by the way Taryn you do clean up nicely but I must admit I prefer Galahad's pants on you." Gawain said from his end of the table.

"I didn't know your hair was that long Taryn. It is as pretty as Gawains." An already drunk Galahad was saying.

"You think my hair is pretty?" Gawain almost choked on his food. Lancelot could not stop laughing at this, as was everyone else.

"Would you all please just shut up, and let a man eat his dinner in peace." Tristan finally interrupted our little banter.

"I agree." I said relieved to no longer be the topic of conversation. "How do you go about getting food in this place anyway?" I asked.

"Easy" Gawain said. "Lena, could you come here please." He called to a pretty looking bar maid, with long blonde hair, and full red lips. She would have been drop dead gorgeous had it not been for her very crooked nose.

"Lena" He said pulling the girl into his lap. "Would you be a doll, and go get Taryn here a plate of food." The girl was practically drooling, until he pointed over to me. She gave me a dirty look, and said "Sure Gawain anything for you."

"So" I began as she was walking away. "For me to get a meal here, I have to have a Knight seduce a barmaid?" I said utterly disgusted.

"I don't know" Bors joined in, "Some of them may not mind a little seduction from you, your looking good tonight Taryn." He ended his statement with a wolf howl.

Vanora had taken this moment to join us. "Vanora, can I leave now, please." I begged.

"You just got here, Taryn, relax have some fun." Vanora replied. "And the rest of you mind your manners."

Lena had come back by then with my steaming plate of food, which she plopped down unceremoniously in front of me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Hmm" She just snorted.

I ignored her and began to eat. The knights were soon in deep conversation about there next mission, which they believed Arthur was planning as they spoke. I got the feeling they were anxious to leave. I think life at the wall got to mundane, to boring for them at times.

"How is your shoulder Taryn?" Dagonet asked.

"It is feels great." I said rotating it a few times.

"I would say you could start using it more, as long as you don't push it." He said eyeing Tristan.

"Good, then we can start your training again in the morning." Tristan said, purposely ignoring Dagonet's look.

Our little group had started to break up by then. Lancelot had moved over to a gambling table, and was holding a quite happy looking bar maid on his lap. Galahad and Gawain were in the corner throwing daggers at a target, with again more barmaids hanging on there every move. This left me, Dagonet, Bors, and Tristan.

"Well boys what do we do now for fun?" I asked.

"Drink" said Bors raising his mug and downing it.

"What about you Dagonet, how do you spend your evenings?" I asked.

"By keeping them out of trouble." He said nodding to the younger knights. "And drinking." He added with a small grin.

"Tristan, what about you? Surely you don't just sit here by yourself and drink." I asked.

"We're not always by ourselves dearie, you're just frightening the company away." Bors said. "We can't even get a maid to fill our cups with you sitting here!"

I looked around, the only barmaids in sight were already in some men's lap, and showed no signs of getting up to refill Bors drink. Vanora was busy up at the counter, trying to take up the slack, for her rather lazy employees.

"Give me the cup" I said, "I will get you your drink Sir Bors." I said quite gallantly.

I passed Galahad and Gawain as I was walking up to the counter, they were quite involved with there game and woman, and took no notice of me. Lancelot was also very occupied.

"Vanora, could you please refill your lover's glass?" I asked.

"Taryn, you better be careful or they will all have you waiting on them hand and foot." She teased.

"Trust me this wont be a regular occurrence." I said as I turned to walk back. As I was walking past a table of Roman soldiers, I felt a hand on my arm. I looked down to see a very handsome, but very drunk soldier.

"You must be the new wench." He was saying.

"No, your mistaken." I said trying to pull my arm away. When suddenly he grabbed me by both arms and pulled me onto his lap. I felt his warm breath on my neck, the smell of alcohol was so thick it was nauseating. He began running his hands across my chest, my arms were pinned so I couldn't move.

"You and I are going to have a good time tonight." He was saying, I felt his wet lips on my neck. I was temporarily in a state of shock, I had never been treated this way by a man before. I started to struggle to free myself. When I saw a fist fly by my head and land directly in my captor's nose.

I then saw the owner of the fist, it was Gawain's. He had probably been the closest to me and saw my struggle. He pulled me quickly out of the man's lap and over to his side. I looked up at him gratefully.

"What was that for?" The Roman asked wiping the blood from his nose. "Since when are the barmaids only Sarmatian property."

"When they are the daughter of a Sarmatian." Gawain said. "You better watch who you are trying to seduce pretty boy."

We had drawn quite a crowd, the rest of the Knights had joined us, as had most of the Roman soldiers.

"She is much too good looking to be from any of your lowly breed." A foolish drunk yelled out.

"She is my daughter, and you Phillip owe her an apology." Tristan said to the man who had started all of this.

The Roman, Phillip was his name stood up and looked Tristan in the eye. "Just because she is your bastard daughter Tristan, do not expect us to treat her like royalty." He slurred.

Oh stupid, stupid man I thought to myself. I started to back away from the man, afraid of what might happen, but Tristan grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Apologize" He quietly demanded. A less drunk, but equally stupid Roman, choose that moment to join the little debate. "What if he doesn't, what are you going to do about it Sarmatian dog." He snarled.

Anyone could see the hate between these groups of men; it was as strong, as the wall surrounding our little fort. I was sure now there would be a fight. Only there were double the Romans, as there were Sarmatians.

"Lancelot." Tristan said over his shoulder. "Get her out of here." He said pushing me gently toward him.

Lancelot grabbed my arm and quickly steered me out of the room. As soon as the doors shut, I could hear the room erupt. I could make out the sound of chair smashing, glass breaking, punches connecting, and groans of pain, hopefully Roman groans.

"He is not going to kill him?" I asked hysteria building.

"No" laughed Lancelot. "Tristan is to smart to kill a Roman, at least while other Roman's are watching." He said. "The man will wish he was dead though."

"Do you fight with them often?" I asked.

"No rarely, Arthur is does not like us beating on his fellow country men. But don't worry when we do brawl, we always win." He said reassuringly.

"Now what would you like to do my lady?" He asked.

"Some fresh air would be wonderful." I said, it had gotten so hot in the tavern, I felt I could not breathe.

"Good I know just the place." He said, leading me up the stairs and to the top of the wall.

I had never walked on the wall before. The view was breathtaking; it seemed you could see for miles. It was the middle of the night, but it seemed as if every star in the sky had come out to greet us. The moon was round and full, and the light hit the wall making almost a magical feeling.

"No wonder the Roman's are so stupid tonight." Lancelot interrupted my thoughts. "It is a full moon.

"Yes it is." I said almost mesmerized by the light of it.

"What are you thinking?" Lancelot asked.

"Just about how peaceful it is up here." I lied. I was actually thinking how romantic it was, and how, well how handsome he was.

"I like to come up here and think, I agree it is peaceful at night." He said.

"What do you think about?" I asked.

"Everything, life, home, women, and war" He said.

"That surprises me Lancelot; I would not picture you as a thinker." I said innocently.

"I did not say I did it often." He laughed. "I leave that to Arthur."

We came to a little bench that was set against the back side of the wall.

"Care to sit for awhile." He offered.

"That would be fine." I said while sitting. He stood there looking out into the woods. "Sit by me." I said pulling him down beside me. It was a small bench, but we both fit, quite snuggly, I might add. We just sat in silence for awhile and starred at the stars.

"Tell me a story Lancelot." I asked.

"I don't know and stories." He said back.

"You must know a story; our people are known for their story telling." I said with disbelief.

"Okay here is my story. Once upon a time there was a young boy. This young boy was forced from his homeland by barbarians. He was then shipped to a foreign land and forced to fight for the barbarians. He was made to kill innocent people, only fighting for their homeland, until the day, some 15 years later when he would be released. There you go Taryn, I do know one story." He said.

"That is not a story, Lancelot only a sad reality." I said quietly.

"I am sorry Taryn, I want to cheer you up, but my life is not a life of fairy tales, it is only reality, and that is all I know." He apologized. "Why don't you tell me a story?"

"Okay, Lancelot, I will, and trust me mine will be much better than yours." I teased.

"Once upon a time in a kingdom far far a way lived a beautiful princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort. She lived in the castle guarded by a terrible fire breathing dragon. Many brave knights tried to rescue her, but none prevailed." I took that moment to pause and look up at my brave knight, who much to my dismay, had fallen asleep, and was snoring softly.

Well so much for my entertaining story, I thought to myself. Oh well might as well make the best of it. I carefully without waking him cuddled up closely to his side. I do believe he is even more handsome in his sleep. He looked almost angelic. I sat there for many minutes listening to his rhythmic breathing. When it was obvious he was not going to wake him up, I decided I had better wake him up, I did not want Tristan to worry about wandering where I was.

I not so gently stuck my elbow into his ribs. "And that is the end." I yelled loudly in his ear.

"Hm what the" He jumped up he was wide awake now. "Oh Taryn, I'm sorry I nodded off for a minute. That was a positively thrilling story." He said.

"Yes, it is one of my favorites." I agreed. "My favorite part is when the fire breathing dragon, eats the brave knight when he falls asleep during the first 20 seconds of the princess' story."

"Yes I liked that" He started to agree, than he realized what I was saying. "Okay, I admit it I am caught. I really am sorry Taryn; I just had a long day." He finished lamely.

"It's okay Lance. I think we should go back now." I said.

"Yes they are probably looking for you; do you want to go back to the tavern?"

"I don't think so, why don't you just take me back to my room."

"Your wish is my command lady." He said holding out his arm.

I did not take his arm, but instead grabbed his hand, and that is how we walked back, hand in hand, just enjoying the very unusual peace and quiet.

Lancelot walked me up toward our quarters; none of the others were back yet. I opened my door, and walked in, he followed me looking around the room, making sure it was free of intruders.

"Well my lady, I leave you to your bed." He said stepping into the door way.

I daringly took a step closer to him. "Lancelot, I just wanted to thank you for keeping me company tonight." I said my blue eyes peering up into his dark ones.

"It was my pleasure Taryn." He said softly lowering his head. I raised mine, and quickly closed my eyes in hope of what I thought was coming, but instead, I felt his lips land on the top of my head. I opened my eyes, and looked up at him, the disappointment evident.

'Oh Taryn, I am sorry, I just can't help it, you remind me so of my little sister." He apologized stepping out of the room.

I quickly recovered and yelled back at him. "Your right Lancelot, it would be weird, I can't help but think of my father when I see you." I started to slam my door, when I noticed another person had entered the hall, and was being quite amused by our little exchange.

"Shut up Gawain." I yelled and slammed the door.

Please Review, it gets me motivated. If the Taryn, Lancelot scene seemed wierd, sorry. No there will not be a Lancelot Taryn pairing, unless I change my mind but I wanted to show, how if in the right situation, a little moonlight, any female on earth is going to be attracted to Lancelot. Taryn is beginning to look for love. I don't think it will be Lancey though!


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

What just happened, I thought as I went and sat on my bed. Did I just almost throw myself at one of the knights? Lancelot on top of that with Gawain watching! I was mortified, as I realized what I must look like, silly little girl, trying to play dress up, causing a huge fight at the local tavern. Then just to add a bang to the evening, tried to seduce the most womanizing knight of all, and failed. I should be crying, but the hilarity of it all was more than I could take. It started off as a small laugh, and then built of to a full fledge case of giggles, I couldn't stop, this had to be the funniest, most embarrassing thing that has happened to me. I was laughing so hard, I fell off my bed with a loud thud.

"Ouch" I said rubbing my bottom. As I was picking myself up off the floor, my door suddenly flew open. Tristan came flying in with sword drawn.

"Taryn, what is going on , who is in here with you!" He demanded to know.

The sight of him standing there, hair a mess, probably from the earlier fight, sword drawn, and trying to figure, who was causing this commotion in my room was more than I could take. The laughter started again, uncontrollable this time. I slid back down to the floor leaning against my bed. Trying to regain some control of myself, I bit my hand to try to hold back the laughter, but my shoulders continued to shake.

My dear father's mouth was hanging open, he had decided though it was safe enough to sheath his sword.

"Taryn, are you drunk?" He said standing over me.

Oh it was too much; "No" I said trying my hardest to not start giggling.

"Then please tell me what is going on." He said with a bewildered sound to his voice.

"Tristan, Tristan" I said grabbing his hand, and pulling him down by me. "Your daughter temporarily lost the good sense she was born with tonight." I said a little more seriously.

"Taryn what did you do." He asked a very fatherly tone coming to his voice.

"Nothing I care to explain to you dear father, but rest assured nothing dangerous, and nothing I will ever repeat." I said looking up into his eyes. "I am sorry about what happened tonight at the tavern, are you all right?"

"Yes Taryn, I am fine and so is everyone else, although the tavern is in shambles, we will deal with that in the morning though." He said starring right back at me. "You should sleep now, remember Dagonet said your shoulder was healed."

"I am tired. I will meet you then in the practice field tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"Yes, Taryn goodnight." He said standing to leave.

I watched him start to walk to the door. "Tristan" I said. He stopped and turned toward me.

"Thanks for coming to check on me." I said, giving him a hug around the neck. He just stood there all stiff and stoic, not moving. I stepped back and looked at him.

"I'm sorry" I began slightly hurt. "I know you aren't the most affectionate person in the world." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Taryn, I am not used to affection, that does not mean I don't want yours. Don't ever think that. I will teach you some things over the next few months maybe you can teach me a few as well." He said with a slight smile to his lips.

"I would be glad to." I said. "Goodnight dear Tristan." I said again, but this time, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. It was hard to see through his beard, but I know I spotted a hint of red in his cheeks.

"Definitely take some getting used to" I heard him mumble as he walked out the door.

I slipped my dress, the one which had caused most of my troubles this evening, off and changed into my night shirt. It had been a very mixed up day, but I went to bed with a smile on my face.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning I woke up with the birds. My happy mood had continued I was not going to let anything ruin my day. I went to my window, no one was yet in the field, I stood there and let the early morning summer sun hit my face. It was a beautiful sunrise, the promise of a beautiful day.

I went to my closet, deciding on what to wear. I had a feeling nothing Tristan had planned today involved me wearing a dress. So, I pulled out a pair of dark green boy trousers, and a cream tunic. My hair was a mess from going to bed with it half pulled up. I started to brush it so I could braid it, but then decided it was too much hastle. So I gathered it up, and twisted it into a very messy looking bun. I would pay for not taking the time later, but I was anxious to start my day.

By the time I made it out to the field, Tristan was already there waiting on me.

"I did not expect you up this early." He said to me.

"Then why are you waiting on me?" I said with laughter in my voice.

"I am not waiting on you." He said raising his arm into the air. "I was waiting on her."

I looked to the sky, and saw his feathered friend circling above. She slowly and gracefully glided down, to land softly on his arm. She was a beautiful animal, obviously well trained. I held my arm out in front of her and made a soft clucking sound, and surprisingly to her master, she switched perches. I reached up with my free hand, and softly stroked her head.

"She does not usually leave me so easily." He said slightly annoyed.

"Well what do you expect, were sisters." I said holding my arm next to his, and letting her return to him. He just starred at me and shook his head, sometimes I think he had no idea what to say to me. He then raised his arm to release her, and she soared into the morning sky.

"Are you ready to begin?" He asked.

"Bring it on." I said cheerfully, again gaining the amused/annoyed stare from my father.

We practiced hard for nearly an hour, he gave me words of advice and encouragement trying to help sharpen, my not so great technique. My muscles were not as strong as they had been, after not doing much but entertain children for the last two weeks, so I soon needed a break. I went to get a drink of water from the well and saw that we were not the only ones up. Dagonet and Lancelot were walking toward us.

"Good morning" Dagonet called, I returned the greeting. Lancelot only nodded in my direction, and then went over to the targets, and began firing arrows. I talked to Dagonet for a few minutes, assured him my shoulder was holding up quite well. I looked over again at Lancelot who did not meet my gaze. Hmm I thought to myself who is being the childish one now.

I decided it would do no good to have to walk on eggshells around him the rest of the day; I might as well get it over with now. I went over and grabbed my bow and arrows I had sat down earlier. I walked toward him without saying anything. I stood as close to him as safety would allow and began firing arrows at the target next to his. What I lacked in sword play I made up for in archery. Hunting was a way of life for me, I had been shooting a bow most of my life. I watched as most of my arrows hit dead center. I did not stop until I ran out of arrows.

"That was some nice shooting Taryn." He finally said.

"Well good morning to you to Lancelot, I thought we weren't speaking." I said with mock surprise in my voice.

"Taryn" He began, "I am sorry about last night, I didn't mean to lead…" I stopped him there.

"Lancelot, I have no idea what happened last night, I just want you to know I spent most of the evening laughing about it." I began.

"Is that what that was?" He said with eyebrows raised. "I thought you were sobbing, our rooms are right next to each other you know."

I had a good laugh over this poor Lancelot thinking he had broken my little heart. "Lancelot" I said between laughs, "Let us not speak of this ever again, and I have always wanted a big brother." I smiled at him sweetly.

He let out a sigh of relief. "So I really don't remind you of your father?" He asked.

"No, you are not the fatherly type, and my father is much more handsome than you, and I just said we weren't to talk of last night ever again." I scolded.

In response he just hugged me to him, and rubbed his fist into my already messy hair. I was glad, I had gotten this over with, I was not about to have a black cloud hanging over my day. I gently pushed him away, and walked back over toward Tristan.

"What was going on with all that?" He asked fatherly tone in place.

"Oh nothing, just gained a sister and a brother in one morning." I said picking my sword back up. "Ready to go again?" I asked.

He raised his curved blade in response, and we began to go again. We worked more on foot work, this time.

"Foot work and speed are two of the most important parts of sword play. You have natural speed and coordination, but you must work on your feet, use them as part of your weapon. You must never be still or flat footed. Be on your toes, ready to strike or retreat, whatever need be." He explained with great importance.

I tried my best to listen to him and follow his teaching. I wanted him to know what I lacked right now in skill, I would make up in hard work and determination. I believe I was accomplishing that, I was working harder than I ever had.

We were soon joined by Bors, Galahad, and Gawain. I waved hello to all of them and noticed Galahad had a dark purple circle around his left eye.

"Galahad, your poor eye, did that happen last night." I said while walking toward him.

"Yes, remind me not to fight when I am already quite drunk." He said rubbing his head.

'Well thank you for helping me." I said kissing him on the cheek under his swollen eye. "I am sorry you were injured."

"Hey" Gawain interrupted. "Remember I'm the one who pulled you out of the pretty Romans lap. Don't I get a thanks?"

"Thank you Gawain." I said reaching out my hand and shaking his. "Your services were greatly appreciated." I said with a big smile on my face.

Our pleasant little conversation was interrupted by a not so looking pleasant looking Arthur. "Knight, could you please all come over here, we need to discuss some things." Arthur commanded.

"Have any of you been wondering why I have not been out here with you yet this morning?" He asked looking straight at Galahad and his black eye. "Galahad have you?" he questioned.

"Maybe you decided to catch up on your sleep?" He said grinning.

"No" Arthur said his voice rising slightly. "I spent the first part of it listening to an angry tavern owner explain to me how my knights had torn apart his place of business. I spent the next part of my morning finding out why none of the Roman soldiers would be able to work today because they had been to badly injured by the Knights. You all know you are not to fight with them. I want to know now who the cause of this was." He said the anger very evident in his voice.

Everyone sat there in silence, starring at the ground, like little children who had been caught with there hand in the cookie jar.

"I want answers, or you all will be docked a months pay." He said his voice even louder.

"It was Taryn's fault." I heard a voice say. I looked up in shock to see who had just blamed this on me, and saw it was none other than Gawain.

"Just how was this my fault!" I shouted my anger rising.

"Well, if you hadn't come to the tavern trying to look all provocative, the soldiers would have never tried to seduce you thus, none of the Knights would have had to defend your honor." He said with a grin on his face.

"Provocative" I shouted at him. "What kind of a word is that?" "Am I not allowed to dress like a woman, what is wrong with that?"

"Because my dear, you are not a woman you are a child." Lancelot decided to enter the conversation at this point which was a very bad move.

"I am not a child, I will be sixteen next month, and am no younger than most of the bar maids you all love so dearly." I said glaring at them both.

Arthur choose this moment to interrupt my little tirade. "Taryn please calm down, and tell me what happened in your own words." He said the anger gone from his voice.

"Gladly Arthur. I went to the tavern for dinner. I went to refill Bors glass, was grabbed by one of your pig of a soldiers. Gawain choose to intervene by smashing the mans face. Words were said between Knights and soldiers, the next thing I knew Lancelot was pulling me from the tavern, and it sounded as if a fight began, that is all I know. I think if you want to yell at anyone you should yell at your soldiers, and teach them…" I was interrupted by my up till then silent father.

"Taryn I think Arthur has heard enough." Tristan said giving me an unpleasant look.

"Taryn, I see how you think you are the victim in this, but Gawain is quite right this was your fault." Arthur said much to my surprise and dismay.

I opened my mouth to interrupt him, but was quickly silenced by another menacing look from my father.

"If you are going to live among us you are going to have to learn how to fend for yourself without one of the Knights rushing to your side for aid, thus endangering themselves. Any other of the woman could have handled themselves in that situation. The soldiers can be rude, but are not rapist. Taryn, I think it would be appropriate for you to head over to the tavern now, and help the owners clean up." He said.

I just nodded my head. I turned to give Gawain and evil look, and found him with a little grin on his face. Arthur noticed it also.

"Oh and Gawain, since you did throw the punch that started it, you can go help her." He added.

The grin quickly disappeared from his face; it was my turn to smile now.

"The rest of you Knights will spend the rest of the day doing your regular duties, plus those of the soldiers you injured." Arthur said turning to leave.

"Taryn" he said catching my arm as he was leaving. "I will make sure you have an apology by the end of the day." Arthur gave me a quick wink as he left.

"Well there goes my good day." I said looking into the sunny sky.

To all my wonderful reviewers thanks so much, you make this little hobby much more fun!

Lancelottristanbaby: I am glad you like the story, you always make me laugh. I am not sure if I agree with you ratings of the knights cuteness, lol!

Elfisire: Thanks for reading and reviewing, not sure what you disagree with though.

Camereyn: When I was putting the fairy tale part in, I was thinking of my favorites, which one is Shrek. It is not word for word, I was to lazy to pull out the Shrek DVD, but I was cracking up when I wrote it, I was sure someone would say something. I like your ideas on the Taryn pairing, may somehow work it into my story, but I am afraid I may disappoint you. Thanks so much for your reviews.

Camlann: Thanks for your review. I am glad you found it funny also. I know Taryn is fifteen, but by the time the story catches up with the movie she will be 17. So it will probably be a Knight pairing, don't mean to disappoint, but don't worry she is not hooking up with anyone at 15, although I am sure it was done then. When I read your review I thought Hmmm I should do soap opera aging. Yesterday Taryn was 15, today she is 21, lol.

Tracy 137: Sorry, no Lancelot, they will be close though. I am glad you like the story.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

Assuming my practice session was now over. I took my leave and started making my way to the tavern. It was definitely not how I had planned to spend this beautiful summer day, but what is done is done.

"Taryn wait up." I heard a voice behind me call, which I chose to ignore. I kept walking back straight, head held high toward my punishment for the day.

"Taryn, did you not hear me?" Gawain asked, as he caught up with me.

I kept my pace and did not even acknowledge his presence; I was not in the mood to look at him much less talk to him.

"Okay, okay, I know you're mad at me. Honestly though Taryn I did not mean to get you in trouble. I was really only half serious when I told Arthur it was your fault. I had no idea he would actually go along with the idea." He explained.

"Well you were pretty convincing." I snapped forgetting all about the silent treatment.

"Taryn I am trying to say I am sorry, I talked to Arthur and explained the situation more thoroughly to him. He said if that is how it was I could clean the tavern myself. So you are off the hook." Gawain said, and by the look on his face, he actually thought I would be fine with this.

"Gawain how about this, I will clean the tavern by myself and your off the hook. All you did was prove to Arthur I am incapable of doing anything on my own, and am always going to need one of you sticking up for me. So go do whatever it is you do all day, and leave me alone!" I said storming into the tavern.

It was definitely a wreck. There was broken glass, and pottery everywhere. Tables and chairs were overturned some of them smashed. There were puddles of ale mixed with blood all over the floor. I saw a large wooden tray in the corner of the room where it looked like someone had already begun to clean, and then got frustrated with the enormity of the job. I went and picked it up with a sigh, and started my duty.

A partially bald man, with a large belly was working back in the kitchen area. He must have heard me, for he started walking my way.

"Well well well it looks like Arthur found the cause of this mess, although you are certainly not who I was expecting." He said while shaking his head.

"Sir I am sorry about the trouble, I will work until it is all cleaned up." I said.

"Yes that is fine, but I want to know is who is going to pay for all the damages." He said with eyebrows raised.

"Well I would mister mister what is your name?" I asked.

"Haman" He replied.

"What I was saying, was I feel awful, but I have no money." I said while shrugging my shoulders. 

"I believe I could fix that." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You work for me for one month and the debt is repaid." He said.

I was about to respond when we were interrupted by the entrance of Gawain.

"Taryn will not be working here." He stated quite firmly. "If there is money owed we will all take responsibility." He said.

"Gawain I believe this is none of your concern, and I told you not to come here besides that." I said pointedly.

"It is my business because I don't want to have to be cleaning this place up every time I have to keep one of the filthy Romans hands of off you!" He said.

"Gawain I can take care of myself, just like I would have last night if you wouldn't have jumped in without giving me a chance. I am telling you now I don't need your help!" I nearly shouted at him.

"I hate to interrupt this little lover's quarrel, but if this place is going to be clean by tonight you better get started." Haman said with a hint of amusement on his face.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS." Gawain and I shouted at almost exactly the precise moment. I just looked at him, if I was not so mad I would have laughed, instead I turned in the opposite direction and started cleaning. It did not take quite as long as I thought it would to pick the place up with the two of us working. I picked up the now completely loaded wooden tray and began to carry it out to the trash bin. I nearly stumbled under the weight of it, the pieces of glass and clay weighed far more than they looked.

"Taryn I will get that for you." Gawain offered.

"Okay", I said handing it to him. He had a surprised look on his face.

"I may be stubborn, but I'm not stupid!" I said turning back to my chores, I heard him laughing under his breath.

"Haman" I yelled into the kitchen "where do I get water for the floors."

"There is a well outside the door, use the buckets and rags in the corner." He hollered back.

I went and filled two of the buckets, and began my scrubbing. When Gawain came back in, I pointed him in the direction of the other bucket. "We are almost finished could you hurry up please." I said.

"Slave driver." He muttered.

I had most of the floor cleaned, but my water was getting pretty disgusting. I went back out front to change it. When I entered the tavern I surveyed our work. The chairs and tables were all back in place, the trash was gone, as was most of the stains on the wood floor. I looked over to where Gawain was working. He was on his hands and knees scrubbing. It was a sight I am sure not many people had seen. A legendary Sarmatian Knight on his hands and knees scrubbing a floor. I looked down at my bucket full of clean, icy cold water, and a wicked, wicked idea came to me.

I crept as quietly as I could behind him, using all my Tristan taught stalking techniques. I held the bucket up and was going to sprinkle just a little of the water down the back of his neck, When I suddenly felt a hand on my ankle. It startled me so bad that the little drops turned into half the bucket. Gawain jumped up and spun around.

"TARYN" He started to yell, and then on second thought grabbed the bucket out of my hands and emptied the rest of it over my head. We just stood there dripping, and glaring at each other for a brief moment. Then he began to smile, the smile was a contagious one, for soon I was grinning from ear to ear.

"I just couldn't help myself." I said between giggles.

"Yeah me neither." He laughed.

"Friends again?" he asked.

"I'll have to think about that one." I said with teasing in my voice.

"What are you two doing now?" Haman yelled when he saw us standing there dripping.

"I think I have had enough help for the day, off with both of you." He said.

"Gladly." Gawain said tossing his scrub brush back into the bucket. "Taryn, shall we?" He said offering me a soggy arm.

"We shall" I said taking the offered arm. "Goodbye Haman." I called over my shoulder.

"Don't forget, you start tomorrow." He yelled after me.

As we walked out the door the blistering afternoon sun poured down on us. My beautiful day had turned into a scorcher.

"The wet clothes actually feel pretty good." I joked. "Are the summers here always this hot?" I asked.

"It is not to bad, today is hotter than normal. You will get used to it." He said matter of factly.

"Maybe if I can survive that long." I said dramatically.

"What time do you think it is?" He suddenly asked.

"I don't know" I said looking at the sky "probably two past the noon hour."

"Well we have time then." He said.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"You will see, let me go get Galahad, he would pout for a week if I did not get him, meet me in the stables in ten minutes." He said as he was turning to walk away.

Okay this could be interesting. What surprise could Gawain have in store; I am not sure I wanted to know. I debated going to the stables, or just returning to my room to take a nap, but curiosity got the better of me. I started making my way to the stables. It was not long before Galahad and Gawain joined me.

"Bridle your horse but no saddle, we wont be riding long, and it would be to hot for them." Gawain said.

"Well can you at least tell me where we are going?" I asked again.

"But that would ruin the surprise." Galahad said.

I rolled my eyes in response. We led the horses out the back, and down a side ally. At each corner Gawain would stop and look both ways before crossing. Soon we were at the back end of the fort.

"Why do I get the feeling we are sneaking out." I asked.

"Because we are" said Galahad. "Don't you think we have things we are to be doing in the middle of the day?"

"I don't know what you are supposed to be doing, but after this morning I would not want to make Arthur mad again." I told them both.

"Yes I suppose he was a little cranky this morning, but don't worry, he won't find us." Galahad said confidently.

"Okay see the woods over there." Gawain pointed to some trees several kilometers from the back of the fort. "Ride quickly over there one at a time there is a trail when you pass those first big oaks."

"What are we doing now playing spy?" I asked at there silly boyish antics.

"Just follow us." Galahad said over his shoulder as he started riding toward the woods.

"Fine" I said as I followed them into the woods. There was a trail right were Gawain had said. It was narrow, and did not look like it had been ridden lately, there were weeds, and trees overgrown into it, but the horses made there way. It was a great little trail other than that. There were enough trees to block the burning sun, but not to many to block all the light. There was a variety of different trees, I had never seen before, and colorful plants. I could not get over the colors, such a vast change from the land I had came from. After about 20 minutes of riding, I started to hear a sound different than the ones of the birds chirping. It sounded almost like running water. I looked ahead and saw Gawain and Galahad had stopped and were waiting for me to catch up.

"Well here we are." Galahad said.

I looked beyond there shoulder, and to say I was pleasantly surprised would be an understatement. There was a small lake, the sun shone of it, the water was so clear, you could see the rocky bottom, but the most impressive thing of all was the waterfall that fell over the cliffs about 30 feet above the water.

"Surprise." Gawain said.

"Oh it is so beautiful!" I exclaimed. "When did you find it?"

"I think we had been here what about a month when we found it, right Galahad?" Gawain said.

"So you two have been sneaking off here for the last fifteen years?" I asked.

"Well we don't always sneak, we only sneak when we are supposed to be doing something else, but we have not been here for several years, there just hasn't been time." Gawain said.

Gawain and Galahad dismounted, and began stripping off there clothes.

"Um, what are you two doing?" I asked.

"Swimming." Galahad replied. "You didn't think we ride up here for the view did you?"

"Well actually I did." I said trying not to stare at there well muscled bodies. "Are you going to be taking off all your clothes?" I asked with my hand now covering my eyes. I heard laughing in response.

"No Taryn, we are not going to bare all in front of your innocent little eyes." Gawain laughed.

I slowly peaked through my fingers and noticed they had their under drawers on. I breathed a sigh of relief. They continued to laugh at me, as they turned and jumped into the inviting water.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I yelled down at them. "Be your look out?"

"No, come join us." Galahad called out to me.

"No, I don't like to swim." I said back to them.

"Well" said Gawain pulling his body out of the water. "We will just have to help you."

"Noooo, I screeched running in the opposite direction. I was almost to my horse when I stumbled on a branch, long enough for him to catch me. I felt his cool wet arms wrap around my waist, he carried me kicking and screaming to the waters edge.

He set me down, on the bank of the lake. "Okay, take off whatever you don't want wet." He said with a smile on his lips.

"I am not taking any of my clothes of in front of you!" I said firmly.

"Okay", have it your way he said, preparing to heave me into the lake.

"Alright, alright" The thought of riding back to the fort in wet britches, and shoes was not appealing. My tunic would be long enough to cover anything I did not want seen, so I pulled off my shoes.

"Turn your back." I said to Gawain.

"If you promise not to run." He said.

"I promise." I said as he started to turn.

I quickly stripped off my pants and before he could turn back around, I dove into the water. Oh it was heavenly, not to cold not to warm just perfect. We spent hours just swimming, talking, floating, and occasionally some good natured dunking. It was the most fun I have had in years.

"I think we need to start heading back." Gawain said all too soon.

"Oh do we have to." I said poking my lip out, as I had seen Bors children do time and time again to get there way with there daddy.

"What first we have to drag you in here and now we have to drag you out?" Gawain laughed.

"Okay, but promise me you will bring me back." I pleaded.

"I promise, now come on before they realize we are missing." Gawain said.

I begrudgingly pulled myself out of the water, and began to put my pants back on. My cream colored shirt was sticking to me, and very see through. I looked up to Gawain and Galahad busy dressing and not paying the least bit of attention to me. Oh well, I thought, its nothing new to them. I walked over to where I had tethered Black.

"Come on boy want a drink." I said leading him to the lake, and letting him take a few drinks of the cool water. Galahad and Gawain did the same with their mounts.

We were soon back on the trail and headed home. Home, it was strange that I already thought of the fort as home, I had only lived there a little over two weeks. I never thought I would call a Roman fort home, but then again home is not a place it is people, and already, I had many there that I cared about, I thought looking at the two dripping knights ahead of me.

XXXXXXXX

I went up to my room to get a fresh change of clothes; Arthur wanted us all to meet at the round table this evening for dinner together. I guess he was feeling bad about his mood earlier in the day. I changed my clothes and began to attempt to do something with my hair. I tried to pull it out of the bun I had put it into earlier in the day, but the curls, had turned into knots, and it was wound so tight in places around the tie, I did not think I would ever get it out. I worked for what seemed like hours, it was more like 20 minutes, trying to get the tie out. I am very tender headed and the pain was getting excruciating. I was interrupted from my task by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called.

It was Gawain. "Ready to go yet?" He asked.

"Gawain", I said with tears starting to form in my eyes. "I think I am going to need you to cut my hair off."

"Wow, you do have a mess", he said looking at my snarled hair. "But I think we can manage, here give me your comb, I do have some experience with hair." He said tossing his golden locks behind his shoulder.

He then began to gently disentangle my hair, combing here, unwinding there, and occasionally cutting. He explained he would only cut the places so tangled that he could not work the comb through. Soon we were joined by another person searching for me, my father.

"Taryn, what on earth did you do to your hair?" he asked.

"Don't ask," Gawain answered for me. "Come Tristan, he said holding out an extra comb, come help make your daughter presentable. Surprisingly enough he took the comb, and began trying to rid me of my many tangles.

Galahad who was walking down the hall saw my open door, and stuck his head in. "Oh Taryn your hair looks awful." He exclaimed. I could feel the evil glares he received from the two men sitting behind me.

"If you don't want to help leave." Gawain snarled at him.

"Well what can I do?" Galahad asked.

"Moral support." I said pitifully, this is torture for me.

He came and sat in front of me taking my hands in his. "Poor Taryn, you're such a brave girl." He cooed jokingly.

"I do believe I have seen everything." I heard a voice near the door say. I started to turn to look.

"Don't move your head darling; I have a knife at your scalp." Gawain commanded. "Lancelot please shut the door and tell Arthur we will be along shortly, we had an emergency." I could hear the laughter all the way down the hall.

Finally the whole painful ordeal was over. Tristan had pulled what hair they had left back into a braid. I looked at the pile of hair on my bed and the floor.

"It is not as much as it seems Taryn." Galahad comforted. "You had so much no one will even notice any is missing."

"And from now on take better care of your hair." Gawain scolded. "Or next time we will cut it all off."

I just nodded my head sadly, for once, Gawain was very right. The four of us, then made our way to the round table, anxious to see what Arthur had in store for us.

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming!


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, if I hadn't mentioned it lately except what I make up.

Chapter 12

The dinner at the round table was not a happy one for me. Arthur informed the knights they must leave tomorrow at first light. They would be gone for about a week, and I would not be allowed to join them. I did not understand why I could not go. Had I not traveled over the entire Roman Empire to get here? What could there be on the northern boarder of their territory that I could not handle. A whole week without them. I guess it is back to babysitting for me.

"Taryn, you must not be upset with Arthur for not allowing you to go, for if he would allow it, I would forbid it" my father said entering my brooding thoughts.

"I don't know why, I can handle myself." I pouted as we walked back to our quarters.

"Taryn, we are going because there is trouble with attacking Woads. If they are crossing our boarders and attacking villages, they will no doubt attack us. You are not yet ready for it, and would be a distraction. Your time will come if you so choose." He said trying to make me understand the situation.

"What will I do all week without you?" I implored.

"I am sure you will think of something." He chuckled.

"Goodnight Tristan, I will see you off, please wake me when you wake." I asked.

"I promise." He said, as I started to enter my room.

"What no hug tonight." He said before I could shut the door on him.

I turned around to his open arms and hugged him tightly. "I am sorry Tristan, it seems as if I have only just found you, I hate you having to leave, but I understand it is your duty."

"Goodnight Taryn" He said with one final squeeze, leaving me to my thoughts again.

It had been another long day. Not the perfect day I had hoped for, but a good day, a week is not that long. I also have my new job to look forward to, or dread, I am not sure which one. It was not long before sleep claimed me.

XXXXXXXXX

It seemed like I had just fallen asleep when I heard the knock on my door.

"Come in." I called, knowing it would be my father.

"Taryn, why don't you stay here, we will be leaving fairly quickly." Tristan said.

"No, I want to see you off. I am ready now, see I slept in my clothes." I said with a sleepy grin on my face.

He just shook his head at me; I jumped up more awake now, and followed him down to the stables. The other knights were there already getting their gear together. Galahad still looked half asleep.

"I take it you're not a morning person." I said teasingly.

"Ha ha, easy for you to say when you can climb back in bed and go back to sleep." He said grumpily.

"My, someone got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I said turning my attention back to my father.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked.

"No, I have a routine of checking and rechecking, my gear and supplies, you would only distract me." He said matter of factly.

"Okay maybe I should just go back to bed." I said slightly annoyed.

"Come over hear Taryn." Lancelot called out.

"I always enjoy your company. Maybe you could entertain me with a story." He said with a grin on his face, in typical brotherly fashion.

"Now I really am leaving." I said not wanting to relive any more embarrassing moments.

"No Taryn, I am only teasing, I do want your company." He said more seriously this time.

"What are you planning on doing with your time for the next week?" He asked.

"I am not sure yet, but it definitely won't be spent missing you!" I teased back.

I sat and chatted with them all as they readied themselves. Tristan was right it did not take long. I am sure they have all gone through this routine quite often. Arthur was there giving last minute instructions to Jols, who would be remaining behind. Vanora was there also to see Bors off.

"Knights are we ready?" Arthur asked.

"Aye" they all replied.

"Then let us ride." He commanded.

I turned to give my father a hug. He was not so free with his affection in front of the other knights. "Be safe." I whispered in his ear.

"I will, and you stay out of trouble. Jols and Vanora will be here if you need anything." He said in his new found fatherly voice. I always wanted to laugh when I heard it, it comes so natural.

"What about me." A voice said over my shoulder.

"Gawain" I said going into his arms freely. "Don't forget your promise." I warned as I hugged him.

"Taryn, I have no idea what you are talking about." He teased holding me back to look me in the eyes.

"You better, or I will tell Arthur about you sneaking off yesterday." I said smacking him playfully on the arm.

I was soon pulled into one pair of arms after another, until I had given all of the knights a goodbye hug. Well everyone except Arthur he and I just weren't there yet. Vanora put her arm around me as we watched them ride through the gates, and off into the unknown.

"He has left me like this more times than I can count, and has always come back to me, but every time I fear the worst." She said sadly.

I nodded my head in understanding. "They will return to us." I said confidently.

"But many of them have not." She said pointing to the area where I knew to be the cemetery where the fallen where buried.

"We cannot think like that." I said firmly. "Prepare for the worst, but hope for the best."

We walked back into town in silence. "God watch over them." I prayed silently to myself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I did exactly what Galahad said I would do. I went back to bed, and slept late into the afternoon, what else was there to do? When I awoke I went to Vanora's house. The twins were upset; I did not come over yesterday, so I thought I would spend some time with them. I entertained them with tales of my journey, people I had encountered on my trip.

It was quite a task to put a meal on the table for ten children, although Vanora managed well. She was grateful to my help. It was early in her pregnancy, but she explained that is when you feel the worst. I helped her cut up the vegetables for the stew as we talked.

"Are you ready to start your new job tonight?" She asked.

"I think so, I am not afraid of the work, it seems an easy enough job." I said with confidence.

"It is not the work that is the problem, it is the customers, and we get some rough characters from time to time." She warned.

"Yes I have seen that first hand, I must admit, I am worried about running into the man who caused this trouble in the first place." I said the earlier confidence totally lacking this time.

"Do you know what is strange Taryn? The soldier you had problems with is usually a decent guy, I am not sure what was going on that night. All you have to do tonight is show confidence, but do not look or be vulnerable. Do your job, and be firm, watch Helene she will be there tonight you can learn a lot from her." She instructed me.

"I will Vanora, I wish you could be there with me, but I know you can't work every night." I said with a sigh.

"Enough talk Taryn, you need to eat, for you will have little time tonight." She said with a grin on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into the tavern around seven o'clock. There were only a few scattered villagers. So far so good. I walked to the back to try to find a familiar face. I saw the pretty blonde with the crooked nose, wiping off a counter.

"Hello," I began, "I'm Taryn"

"I know who you are; I think everyone at this stupid fort knows about Tristan's precious long lost daughter." She said with a cold smile that did not reach her eyes. "Helena" She called. "Your new recruit is here."

A friendly looking girl, with chestnut brown hair came around the corner. "Taryn, hello I am so glad to meet you, I have heard so much about you." Her smile was much more authentic.

"I am not sure who you are all talking to, but I hope it is all good." I replied. "Please tell me what I need to do."

"Well one of us serves food, someone does drinks, someone has to clear the tables, and all of us are in charge of entertainment. Since it is your first night you can pick." She said.

"What do you mean by entertainment?" I asked with a wary look on my face.

"Pretty much anything to keep the men happy, and buying drinks, is what Haman tells us." She said cheerfully.

"They are not touching me." I said firmly.

"We are not whores, Taryn if that is what you are thinking." Lena interrupted.

"Oh Taryn, that is not what I meant." Helena laughed.

"I meant entertain them by singing, reciting, dancing, or just carrying on a conversation with the lonely ones." She said.

"You can let them touch you though if you choose, and we usually do." Helen laughed.

"Well good, because no one is touching me!" I said with a little arrogance to my voice.

"Good, I hope that vow still stands when the Knights return, because I don't like to share." Lena said sharply.

I turned my head to look at her to see if she was serious, I could tell by the narrowing of her eyes she was.

"Oh come Lena, leave her alone, she is but a child, she will not be stealing any of your knights away from you." Helena laughed.

"She is not much younger than us." Lena retorted. "How old are you?" She demanded of me.

"I will be sixteen in a few weeks." I mumbled, tired of the conversation.

"See Helena, you are but 18, and I 17, she will be after them soon." She adamantly said.

"More like you're afraid they will be after her." Helena snapped back. "Forgive my sister she has no manners."

"I think I will clear the tables, and leave the entertaining, and the men to you both." I said trying to change the conversation.

"Good because I see a dirty one now." Lena said pertly, pointing at an empty table.

I went and grabbed the tray I had used the day before to clean the place, and began filling it again. I found my mind wandering to the knights, and wondering what they were doing now, if they were safe. It would be a long six days.

I kept busy most of the evening. I chatted here and there with different villagers, most were polite, and some were even interesting. This job actually wasn't that bad when you got used to it. I was feeling quite confident, until I saw the door open, and the room begin to fill with, yuck, Romans.

I watched, as they all took seats in the back corner of the room. Lena and Helena were over there quickly, as well as several other barmaids that had come later in the evening. I am sure the Romans enjoyed it when the knights were gone, for they received all the female attention. I stayed clear of the table as much as I could, but soon the table began to fill with clutter. Helena came over and pushed me in that direction.

"Come now they won't bite, and after the beating they got the other night over you, I am sure they will be on better behavior tonight." She said reassuringly.

I walked over hesitantly to the table they were crowded elbow to elbow, and there was no way I could just quietly clear the table, and none of them were offering any help.

"Um excuse me." I said to one, "If you would scoot over some I will clean this up." I said quietly.

The Roman turned to look me full in the face. "I am sorry your highness, were you saying something?" He said mockingly.

I could feel the heat on my face rising. I knew it was now or never. "I was offering to clear your table, but if you prefer to dine like pigs, I will leave you alone." I said loudly this time.

"She sure told you Felix." One of the Romans began.

"She is not going to tell me anything." He said standing up and turning to look at me. "If anything I am going to show her a thing or two, she doesn't have daddy here to protect her today." He sneered.

I knew things were turning ugly fast. I did the only thing I could think to do. I grabbed the dagger I carried in the side of my pants, and held it in front of me.

"You will not show me anything, without first seeing the blade of my knife to your throat. I don't need my father here to protect me and if you want to find out first hand, I will show you." I said with all the bravado I could muster, praying he would not take me up on the offer.

For a moment, I thought he would by the look in his eye, but thankfully the most unlikely source came to my aid. "Felix a tall man said walking toward us, you know what would happen to you if Arthur found out about this, and if she is anything like her father, you will soon be dead" said a man with a slightly swollen nose, and two fading black eyes. I recognized him as the one called Phillip, the man who had grabbed me two nights previously.

"Phillip you always spoil our fun, but you are right as usual." Felix groaned.

I took this distraction to grab a pile of dishes from the table, and run into the kitchen. I took a few slow deep breaths, my ploy had worked. Sometimes it pays to be a drama queen I thought to myself. I stood there for a few moments trying to gain my composure.

"What are you doing standing around." I heard someone yell at me. It was Haman.

"Here take this barrel of trash outside before it smells the place up." He said placing the heavy barrel in my arms. I did as I was told and carried it out into the warm night air. I set it down for a few minutes to rest my arms. It was still several feet to the dump area. I was lost in my thought as usual when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around, and pulled my dagger out in one quick motion. I was getting pretty good at this.

"Hey I mean no harm." Said the Roman with his hand held in the air. It was Phillip.

"What do you want?" I said questioningly my knife still held in front of me.

"I simply came to apologize." He said.

"You are a little late; Arthur said you were to apologize yesterday." I said sternly.

"Well I will admit I was slightly intimidated by the company you kept yesterday." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well you said your apology you can go back in." I snapped.

"No I really did not; I only said I wanted to apologize. I have not yet done it." He explained as if to a child.

"Go ahead then." I said impatiently.

"I was not myself that night. Never have I ever in my life treated, or spoken, to women,

as I did you. I had received upsetting news from Rome earlier that morning, and had spent much of the afternoon getting drunk. A thing I don't normally do."

I found myself studying him as he was talking. He did not look that old, I was guessing between 20 and 23, he was very handsome. He had closely cropped jet black hair, his eyes were surprisingly very blue, and he probably once had the classic Roman nose, it was still swollen from its encounter with Gawain's fist. He was tall and well built, and well spoken. He would have been a dream guy, if my first encounter with him would not have been so unpleasant.

"I do not remember everything I said or did to you, possibly from the drink, possibly from your friend's fist, but I know it was not polite. I am sincere Taryn, and I do want your forgiveness. I am not doing this because I am being forced to. Please Taryn forgive a stupid drunk." He said flashing his baby blues at me.

I just looked at him for a moment. "I will forgive you on one condition." I said.

"Okay, what is that."

"Finish carrying this God forsaken heavy trash to that dump, and keep your friends away from me."

"It's a deal." He said sticking out his hand, which I accepted. I turned and went back into the tavern leaving him to my trash. I was slightly confused over what had just transpired, but it wouldn't hurt to have one Roman in my corner. He could be of use for something.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I was unable to sleep the next morning so I thought I would get up early and go for a ride. I went to the stables to see my four legged friend. "Good morning boy." I said patting him on the head. "You ready for a little exercise." I asked as I began to saddle him up. I was leading him out of the stall when I was greeted by Jols.

"Hello Taryn, up early this morning I see." He said cheerfully.

"Yes I thought I should give my lazy horse a little exercise." I said.

"Will you be riding in the arena?" He asked.

"No why would I want to ride in a stuffy old arena, when the beautiful outdoors are calling my name." I replied.

"Taryn, I am afraid I can't allow that. Tristan gave specific instructions you are not allowed to leave the fort boundaries." Jols explained.

"I don't care what he said, I will not go far, and I can take care of myself." I said not bothering to hide my annoyed look.

"Taryn, you cannot go out by yourself, there is no discussing the matter." He said more firmly this time.

"She will not be alone if I go with her." I heard a voice from the stables call. Phillip stepped out from one of the stalls leading a saddled horse. "I believe I would be a suitable chaperone." He said looking at me with a smile.

He was not my first pick for company, but it would sure beat riding in a walled in practice arena.

"Yes, Phillip I forgot about your offering to be my guide before my father left." I lied, with my fingers crossed behind my back. "Jols he said he wouldn't have a problem with me riding as long as I have an escort. Let's go." I said to Phillip not waiting for Jols to respond.

We walked together out of the stables and toward the edge of the town.

"You are a good liar." He laughed when we were out of earshot.

"And you are a good eavesdropper." I smiled back, thinking I had just made a very unusual friend.

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading. I am trying to make it interesting. I hope I can get chapter 13 up soon. I plan on taking the story in a few different directions, not sure yet though. Please review, as they can make a girls day, lol!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a nice morning for a ride, the sun was still behind the clouds, and the morning dew still lay on the ground. We rode for silence for awhile, until I could stand it no more.

"Why are you following me?" I asked. "As I told Jols I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"No you are not, and besides I am just fulfilling my vow to keep all my Roman friends away from you." He said looking over at me.

"Well you are released from your vow, now please leave me alone."I saidnot wanting him to think he was indebted to me.

"Sorry Taryn you are stuck with me, Jols is right; you should not be out here by yourself."

"Fine, but you will have to keep up with me." I said with a grin while spurring Black forward. It took only a few strides before he was in a dead run. He was ready for a good run as was I. I felt so free, after being caged in at the fort for the last few weeks. It almost reminded me of home. I looked over my shoulder to find the Roman surprisingly close to us; his horse must be faster than he looked. I slowed Black into a gallop and let him catch up with me.

"You are going to break your neck." He scolded me as he caught up with me.

"I have been riding a horse since I was three, and have not fallen off since almost then." I said proudly.

"Well I seem to remember hearing a different story just a few weeks ago." He said.

"That does not count, I was knocked off of my horse, and that incident is none of your business Roman." I said giving him a dirty look, because I had indeed forgot all about the tree branch incident for a moment. "And since when am I the talk of the fort?" I asked.

"News travels fast here." He said.

"Well since you seem to know so much about me, why don't you tell me about yourself. I believe this is the first time I have ever talked to a Roman besides Arthur, and he is only half." I said while dismounting Black and walking beside him.

He dismounted also, and walked beside me through the still wet grass.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I am also only half Roman also." He said.

"Really, and what is your other half, stalker?" I asked sarcastically.

"I am like Arthur half Roman half Briton. My father was a Roman soldier stationed here, and he married my mother a Briton." He said. "And I am not stalking you."

"So where are your parents now?" I said ignoring his last statement.

"They live in Rome, after my fathers service was over my mother and he went back to Rome where they live today." He said proudly.

"She turned her back on her country for a Roman?" I could barely believe my ears, how could someone fall in love with the very people who had practically enslaved there country.

"I don't know why I am even telling you this. You have your mind made up about all Romans all ready, and I do not have to take this from you." He said turning to mount his horse again.

Here he was trying to be kind to me, and all I was doing was insulting him. Will I ever learn to control this tongue of mine? "Phillip I am sorry, I should keep some of my comments to myself." I tried to apologize.

"Taryn I cannot help what race of people I am born to anymore than you can. I don't agree with all of Rome's ideas, but I am proud to be a descendent from such a great nation. I do not know why my mother married my father, who knows maybe she loved him." He said the sarcasm in his voice now.

"Why are you here than if Rome is so great?" I asked.

"I choose to go into the army because my father was a general and it was expected of me. I chose Britain as a post, because I thought it would be a good way to bridge my two heritages. I would fight for Rome, but protect Britain and try to serve the people here."

"I would have never guessed you to be so noble." I mumbled.

"I am not noble; if I was I would have never treated you as I did Taryn." He said sadly.

"Phillip I forgive you for that, and besides you said you had gotten bad news from Rome, what was it?"

"Nosey aren't we?" He said with a slight smile.

"You just figured that out?" I laughed.

"That story is for another day. We need to head back before Jols send out a search party." He said.

"Race you back." I yelled as I quickly jumped on to Blacks back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was out of breath when we arrived back at the stables. Jols was waiting for me. Phillip quickly made himself scarce.

"Did you enjoy yourself Taryn?" He asked.

"Yes I did Jols and here I am safe and sound."

"And what do you plan on doing the rest of the day Taryn?" He asked.

"Jols please my father told me to go to you if I needed anything, but he never said anything about you babysitting me. When he is here, I do not tell him what I am doing every second of the day, and I don't intend on telling you either. But since I know you are only trying to look out for me, I plan on spending the next few hours working on my sword play. Would you care to join me?" I said looking at him like a mother scolding a little child.

"You do beat all Taryn." He said with a sigh, "I do have a little time though."

We made are way to the practice arena, and choose our weapons. Jols was not the most skilled fighter, but he was smart. He had been watching and sometimes working with the knights for many years. He was almost a better instructor than Tristan. We trained hard for several hours until, Jols other duties called him away. I went and took a seat on one of the benches around the arena floor, trying to get enough energy to decide to walk back to my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening I went begrudgingly to my job at the tavern. I couldn't wait until this is over. Lucky for me Vanora was working tonight, so I felt as if I had one friend there. The night was actually very boring. We did not have many customers, and the few Romans who came seemed to be only interested in gambling, and did not order much to drink. They were much quieter when they did not drink. I kept a look out for Phillip, but he did not show up. Strange for him to say he was trying to protect me this morning, and not even show up tonight. I left the tavern that night with a weird slightly disappointed feeling.

The next morning I was up early. I thought about going over to Vanora's and then changed my mind, and decided I wanted to go riding instead. There were only stable boys up so far, no Jols in sight. I had Black saddled in no time, and was soon out making my way toward the open fields, outside of the fort. When we reached the fields, I saw we were not the only horse and rider out this morning, and I had a feeling the other rider was waiting for me.

"Hello stalker." I greeted him.

"Hello Taryn, ready for your morning ride?" He asked.

"You are worse than Jols." I said turning Black in the opposite direction.

"I thought you would enjoy my company this morning since we had such enlightening conversations yesterday." He said with a smile.

"Where were you at last night?" I demanded.

"And to think you are accusing me of stalking." He laughed. "I was on guard duty if you must know nosey."

"Come on lets race."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phillip and I spent most of the week together. He was a good distraction for missing my father and my other friends. I think he was trying to make up for being so rude the first night to me. He really wasn't so bad for a Roman. He also helped me on my fighting techniques when Jols was busy. Which I must say I was getting better at. I hoped Tristan would notice when he was back. I was hoping he would be back tomorrow.

"Taryn, I have something I want you to try." Phillip was saying as we were sparring one day.

"And what is that?" I asked curiously.

"A different type of weapon" He said. "Everyone must find the weapon or several weapons that work best for them. You do well with that sword, but I have an idea, with your small size and speed, I think if you ever do enter hand to hand combat you would need something else. Wait right here."

He left the arena and went to where the weapons are kept. He returned with two odd looking swords. They were shorter than most and at the hilt they had two long blades sticking out of them.

"What in the world are those?" I asked.

"They are called short swords, or tridents. I won them in a round of gambling, but have never used them." He said handing them to me to examine.

"What do you do with them?" I asked.

"Kill" He laughed. "What do you think you do with them?"

"I know that I am not stupid." I said with an offended voice. "I meant how do you use them?"

"These are used almost more as a defensive weapon. You should carry your long sword always, but these also, if you can learn to use them. I have watched you move Taryn, you are quick and have good hand eye coordination. To use these you must be quick and able to get close to your enemy but then move away quickly. One trident can be used to block or entangle the enemy's weapon, while using the other one in an offensive method." He explained.

"Is this how Lancelot fights with his two swords? I asked.

"No, I have seen Lancelot take on two even three men at one time with his swords, and kill them all easily. You can only fight one at a time with these, and I wouldn't suggest you take on Lancelot." He said with a chuckle. "Now let's practice."

It took me most of the afternoon to even be able to grip the things without dropping them. They were heavier than they seemed, but I soon got the hang of it. It was getting close to time for me to be back at my job, so we called it quits for the day. "Here" I said handing the swords to him.

"No you keep them; you may get the urge to practice at odd hours." He said.

'Okay, but I doubt it." I said with a shake of my head, my hands and wrists were killing me already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The nest day I watched and waited for the Knights to come back, but there was no sign of them yet. I found myself practicing with the tridents to pass the time. I could soon spin them in my hand, like Phillip had shown me to do.

It was nightfall, and there was still no sign of them. I went in search of Vanora to see if she had heard anything.

"Vanora, where could they be? Arthur said they would only be gone a week." I said the worry evident in my voice.

"Taryn dear, just because Arthur says a week does not mean anything, that is what he hopes. Sometimes it is two, depending on how far they went, and what they had to encounter when they got there." She said, but I could tell she was worried also.

"What if they were all killed, how would we know?" I said almost in tears.

"What happened to little miss positive?" She said with a slight smile.

"I can't be positive, all I know is I want them back, my father, Galahad, Gawain, Dagonet, Bors, and yes even Lancelot." I said now whining.

"Well what about your new found friend, what will our brave knights think of him?" She asked.

"I don't care; Phillip is my friend nothing more." I said firmly.

"We will see." She said shaking her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another five days had passed and there was still no sign of them. My worry had now turned into panic. I sought Jols out in my near hysteric state.

"Jols we have to do something." I demanded. "Surely you know what direction they were headed, we must go looking for them."

"Taryn they will return, we have never before sent out a search party for the knights, and we will not start now, they will return." He said trying to reassure me.

"Jols that is just not good enough." I said and then stormed off.

Not knowing what exactly to do was driving me crazy, I had to do something. I went to the stables to find my horse.

"What are you doing?" I heard Phillip ask as I was putting Black's saddle on.

I turned to look him straight in the eye, so he would know just how serious I was. "I am going to find my father, and you are going with me."

–

Authors note: Sorry it took so long. Bad week, sick kids, work, lockin with 30 kids, family in town, not to mention buying easter basket goodies. Work the next 3 nights so chapter 14 could be awhile in coming, unless I get inspired before I leave for work tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming.

**Knights maiden: I am glad you liked it, I hope I wont disappoint you!**

**Aruviel: Thanks**

**Cameryn: Yes you gave me a new twist to my story. I owe you. I will split any money made by this story with you! Lol. So far your check will read 00000000**

**Irishfire: Thank you so much for all your reviews they are always great to get. I too like to be kept guessing in a story, so I am trying to make this not to predictable, but I am sure it will soon be.**

**Camlann: Glad you like Phillip, I am trying to do a good job with his character, I was not sure at first if I should try making up to many original characters, since I doubt I can develop them as well as the movie. His news from Rome will come out later, not a big part of the story though.**

**Tracy 137: She has no love interest yet. They are all just friends so far, lol. You are right, though I was not fickle at 16.**

**Lucilla: Yes it does seem like he is spying when I re read it, but he is not. Thanks for reading!**

**Katemary77: Yes Orlando Bloom would make a good Phillip, but that is not quite how I had pictured him, but that is the joy of reading, we get to use our wonderful imagination. (Orlando Bloom is not may favorite actor, unless he has elf ears, and long white hair lol) I saw the movie Ella Enchanted the other day, and thought Anne Hathaway would maybe make a good Taryn, I don't know maybe to girly, do you have any ideas for a Taryn?**


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Taryn you cannot go searching the countryside looking for the knights. They are capable of taking care of themselves and will return when there job is complete." Phillip was saying.

"Phillip I don't care what you say, they have been gone much too long, and I will find them." I said firmly.

"Taryn you don't even no which direction they are headed."

"They said they were headed toward the villages around the north boarder of Roman territory. Phillip I found my way here from Sarmatia, I think I will manage." I said confidently as I finished packing my saddle bags.

"Taryn you are not going, Tristan will kill me." Jols said walking up behind me.

"He can't kill you Jols if he does not return." I said leading Black out of his stable.

"You will have to exit through the gates Taryn, and they will not open them for you." Jols replied. "I have already given the command.

I paid no attention to Jols now. If he would not help me I would find my way on my own. I went to the south entrance of the fort, the same place the knights had exited almost two weeks prior. I remembered the direction they had traveled for I had watched them from above the wall. I would make my way in that direction. I would question the villagers in the towns I came to. It would not be so different than my journey here. I arrived at the gates and they were indeed locked.

"Open the gates" I commanded to the Roman standing beside the gates.

"I am sorry miss, but I can't do that." He said.

"Fine then I will open them myself." I said dismounting from my horse and walking toward the gates. It was quickly blocked by several Romans.

"Phillip", I said looking over my shoulders. "Help me."

"Taryn their orders are from higher than me, they wont listen to me." He explained.

I remounted and turned my horse toward the rear exits of the fort. The one Galahad, Gawain and I had used to go to the waterfall. To my dismay it was barred also with guards posted. I felt like an animal in a cage as I rode from exit to exit to find them all locked and guarded.

I had gathered a crowd as I rode my horse through the fort looking for an exit my fury mounting. I made my way back toward the south exit where I had started. Only this time I did something a little more daring. I pulled out my bow and stung an arrow, aiming it at the Roman in front of the gates chest.

"Let me through NOW." I said my anger clearly evident.

"Taryn, put down you bow, you are only going to get yourself in trouble." Phillip said. I looked around, and saw several Roman bows aimed at me. I slowly lowered my bow, knowing I was out numbered.

Then the most amazing thing happened. One of the Roman commanders from atop the wall, called down to the officer guarding the gate, "If the little girl wants through so bad let her go."

Phillip and Jols who had been following me through my mad little tirade through the streets tried to protest, but the officer was already opening the gates. I took my chance and pushed Black straight through them, and soon hit a dead run, following the north boarder of the wall. I knew by the sound of hoof beats Phillip was close behind me but I was not about to slow down to let him catch me and drag me back to the fort. I scanned the road ahead of me, and off in the distance I saw the forms of several horses and riders.

It was them, the knights were almost home. No wonder the Roman had agreed to open the gate, he saw the knights and new it would only be minutes before I overtook them. I did not care; the anger was all replaced with gladness and relief. I kept my pace up, I had forgotten about Phillip now, and did not even turn to see that he had also spied the knights, and was heading back to the fort.

"Taryn is something wrong." Arthur questioned as I tried to regain my breath from my breathless run.

"You were gone for so long" was my only explanation. I looked around noticing all the knights were there, and all seemed unharmed, except for Galahad who was looking a little pale.

"So I take it you missed us." Gawain said with a chuckle.

"You said you would only be gone a week." I said accusingly to Arthur.

"Taryn I can't ever know for sure, a week was a guess, I did not know you would think it was an absolute." Arthur replied back.

"We would have been back three days ago, if the youngster over there would learn how to use a shield." Bors said nodding in Galahad's direction.

"Galahad, what happened?" I asked concern filling my voice.

"Just a blasted woad arrow, but it is healing." He said.

"So you encountered opposition?" I asked.

"Yes Taryn." Arthur answered. "There was a group of woad fighters that have been attacking and plundering villages located close to the wall."

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"They are dead, my dear. What do you think happened to them, that we scolded them and told them to be good, and sent them on there merry way?" Lancelot asked the sarcasm very evident.

"Tristan" I said turning my attention to him. "How are you, you were not injured were you?" I asked.

"I am fine Taryn, and how have you been these last two weeks?"

"Good, I have been practicing every day with Phillip…"

"Phillip who?" Gawain interrupted.

"Oh just a new friend." I said casually. My father was eyeing me carefully.

I was saved having to explain more by our arrival at the fort. The men were all anxious to stable there horses, and go to there rooms for rest. We did not talk much as we removed the tack from our horses. It did not take me long, for I had not planned much for my journey, so Black did not have much on him. I looked over and saw Galahad removing his weapons from his horse. There was a red stain coming from his right upper chest.

"Galahad" I exclaimed "You are bleeding."

"Aye" He said, "That I am."

"Let me help you." I said taking the heavy spear and swords from his arms. With my help it did not take us long to finish getting his horse settled in.

"Galahad we must redress this. I will meet you in your room with supplies." I commanded him.

I went to my room to gather what I would need, and hurried back into Galahad's room. I found him lying nearly passed out on his bed, the red spot had gotten quite larger than what it was earlier.

"Galahad, hurry we must get you out of this shirt." I said worry evident in my face.

He just moaned in reply. I would need more help. I ran out into the hall and saw Gawain walking toward me.

"Gawain you must help me. Galahad's wound has reopened."

He followed me into the room, and helped me remove Galahad's shirt. He had a large wound approximately 4 inches long in his chest. It had been stitched once, but the edges had reopened, and it was seeping blood. I grabbed some of the cloths I had brought with me and held pressure to the wound.

"Gawain this needs to be stitched, you need to go and get me a needle and some thread." I commanded him.

"I will Taryn, but are you sure you can do this?" He asked.

"I have stitched up many wounds for your information. Now go!"

Soon Gawain returned, not only with suture material, but with Dagonet in tow also.

"So you did not believe that I could do this." I said to Gawain.

"Of coarse I did, but I knew Galahad was such a baby, I thought we would need help." He said casually.

"Thanks brother, I will remember that the next time you are injured." Galahad said quietly.

"Taryn, I stitched it up the first time, and it did not hold. I would prefer to do it this time, because I know what I will do differently." Dagonet explained.

I nodded at him, and took a seat on the bed next to Galahad's head. I grabbed his hand, as Dagonet began to stick the needle into his skin. Galahad was not the baby that Gawain had made him out to be. I don't know if it was because I was there, or because Gawain just liked to tease, but Galahad did not cry out once as the needle pierced the skin.

When the procedure was over the bleeding had stopped, and the wound looked much better. Dagonet left a bag of herbs, and showed me how to make a paste out of them to put on the wound to keep the infection out. We were alone as I dressed his wound. I looked down to find Galahad starring up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are quite pretty." He said with glassy eyes. "No wonder everyone is taken so by you."

"Galahad I do believe you are not well." I said.

"I will recover; I have had much worse, all of us have. Taryn how close have you and Phillip become?" He surprised me by asking.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"There is only one Phillip that I know in this whole fort, and that is the one that had his nose busted by Gawain, and if you and he are becoming friends Tristan will not like it, neither will anyone else." He said.

I reached down and felt his head. It did indeed feel warm.

"Galahad you are out of your mind. Here, you need to chew this." I said handing him a piece of willow root.

I sat with Galahad for several hours, giving him sips of water and bathing his face and chest with a cool cloth. The knights all took turns coming in and checking on him. They were all concerned for there friend, but as Galahad had said, they had all seen worse. Tristan was the last of all to come in.

"Taryn" He began his voice held a tone I could not recognize. "I have been talking to Jols, and he has informed me of what you have been up to the last two weeks."

Oh that little rat. I thought to myself, I would love to tie him up right now, and use him as target practice.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" I said innocently.

"He told me about you trying to take on the Roman soldiers to try to come and find me." He said.

"Oh that." I was thankful it did not concern a particular Roman.

"Taryn you should never again try to venture out by yourself, not in Britain." He said. "And never draw your bow against a Roman, with others surrounding you, or you're liable to be shot."

"I am sorry" I said with my head lowered. "It was stupid, but I was worried you were all dead."

"And what would you have done if we wear?"

"I don't know."

"I will sit with Galahad for awhile, why don't you go out and get some air" He suggested.

"Oh no" I said looking out the window. "It is time for me to be at the tavern, I nearly forgot." I said running out the door.

Authors note: Hope I did not disappoint you that Taryn did not set out on an adventure. I had not planned it that way, and almost decided to write it into my story, but than decided to leave it as I had originally thought. I am slept all day, so I am going to try to write ch 15 tonight, we shall see. Please review.


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15

I was very thankful to have my job as an excuse tonight; I did not want to have to be lectured anymore by Tristan, Galahad, or anyone else for that matter. I only had two weeks of work left, and then my debt to Haman would be repaid. When I entered the tavern, I found Helena and Lena, were already there serving the customers.

The tavern was very crowded, all the towns people were anxious to find word, about what had happened on the knights' mission. I assumed, they were all in some sense frightened about the woads, but I found it hard to believe the woads would ever try to attack a fort so heavily guarded by Roman's and Sarmatian Knights.

I saw Bors, standing in the center of the room surrounded by many men giving an account of the trip. From listening to his story, it sounded as if he had killed every woad out there, and the other knights had just sat on their horses and watched. I looked at Dagonet sitting at a table close to him, lost in his drink. He must have felt my eyes upon him, for he looked up and met my gaze. I looked over to Bors and back at him, and just rolled my eyes. He gave me grin in return, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

There was a group of Romans in one corner. No longer being afraid of them, I pushed my way between them and began clearing the table of the clutter. They paid little attention to me until I felt something grab my hand. I looked down it was Phillip. I smiled at him, but continued clearing the table.

I headed toward the bar to refill some glasses when I heard my name called softly from behind. I turned around to see it was Phillip again.

"I was just wondering if I could expect you for our morning ride tomorrow." He asked.

"Phillip, you know I would love to, but I am afraid it will cause trouble for both of us." I said remembering Galahad's warning.

"You are probably right Taryn." He said rubbing his nose I know he was remembering Gawain's fist.

"Phillip, I do want to thank you for helping me get through the last two weeks."

"Yes Taryn, I owe you a thanks then to, it was not the best time in my life." He said.

"You never did tell me what the bad news was you got from Rome."

"Oh it was nothing really, just that my time in Britain, was to be extended for one more year, and that my fiancé, decided she would not wait for me, and had already married another." He said sadly.

"Oh Phillip, I am so sorry, I had no idea." I exclaimed.

"Well Taryn, I had better leave, your knight friends are here, and I would hate for you to have to be seen with me." He whispered in my ear, as he stood and exited the room.

I looked up to see Gawain and Lancelot entering the room. I watched Phillip leave and could not help the feeling of guilt welling up in my chest.

I started to make my way over to where Gawain and Lancelot had set, but soon saw Lena was already there. I was going to go any way when a man grabbed my arm begging for another drink. I shrugged him off, and continued to make my way toward the knights when I heard Haman. "Taryn get that man a drink." He bellowed. I ran to the bar to grab a mug of ale to take to the annoying little man. His friends at the table were also asking for drinks, it took me at least twenty minutes to get them all served.

Finally I was free to go and talk to Lancelot and Gawain, I wanted to hear some more about there trip. By the looks of their table they had already drank several glasses of ale.

"You are not needed here Taryn, I have this table covered." Lena said from where she was standing.

"Taryn" Lancelot said ignoring Lena and grabbing my wrist and pulling me down next to him. "What are you doing here; I thought you would never set foot in this place again?" He asked.

"Long story." I said looking at a grinning Gawain. "Tell me about your trip? From what I hear Bors did all the work and you just all sat around and watched."

"I thought you would know by now not to believe a thing Bors says." Gawain said looking over to where Bors was sitting.

"Forgive us Taryn if we would rather not talk about it, we would rather talk about more interesting things like yourself, and what you have been doing." Lancelot said.

Why they are all concerned with my business I will never know. I don't know what people had to talk about hear before I came. I saw Gawain's empty cup, and grabbed it.

"Let me go get you another one." I said hurrying back to the bar; I did not want to go into the events of my week with everyone. Still though it was so good to have them back, I did not realize how much I had grown to care for all of them.

If only I had learned how to control my temper, the events that were about to happen never would have taken place, and would have saved me a lot of embarrassment. As I was walking back to the table to give Gawain his cup, I saw that Lena had placed herself on his lap, and was kissing him full on the mouth.

I am not sure why it made me angry, maybe because Lena had been so mean to me and I considered Gawain a friend, but the sight of her kissing him infuriated me. Then I did a very stupid, childish thing.

"Here is your drink Gawain." I said and instead of sitting the drink on the table, I threw it at both of them. Spraying them both with the smelly liquid.

Lena jumped up out of his lap, and glared at me. "You little Brat" she hissed.

I could not form any words, I don't know why I did that, so I turned, like a little child and ran to my room.

"What was that all about?" Lancelot laughed.

"I don't know." Gawain said standing up. "But I am about to find out."

"Don't go." Lena begged grabbing his arm. "She is only jealous."

Gawain did not listen to her, and continued to follow me, leaving Lancelot's laughter, and Lena's begging behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I made my way to my room, and threw myself on my bed and began to cry. I had just made a fool of myself again. I was not left long to ponder my thoughts, for my door was soon thrown open.

"What was that all about?" Gawain demanded an angry look on his face, his shirt covered in the drink.

Him bursting in my room confronting me, only made my anger return. I brushed the tears from my eyes and sat up to face him.

"Your best friend is seriously wounded, and all you can do is hang all over a woman." I yelled. "Not to mention, the meanest, ugliest, most hateful woman in all of Britain!"

"Maybe Lena was right' He said with a slow smile. "Little Taryn is jealous."

"I am not jealous Gawain; you can go sleep with the pigs for all I care."

"Taryn, I am sorry, but you must understand we live a hard life here, and sometimes, we need something to take our minds off of it." He tried to explain.

"A hard life" I sputtered. "You live like royalty here. The people worship you, you have the best to eat and drink, and apparently all the woman you want at your disposal. You want to talk about a hard life, go back to Sarmatia. Try working the fields all day in the hot sun. Try living in a hut with three people just a half of the size of the rooms you knights live in know, and then tell me about a hard life." I said taking all my frustrations out on him.

He was angry now I could see it in his eyes, I had only seen Gawain angry one other time, and that was when he hit Phillip, and it was a scary sight.

"Taryn, you know nothing of our life here. Do you think it is all fun and games? That we spend all our time playing in waterfalls. Do you know what I have done for the last two weeks? I have killed men, and boys. Men that have done nothing to wrong me or my country, but since Rome wants them dead I must kill them. I go where Rome says to go; I kill who they want killed. My brother and I were taken from our family when I was just 9 summers old and him 10. I watched him die Taryn when he was only 15 years old. Do you call that royal Taryn, hmm do you?" He said his voice surprisingly quiet for all the anger in it.

I was trembling now; the tears were running down my cheeks.

"You may have had to work hard Taryn, but at least you did it on your own free will. But I am sure you have never had to watch you family, and friends be killed to early in life." He stopped to look me in the eyes. "If you live here long enough though you will." He said sadly.

"Gawain I am sorry." I said through my tears. "I did not know about your brother. What was his name?"

I could see the anger leaving his face now, he came and put his arm around my shoulders. "Its okay it was a long time ago, his name was Garrett."

"Gawain, I don't know why I became so angry in the tavern. I just don't see how you can be with Lena; she is not a nice person."

"Taryn, I don't care about her, and she came on to me, not the other way around." He said.

"Well you sure seemed to be enjoying kissing her." I said with a little disgust in my voice.

"That is only because kissing in itself is nice." He said with a chuckle. I just shook my head at him.

"Surely you have kissed plenty of boys, little Taryn." He said softly.

I just looked at the ground, my cheeks beginning to color, I had never kissed anyone, I had always been to busy at home with other things to think of boys.

I felt his hand cup my chin, and raise my head up to look him in the eyes. "Is that a no?"

I nodded my head, trying to again look toward the ground, embarrassed over the whole situation. He did not let me lower my head again though. As if in slow motion, he gently lowered his head until his lips met mine. It was a sweet gentle kiss, unlike anything, I had ever experienced before, and I felt my head spinning. I raised my arms to wrap them around his neck to steady myself. The kiss began to deepen, when suddenly he pulled his head back.

He looked at my dazed face. "That is enough kissing for you for one day." He said with a laugh. "I am going to go check on my friend, and you my sweet need to get back to you job." He said turning and leaving me alone.

I sank to my bed, and reached my hand up to my lips. My first kiss, I thought to myself. Who would have thought it would be from Gawain? I sat there for a few minutes trying to regain my composure until I realized he was right, I still had several hours left to work tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I thought things would be awkward the next day, but they weren't. Gawain treated me the same as always, as if it had not happened, I am sure the kiss had meant nothing to him. We were together often, but never alone, always in the presence of Galahad, who was recovering nicely.

I spent much of my time training over the next few weeks, most of it spent with my father, using the long sword. Although I did not erase Phillip out of my life totally, we would spend time together when the knights were busy, or away. He was a good friend, and I did miss him.

I could handle my tridents fairly well, but I had not yet shown them to Tristan. One day when Phillip and I were sparring, we were interrupted by the knights returning early from one of there missions. I was going to go and great them, but my father stopped me.

"No Taryn please continue" He said taking a seat on a bench.

I looked at Phillip and then down at my tridents he nodded. We continued the session. I was trying my best wanting to prove myself to the knights. Phillip caught one of my blades in his. I used this opportunity to tie his weapon up; I spun around t whipping my other sword toward his arm.

"Taryn" He yelled grabbing his left shoulder. I saw where my trident had made a nice slice in his arm.

"Phillip" I ran to his side, "I am so sorry, I did not mean to cut, you, I guess, I got carried away."

The knights were all circled around us, not believing I had just wounded my sparring partner.

"Taryn, I see I have had you practicing with the wrong weapon." Tristan said with a twinkle in his eye.

"It is not funny." I said.

"Phillip" I said ignoring the knights, for I only felt concern for my friend. "Let me look at it." I ripped his shirt back to see a long, slice; thankfully it was not too deep.

"Let's go up to my room, and I will sew it up." I said grabbing his arm.

"Its okay Taryn really, I know you did not mean to." He reassured me as we walked arm and arm up to my room.

"When did thy get to be such good friends." I heard Gawain gripe from behind us.

"I believe while we were gone defending Britain." Galahad said with a sigh.

Authors note.

Hope that chapter was a little more interesting. Thanks for all the reviews; I hope I am still keeping you guessing. I plan on advancing the story faster, in the next few chapters I hope. It feels like I am dragging a little. Two chapters in one night! Can you believe it?

Katemarry77: Sorry don't know any of those actresses, have to look them up on internet Glad you liked the chapter, hope the next two are okay.

Tracy 137: Hope I wasn't two misleading, and the story did not go where I kind of lead.

Lucilla: Kind of maybe, not really, not going to tell. Lol

Lancelottristanbaby: Nope not mad, the Knights are all okay, except Galahad, who is now fine. Thanks for reading.

Camreyn: Still waiting for the money to come through. Glad you like my characters.

Zelinia: Okay Orlando Bloom he is. I will have to look for the other girl on TV so when Hollywood comes a knocking I can tell them who to cast. Lol. Thanks for your great review, I hope the next chapters are okay.

Irishfire: So happy for the Stowaway update, it is one of my favorites. Thanks for reviewing, you have such good ideas hopefully mine wasn't too disappointing.

KnightMaiden: You should like this chapter, based on your review, let me know.

JediPirateElfydude: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will do my best to make all happy with the pairings. Keep reviewing.


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16

I took Phillip up to my quarters and began repairing his torn arm. It was not deep, but was long, and required quite a few stitches. I felt horrible for being so stupid. I should have been more careful when practicing with actual sharp blades, instead of the dull ones the knights sometimes use to practice with. I had been trying to hard to impress the knights and had injured my friend.

"Phillip" I broke the silence, "I really am sorry it was stupid of me, and if you don't want to practice with me again I understand."

"Taryn would you please stop beating yourself up over this, I know it was an accident, it was no big deal. Trust me I have had worse before." He said trying to reassure me.

"I still feel bad about it." I said while putting the last stitch in place. "You probably shouldn't use that arm to much in the next 3-5 days, or you may open that back up. Dagonet has a paste we should put on it every day to keep it from becoming infected; I will get it from him."

"Don't bother Taryn, when he finds out it is for me, I doubt he will give it to you. It will be fine you worry too much."

"Dagonet will give it to me if I ask, and he is not like that. Phillip, I will not hide our friendship anymore, they will have to learn to accept you, they like Arthur and he's Roman." I explained.

"There is a big difference between me and Arthur." He laughed.

"I don't think so." I said leaning over and giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek, unfortunately at the exact moment, Galahad and Gawain burst through my door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Galahad yelled at both of us. Gawain just had a bewildered look on his face.

"I was sewing his arm, and I thought I told you both to knock when you enter my room." I said refusing to look guilty for I had done nothing wrong.

"I want to know right now what is going on between both of you, I mean one minute he is insulting you Taryn, and then I find you to all cozy in your room. I want some answers." He said his irritation evident.

"Gawain, I would like to tell you it is none of your business." I said rising to stand in front of him, both hands planted firmly on my hips. "But since you are my friend, I will give you and explanation."

"Good I would like to hear this also." Tristan said from the doorway.

"For heavens sake, who else is out there?" I called.

"Um, me." Lancelot called back.

"Me too, couldn't miss this." Bors said with a grin on his face.

"Fine, all of you come in, so I don't have to keep repeating myself." I looked around only Dagonet and Arthur were missing.

"I am glad to see there are at least two of you who have more to do than meddle in the affairs of a teenage girl." I said half annoyed half amused.

They all had the decency to look a little embarrassed; except for Gawain he still looked half mad. I looked over to where Phillip was standing by my bed looking like he would just love to crawl under it. I threw a quick wink his way.

"After you all left, Phillip came to me to apologize for how he had acted. I accepted and we are friends now. He gave me the tridents, and has been helping me learn to use them, and that is all there is to tell. So I would appreciate it if you all would accept this and forget past wrongs. I am sure you have all been rude to a woman before in a drunken state. Am I right Lancelot?" I said looking over at him.

"I can assure you Taryn, my advances are always welcome." He said arrogantly.

"What about that time that girl hit you over the head with a frying pan after you grabbed her….." Bors was saying, but quickly interrupted by Lancelot.

"Bors if you would like to exchange drunken stories I would be glad to play that game, for you have been drunk on more occasions than I." Lancelot defended himself.

"Thank you gentleman you have just proved my point splendidly. If you have no other question, you can all feel free to leave my room." I said with a grin.

"I have a question." Gawain said. "Just how good of friends are you?" He said starring at both of us.

"Phillip and I are as good of friends as you and I, Gawain. Does that answer your question?" The lighthearted mood I had earlier was gone, and the tension was starting to build.

"I think this is enough fun for me for one day." Bors said interrupted, and turned to leave the room. "Tristan" he called out before leaving. "I can have Vanora have that talk about birds and bees with her if you would like." He said quite seriously.

"Get out all of you. I tried to be nice, and you are all impossible." I said pushing them all out of my room, and closing the door. I turned to look at Phillip still standing by my bed. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"To many men thinking they are my bosses." I said as my door opened back up. I turned to yell at the intruder, but it was Tristan. "Tristan." I said.

"I forgot something." He said.

"What" I said looking around the room.

"Him" He pointed to Phillip and then motioned for him to follow him. Phillip looked at me wondering what he should do.

"Don't worry, I wont kill him." Tristan laughed at our frightened looks.

Phillip followed him out of my room, not knowing what else to do.

"Yet" I heard Tristan say as he closed the door.

Good heavens, I thought to myself Phillip will want nothing to do with me ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Tristan and Phillip's conversation unheard by Taryn, but I thought you all would like to hear it.**

"So you choose to be friends with my daughter now, instead of mock her, and treat her like a common whore." Tristan said quietly to Phillip.

"Yes sir, I mean no sir, I mean I never meant to treat her that way. Tristan we have been posted here together for several years you know I am not like that." He tried to explain.

Phillip was a skilled fighter, and could hold his own against most men, he had earned the respect of most of his fellow soldiers, but Tristan, he was legendary, as were all of the Sarmatian knights. So it was very human of him to be unnerved by being interrogated by Tristan.

"Why would you choose Taryn to befriend, there are plenty of women in this fort." He questioned.

"Taryn is different, Sir, from any other girl I have ever met. She is so funny, and full of life. All serious and grown up one minute, and yet so childish and in need of protecting the next. I can't help but be drawn to her." He said turning to see Tristan's response.

He watched his face for a moment, trying to see what this knight was going to say or do to him. Tristan looked thoughtful for a moment, and a sight Phillip rarely saw appeared. That slow smile came to his lips.

"I think you just described Taryn to the T." He said.

"Phillip you may be friends with Taryn, but that is all. She is not for you." He said the smile leaving his face.

"Tristan I have no ill intentions, I promise you." Phillip said adamantly.

"Good, because if you did I would have to kill you." He said and turned and walked away leaving Phillip alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The knights all eventually accepted my friendship with Phillip. It took a few days, but Galahad and Gawain eventually forgave me, for the wrong they felt I had done to them. Who knows what that was, maybe I hurt there male pride, by befriending the person, they had beat up for me. Men, I would never understand them.

The summer was quickly coming to an end, and I remembered Gawain had not yet kept his promise to me to return to the waterfall. They had been busy around the fort, and going out on different patrols. One morning I reminded him of his promise to me.

"I think I could take the afternoon off to spend some time with my favorite girl." He teased.

"Good" I said. "I will go and get my things ready, you go and get Galahad, meet you at the stables."

When I arrived at the stables I found Gawain with both our horses already saddled, but he was alone.

"Where is Galahad?" I asked.

"In his room, he has a headache, and did not feel like joining us." He said holding out an arm to help me mount.

I accepted his lift, and swung up to Black's high back. "Well why don't I get Phillip, he would love to come, he has never been there." I said.

"Invite him if you wish, but I am staying here then." He said starting to remove his saddle.

"Gawain I thought you liked Phillip?" I asked unsure of why this sudden change of mood.

"He's okay for a Roman, but that doesn't mean I want to spend every waking moment with him, unlike you." He replied.

"That is not true and you know it Gawain. I am with you knights far more than I am with him."

"Yes but you are never with any of us alone like you are him."

"Gawain if we are going to argue, I think I will just stay here also." I said sliding off of Black.

We stood there toe to toe looking at each other both trying to outstare the other one. It could not last long for we both began to laugh.

"Gawain why do we argue?" I said throwing my hands to the side.

"Oh Taryn, I think we are to much alike in some aspects."

"Definitely we are both to stubborn sometimes for our own good." I laughed. "Will you still go with me?"

"Yes I will go with you, and you may go get your little Phillip if you wish." He said with a sigh.

"No your right we never spend any time together just me and you." I said giving him a big hug.

We did make our way to the waterfall and had a good time as I knew we would. Gawain was one of the funnest to be around. I never stopped laughing with him, and I seemed to have the same affect on him. There was a large smooth rock in the middle of the lake, where the water had started to recede. When we grew tired of swimming we crawled up and lay side by side in the sun.

"Gawain, do you think you will miss this after you are gone?" I asked him.

"What do you mean Taryn, am I going to die, and don't know it?" he said with a big smile.

"No silly, I mean a year from now you will be free, free to return to your home, in Sarmatia, will you miss Britain at all?" I said explaining my question more in detail.

He pulled himself into a sitting position and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Will I miss this island, the killing, the Romans, bloody no. I will miss the memories though. The time spent with my fellow knights, the memories of the ones who have fallen." He said quietly.

I sat up next to him, and took his big hand in my small one as he talked.

"This has been my home for longer than the other, I really don't remember much of what I will be going back to, but I know it is where I came from, and it is where I think I belong." He said looking over at me.

"Surely you will miss this waterfall." I said with a smile.

"Yes Taryn, I will miss this waterfall, but more than the waterfall, I will miss our time together here." He said squeezing my hand and standing to his feet.

"We must go Taryn, Arthur has ruined are fun again, we are to meet at the round table again tonight." He said crossing the shallow spot in the lake over to where the horses were tied.

"Not another long trip." I complained, remembering the last one.

"I hope not but we shall see." He said laughing at me.

**Thanks to all my reviewers. To everyone who wants to know who will Taryn be with it will be……….. Come on people do you really think I am going to give my story away, but I am sure some of you have all guessed. I believe that a lot of you are the type that reads the back of the book, before they are finished, lol. I am sorry I don't mean to be evil but right now the Phillip Taryn Gawain thing may play a big part into the story we will see. I have several more interesting scenes coming up in the next few chapters, but I don't have much time to write. Sorry so short.Bare with me the end will come soon enough. Thanks again for reading please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As usual we had to wait until after we had eaten to find out why Arthur had called us all together. No one seemed as anxious about it as me. If they had to go away again so be it, I would have to deal with it, but it seemed as if they had just gotten back from the last long trip. They all seemed to be in particularly good moods, the laughing and joking was more than normal, and they were all being extremely nice. I could stand it no longer, I had to know.

"Arthur, why did you call us all together tonight?" I blurted out.

"We don't have to have a special reason to eat together do we Taryn?" Arthur replied with a smile.

"Yes, but they told me you only meet in here for special occasions, or for guests, and since there are no guest here there must be something going on." I said the curiosity killing me.

"Well, Taryn maybe there is something special going on tonight. We have some special entertainment." He turned to look at Jols who was still standing in the corner of the room. "Jols, why don't you send them in." Arthur called.

"Right away Arthur." He replied, sticking his head into the large wooden doors.

I waited anxiously for the doors to open wondering what kind of entertainment we could be having here. I was quite surprised when through the doors came a large number of people. Mostly little people, it was Bors and Vanora's children, followed by Vanora, and Phillip. They all came around the table and stood directly behind my chair, and then the most amazing thing happened. Everyone began singing to me the traditional Sarmatian birthday song, in Sarmatian.

"My birthday", I exclaimed I had forgotten all about it. "How did you all know?" I asked when they were finished, tears coming to my eyes.

"Vanora forgets nothing dearie." Bors answered me.

I looked over to Vanora who was holding a large cake, and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you." I said to her as she sat the cake down to come and give me a hug.

"We have presents for you too!" said Emily, Bors and Vanora's 4 year old.

"You do", I said pulling her into my lap "You shouldn't have."

"You can't have a birthday without presents." She said her eyes wide.

Presents indeed, it seemed as if almost everyone in the room had something for me. I had received small gifts before on my birthday, but nothing like this. The children came first. They gave me one of the woven baskets Vanora makes.

"We helped make it." Several of them were calling. "Open it Open it." They yelled.

"There is more?" I asked thinking this lovely basket was quite enough. I lifted the lid to find a beautiful emerald green dress. It was prettier than anything I had ever owned. Underneath it were oils, and scents for bathing.

"Oh Vanora." I said, holding the dress out to examine it. "Did you make this?" I asked wondering when she found the time.

"Of course I made it, but not without some help from two girls." She replied.

I looked to where the twins were standing, and ran to give them both a hug, and thank them.

"Come on Taryn, we are going to be here all night if you have to hug everyone, after you open each gift." Lancelot complained.

"I don't know about you Lance, but I want my hug." Galahad said.

"Taryn this is from Me." said Arthur placing a package in my hand. "And I will take my hug also." He said with a smile.

I was surprised, I had learned Arthur was a good man, but he did not pay much attention to me, he was much to busy. I opened the package to find a book. I opened the cover, it was in Latin, thankfully my father had taught me to read back in Sarmatia. I looked at the name of the writer. "Pelagius" I said out loud.

"He was my replacement father after mine died." Arthur explained. "His book is about free will and equality; he is in Rome now teaching from it."

"Thank you Arthur, if he is a man you respect, I know I will enjoy reading this." I said giving him a hug around the neck.

Next came Lancelot, he and I both had a private little chuckle over his gift. It was a mirror for my room.

"Now you won't have and excuse for sneaking in the knights bedrooms" he whispered in my ear.

"Lancelot, I don't think you could have given me a more perfect gift." I said giving him the hug; he had earlier claimed he did not want, which he gladly returned.

"Hey, speed it up." Galahad called from the back of the room.

Dagonet's present brought a laugh from everyone especially Phillip. His main gift, was a beautiful leather belt with sheaths on both sides for my tridents, and one on the side for a long sword. The gift that caused all the laughter was wrapped in some brown paper. I opened it up and pulled out two identical tridents, both carved from wood, and both very dull.

"I think I should be thanking you for those." Phillip said with a laugh.

"What a thoughtful gift Dagonet." I said reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek, which even on my tip toes he still had to bend down to receive. He did seem slightly embarrassed, but hugged me none the less.

Phillip was next, he handed me a little box. I opened it and pulled out an exquisite necklace with a small green stone in the middle. "Oh Phillip, where did you get this?"

I asked.

"Don't you know Taryn it is rude to ask where a gift came from?" Vanora scolded me.

"Yes, but it is just, that I have never seen anything like it." I said.

"I am not offended, Taryn, because where it is from is part of the gift. It is from Rome, and it is to always remind you that not all things from Rome are bad." He said reaching out and taking it from me. I heard some snorts from around the room from the knights.

"Phillip, please put it on me." I said raising my hair from around my neck. "Yes, now there are three good things from Rome in this room instead of two" As he gave me a kiss on the cheek after putting the necklace on me. I think I heard Tristan clear his throat at that.

Galahad brought me a pair of gorgeous silver hair combs, to keep my hair from getting into that awful mess again he explained to me. He took a hug and a kiss on the cheek for thank you.

"I will be right back with my gift." Gawain said, getting up and exiting the room. Several minutes later he came back with a large wicker hamper.

"I thought since you loved Vanora and Bors kids so much I would get you one of your own." He explained, leaving everyone, extremely curious about what was in that hamper.

I slowly pulled back the flaps of the hamper, hoping I was not about to find some poor woman's baby Gawain had stolen for me. When all of the sudden a black and tan ball of fur, leapt into my arms, and began bathing my face with a pink wet tongue.

"A puppy!" I screeched holding the little fur ball out to take a look at it. "I had a dog in Sarmatia, but couldn't bring her with me. I trained her myself and everything. I never thought about finding a new dog here." I rambled on ecstatically.

"Well it looks like you win this time Gawain." I heard Lancelot grumble to a grinning Gawain.

"Gawain, how did you know?" I asked.

"Well the fact that you have to stop and pet every friendly looking dog in the town we pass, kind of gave it away." He said smiling. "Now are you going to hug me, or just keep carrying on about that dog?"

I tried not to make his thank you hug any better than the rest since, I had already been accused of liking my puppy more than any other gift. I did reach up to give him a quick kiss on his cheek to make sure he knew how pleased I was, and to my embarrassment he turned his head, so instead I kissed him right on the lips.

"Gawain" I said pulling back my face turning red.

"Happy sixteenth birthday sweetie." He whispered in my ear before turning to beam at the crowd, Phillip in particular, I noticed.

"Lets eat!" Bors yelled saving me from anymore embarrassment. "Taryn hurry up and cut your cake."

It was the best birthday I believe I had ever had. I did miss my family from home, and it did bring back many memories of my parents, but I had just made a great deal more memories, I thought looking around the room at my new found family. I looked at the kids chasing my puppy around the room, to Galahad and Gawain, laughing about God know's what, to Arthur, and my father having some sort of intellectual looking discussion. Yes this was my family now.

I started to gather my presents together when the party seemed to be winding down. The only trouble I was having trouble with was my wiggly ball of fur, who thought it would be funny to run from me.

"Looking for this." Tristan said holding my puppy at arm's length by the scruff of her neck. She was trying to look all innocent now.

"Thank you" I said rescuing my squirming puppy from her captor, and stuffing her safely back inside her basket.

"Taryn, I have something for you also, but I left it in my room." Tristan said picking up one of my baskets. "I will help you carry your things to your room, and then I will get it for you."

"Okay Tristan, I will gladly accept the help." I said looking at the mound of presents.

We made our way to the room, stopping to let the puppy take a potty brake, and filled my small little room with all my new found treasures. I followed Tristan into his room to receive his gift. My mind was wondering what this peculiar wonderful man could have gotten me that he did not want to give me in front of everyone.

"Here" He said thrusting leather bound folder into my hands.

I opened the flap, and starred down into the face of my mother. She was much younger than what I remembered, but it was her. The drawing was very well done, and had even caught the sparkle, I remembered in her eye.

"Tristan did you do this?" I said the tears again welling up in my eyes.

"Aye, turn the page there are more." He said.

On the next page there was a picture of my grandparents, Tristan's mom and dad, the next was a sketching of our village. The last two pictures, I did not recognize. One was of a baby in a mother's arms, and the last was of a woman's back with an older baby peering over her back with her arm outstretched.

"Tristan who are these off?" I asked.

"Taryn those are of you." He said.

"Me?" I asked again.

"Yes, I drew them after I left to help keep home fixed in my memory. The one of you waving was on the day I left, your mother came out to tell me goodbye, and as she turned to go, you waved that chubby little arm. I always thought you were telling me goodbye also." He said remembering back.

"You mean you actually saw me as a baby?" I asked not understanding what I had just heard.

"Yes Taryn, the Romans did not come as soon as expected, so I did see you as a baby." He explained.

"But she never told you I was yours?" I said not believing my mother could have done that.

"No Taryn, but in ways, I suspected." He said.

"Tristan, this is by far, the best gift I could have gotten." I said, the tears running down my cheeks.

"That will not make Gawain happy to hear."

"Yes, but maybe we shouldn't tell him, can't be damaging that male ego now can we." I said wiping the tears away.

"Happy birthday Taryn." He said giving me a hug.

"The best." I said squeezing him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My furry friend was a great gift, but she was a lot of work. She insisted on sleeping with me at the foot of my bed, instead of in the stables where most of the canines slept. I must admit I enjoyed the company. She was a smart little thing. Her breed was used for herding, Gawain had told me. He said they were known for there intelligence, strong nerve, and loyalty. She would be around 70-80 pounds when full grown. I had decided to name her Ursula. Jols gave me the name after struggling for days for the right one. Ursula was the name of a princess of Britain, he had told me, and it fit. Ursula she was.

She did indeed grow fast it was almost three months later, and she had gone from a playful ball of fur, to a good sized dog, who was not even halfway done growing.

"Gawain, I am not sure if you got me a dog, or a small horse." I said one day, as we were taking a walk along the edge of the woods.

"She is growing that is for sure." He said watching her chase birds, and other unsuspecting little creatures.

"What are the winters like her Gawain." I said pulling my cloak closer to me for warmth against the cool fall weather.

"Terrible, cold, snowy, icy or rainy, take your pick." He said.

"The only good thing about it, is that it slows up the woads, not as much as you would think, but it does some."

I was about to ask another question, when Ursula let out a bellow. I looked over to see she had some sort of small animal pinned against a tree.

"Ursula what in heavens have you got there." I said making my way to where she had her prey cornered.

I saw a black furry little animal with a white stripe down its back crouching low to the ground.

"Taryn stop where you are and come back." Gawain called.

"Gawain, I can't let her kill this helpless little animal." I said ignoring his command, and grabbing Ursula by the collar.

The little creature did a strange thing then. It turned its backside to us, raised its fluffy black tail, and let out the most awful smelling substance I had ever encountered in my life.

The yellow gassy material hit us in an instant. It saturated my clothes, Ursula's hair it burnt my skin, and my eyes, I couldn't see I felt like I couldn't breathe. The odor was unbearable. We were a good 15 minute walk from home, and probably only about 5 from the lake, I quickly calculated in my head. I took of running in the direction of the waterfall, thinking of nothing but getting this smell off.

"Ursula, come on!" I yelled, running full speed. When I reached the bank, I did not hesitate, I plunged, in and pulled Ursula in with me. The icy cold water took my breath away, but I did not care, I scrubbed at my clothes my hair trying to get the pungent odor gone. I was interrupted from my scrubbing by the sound of laughing.

I looked up at the bank to see Gawain sitting on a stump watching me doubled over in laughter.

"Gawain, so help me God, you laugh at me one more time, I am going to come out of this water, and kill you." I said pulling one of my short swords from its sheath, and holding it out menacingly.

This only added to his laughter. "I warned you to stay away." He said between laughs.

"Gawain it is not funny." I cried. "What am I going to do!" I wailed.

"Scrub, scrub, scrub"

"I am and it is not helping." I yelled.

"Taryn, that was a skunk, they are known for, well their shall I say rather unpleasant odor, and the only thing that will get rid of it is time." He said no longer laughing.

"Than what am I doing in this freezing water!" I said jumping out of the lake, and joining my shaking dog on the shore.

"Taryn, seriously, you are going to freeze, that water, is cold, and the temperature is dropping, we have to get back to the wall now." He said the worry evident in his voice.

"You're not kidding" I said my teeth starting to chatter.

"Why did you jump in the lake?" He said shaking his head.

"Gawain it was burning my eyes I couldn't think straight." I said pulling my wet cloak around me.

"You will never make it home like that, there is a cave on the other side of the waterfall Galahad and I used to go to, we can go there, and try to get you dried off." He said grabbing my hand.

**AN Okay, I have been bummed, but I just read that Fanfiction was encountering problems, and not that everyone hated my last chapter, like I thought . If I am making my story to full of fluff, I am sorry, I can't help it, it is just what is coming to me right now. Sorry if this chapter stinks. I don't know if they even celebrated birthdays then, or had cakes, or sang birthday songs, but lets just pretend they did. It was just an idea. Also, I found out what a Mary Sue was, I had no idea what people were talking about. Please give me reassurance this is not too Mary Sueish, I don't think it is, but of coarse I am bias. Thanks for reading. Also chapter 18 is done also, but I wont post it, unless people are still interested, threat, threat, threat, lol, just kidding. Please Review if you are able, I have been trying to post this chapter for a couple of days with no luck.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The cave was there just as he had said. It was a little hike to get there, but took just a few minutes. The cave was about six feet high, which meant Gawain had to duck to enter it. It went back about 12 feet, and was about 10 feet wide. There was the remains of an old fire, with a couple of stumps around it.

"Here take my cloak, and get out of those wet, and stinking clothes, I will go try to find enough wood to start a fire, and get you warmed up before we head back." He said holding out his cloak.

I gladly accepted, and as soon as he left the cave, I stripped of the clothes, and pulled, his cloak around me. It was still warm from his body heat, and I soaked it in. Ursula came in and tried to lay herself at my feet, she too was shaking from the cold.

"Oh Ursula, you smell horrible!" I told her burying my nose into Gawain's cloak. It smelled, of hay, and horses, and dirt. Hygiene was definitely not one of Gawain's finer attributes, but right now compared to me, his cloak smelled of the sweetest perfume money could buy.

"Well Taryn, I have good news, and bad news." He said as he entered the cave.

"Bad news first please."

"It's going to rain."

"Good news."

"I found wood, and an apple tree, with some good apples left." He said depositing his findings on the floor.

"Are you sure it is going to rain?" I asked at the exact moment the thunder began.

"Positive." He said kneeling to start the fire.

I sat in silence watching him, munching on an apple. Thank god for apples, I thought with a smile remembering my earlier conversation with Tristan. I had learned to like them, and right now I was really enjoying this over ripe, bruised old apple.

"Taryn, I know your clothes stink, but we are going to have to try to get them dry, so you can wear them home, when this rain stops." Gawain said turning to where I sat.

"Can't we just leave them out side? I don't think I can bear the smell of them."

"They are no worse than your dog. Go get them and lay them out on this rock here." He commanded.

"Yes daddy."

"You know if you would have listened to me in the first place, you would not be in this situation." He said sternly.

"Whatever you say father."

"Taryn, if you don't quit sassing me, I am going to turn you over my knee, and spank you!"

"Try it Papochka dear." I said calling him the Sarmatian word for Daddy.

"That's it", he said turning to grab me, and he did just what he said he was going to do. Turned me kicking, and squealing over his knee, and playfully began to spank me. That is until a low growl from Ursula stopped him.

"Ursula come here, he is only playing." I tried explaining.

"I guess when you got her for me, you didn't expect she would be protecting me from you." I said bursting out in giggles.

"Really, though Gawain, sometimes you treat me like I am 2 years old." I scolded him.

"Sometimes you act it." He said back, his statement accented by a crash of lightening, sounding very close.

"See even the gods agree with me." He laughed.

Only that strike of lightening was followed by several more, and the rain started falling. The sky grew dark quickly and the wind was howling.

"Gawain.." I said hesitantly, I had not been in a storm such as this in a long time.

"It's okay Taryn, we are safe in here, sit over there farther away from the opening of the cave."

This time I did as I was told. After several hours the storm had no appearance of letting up, it only seemed to be getting worse.

"I am afraid we are going to be stuck here for the night." He said with a sigh.

"They will worry about us."

"They know you are with me, and I told Lancelot where we were going, they will assume we took shelter from the storm." He said. "Why, don't you try to get some sleep."

"I don't think I can sleep in here." I said looking at nothing but hard rock floor.

"Taryn please try, for I don't think I can listen to you talk all night."

"I have not been talking this whole time." I defended myself.

"No you do stop for air occasionally." He laughed.

I gave him a dirty look. "I do not talk that much you take it back Gawain."

"Taryn you have told me, about every one of your family members in Sarmatia back three generations! Not to mention every animal you have ever owned."

"Fine, I just won't talk to you any more." I said lying down, and trying to make a pillow out of a log.

"Good" I heard him mutter, while settling himself down to sleep.

I laid there awake listening to the rain, for what seemed like hours. There was no way, I was going to get any sleep in this damp hard cave. The fire was warm, but the wind still found its way under my cloak and onto my bare skin.

"Gawain" I called out to the other side of the cave.

"Hmm" was his reply.

"Are you asleep?" I asked.

"Yes, leave me alone." He mumbled.

"Gawain, I can't sleep, and I'm cold."

"Taryn, what do you want me to do about it." He snapped sitting up to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you." I said tears coming to my eyes from his harsh tone.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I am known for being crabby when I'm trying to sleep." He said apologetically.

"Come over here by me, it is warm over here."

I went over to where he was laying it was warmer on his side. I curled up beside him letting his body block the incoming draft. I reached for a medium sized rock to use as a pillow. Still I could not sleep. I tossed and turned trying to find a position of comfort, but there was none.

I did not mean to keep Gawain up, but it was obvious that I was, when he reached out and grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"Could you please be still." He pleaded looking into my eyes.

"I am trying, it is just so uncomfortable."

"Here try this." He said pulling me close, and putting his arm under my neck.

"This may work." I said quietly.

"Good then go to sleep." He said shutting his eyes.

I had never slept so close to a man before. It was a strange feeling, but somehow in the midst of the storm it was comforting, listening to his even breathing, feeling his warmth. Not knowing what else to do, I just cuddled closer, and made myself comfortable, using his chest for a pillow. I don't know when, but it did not take long, and I too was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing I realized when I woke up, was that it was no longer raining, or dark. The second thing I realized was that my pillow was moving. I looked up to find Gawain starring down at me. My head on his chest, one of my arms wrapped around him, the other pinned underneath my side, and something heavy was on my feet.

"I believe this would be any man's dream to wake up to a lovely young lady." He said removing my arm. "If only you didn't smell like a rotten skunk." He said with a grin.

"Very funny, We need to go." I said sitting up and looking down to see what was pinning my feet down. It was Ursula.

"Get up you silly, stinky dog." I command her.

"Hey you should be thanking her; she probably kept your bare feet from freezing off. Genius dog." He said scratching her ear.

"It wasn't that cold." I said standing to my feet.

"No, but it will be soon. Well let's get going before Arthur sends out the search party."

Gawain was right; we had not gotten far from the cave when we found part of our search party. Galahad and Tristan were on horseback, obviously looking for us.

"What happened, decide to take a little camping trip without informing the rest of us?" Galahad said in greeting.

"No we were stranded from the storm for your information." I said.

"What in the name of all that is good and holy is that horrible smell." Galahad said, putting his hands to his nose. It was obvious the rain, and drying by the fire had done nothing for the smell of my clothes.

"Taryn and Ursula had an encounter with one of Britain's finest creatures." Gawain informed them.

"Taryn, don't you know better not to play with skunks?" Tristan asked with his eyebrows raised.

"It was not me playing. It was Ursula; I was merely trying to save the poor, not so defenseless creature." I said with my hands in the air.

"Well, you are not riding back with me. Tristan she is all yours." Galahad said handing Gawain the rein's of his horse whom he had been leading.

"Galahad, I remember someone insisting, that we need not bring Taryn's horse, because she could just ride back with you." Tristan said, not wanting to be the one to bring the smelly girl home. "Besides, my horse hates the smell of skunk; he probably wouldn't even carry her."

"Taryn, come on you can ride with me." Gawain said patting his saddle. "I am at least almost used to the bloody smell."

"Thank you." I said mounting up behind him. "At least there is one gentleman here." I said with mock anger to the grinning Galahad, and Tristan.

Gawain and I were forced to ride several hundred feet behind Tristan and Galahad, and they threatened to shoot my dog full of arrows if she came near them. I informed them if they so much as tried they would find themselves a target of my arrows, which was a bad bluff, since I did not even have my bow with me, but I was sure Gawain would let me borrow his.

When we arrived back to the fort, they had great fun, in telling my story to anyone who would listen. Bors thankfully had pity on me, and took me to Vanora, who had the perfect remedy for skunk, a bath of tomatoes. The twins had great fun, squishing them in my hair, and painting me red with them, and the younger children, had as much fun with Ursula, but in the end we smelled much better.

"Vanora, I am so sorry, I used so many of your tomatoes you had put up for winter." I said apologetically.

"Don't worry; dear it was well worth it." She said pinching her nose with her fingers, and smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several days after the skunk incident, Tristan informed me that they would be leaving in the morning, to do patrols on some local villages, and that Arthur, had given his permission for me to go along.

I was delighted, I had longed to get away from the walls of this fort, and add a little adventure to my life. I immediately went to pack. Tristan had said to take only the necessities, so I packed only my weapons, bed roll, and a change of clothes. Tristan had given me one of his cloaks to wear, for he said the smell of mine would give our position away to any enemy many yards away. I do believe he was exaggerating, and only offered, because the smell of it made him sick.

It was decided that Ursula would remain here in the care of Phillip. She was becoming an obedient dog, but the puppy in her sometimes still took over. I said my goodbyes to Phillip; I would miss him, even if it was for only a few days.

The next morning as soon as the sun rose we were on our way. All seven of the knights were making the trip including me. We would be stopping at three villages, and would get reports of local, news or any word of trouble in the village. Also the knights, well mainly Arthur, were sort of the law enforcers, and would hear the cases of anyone the local villages thought had broken the law.

Half of day's journey brought us to the village of Thias. We were greeted by a mad rush of people, all anxious to share some kind of news with Arthur.

"We caught one of them Arthur." One was yelling, "He was trying to steal one of our cows." Yelled another.

"What did you catch?" Arthur asked.

"A woad." A man said. "We were going to kill it, but now that you are here, you can take care of the little demon."

A woad, I thought to myself. Finally I would get to see what one of the creatures looked like. I had been curious since I had arrived on this island, for I knew they were the main enemy of the knights.

"This way", the crowd shouted leading our little party to one of the far huts. Two of the larger men in the village both went in to the hut to retrieve the prisoner. I was preparing to see the devil itself when they reappeared, but instead of a devil, I saw a young boy. He appeared to be around the age of ten or so. The only thing strange about him, were the tattoos covering his arms, and reaching up to his neck. His face was bruised; he had chains about his legs.

I moved my horse closer to get a better look. His eyes met mine, I know he saw the pity in mine, but the look he gave me in return was one of defiance. The trails of tears down his cheek were his give away, that he was not as tough as he appeared.

Arthur dismounted his horse, and slowly drew Excalibur from its sheath, and walked toward the boy.

"Is this true boy, did you try to steal from this village?" he asked.

The boy did not answer only stared at Arthur, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"He does not deny it." A villager cried. "And we saw him." "Kill him." They started to chant.

I was in shock for a moment. This boy had tried to commit a crime, but to execute him, and without a trial. Almost as if it had a will of its own, my leg swung over the side of Black, and I found myself walking closer to Arthur and the boy.

"Arthur" I cried. "Surely, you can't mean to kill him, he is only a boy."

"Taryn" He said in a low voice. "Get back on your horse." He shot a look at Tristan, as if to say do something with me.

I had no choice but to meekly obey.

"Dagonet" He called. "Come, and stand guard over our prisoner, he will be going with us." He commanded.

I gave a sigh of relief.

"But Arthur" complained a man "He tried to steal my cow."

"Tried" Arthur said. "You still have your cow, and death is not a punishment for attempted theft."

"That is enough talk of the boy, we have other matters to attend to while we our here." Arthur said with authority in his voice.

We stayed in the village for a total of probably three hours. I had wondered if we would stay the night, but after eating a lunch provided by some of the women, I was informed we would be on our way.

The chains were removed from the woad boy's legs, but is arms were bound. He was set on the front of Dagonet's horse. I found it odd that Arthur would choose to hall him on the rest of our trip, but I had learned now not to question him. We had traveled about an hour from the village when Arthur pulled his horse to a stop. As if on cue, Dagonet dismounted and pulled the boy down with him.

Arthur came and stood in front of the boy. "Can you understand what I am saying to you." He asked the frightened boy. The boy only nodded.

"You try to steal from that village again, and next time they won't wait for me, they will kill you themselves." He said in a firm voice.

"Do you know your way home from here?" He asked. The boy again only nodded.

"I think your days of captivity in that hut will serve as punishment enough. Go home to your people, and tell them of Arthur's kindness to you on this day. But if that village is trespassed on again there will be consequences. Do you understand?" Arthur leaned over to untie the boy's hands.

"You are free you may go." He said.

The boy stood and starred for a moment as if in shock, and then turned without a word, and fled into the woods.

"Ungrateful little brat." Lancelot muttered.

"He was scarred witless Lancelot." I said standing up for the poor boy.

Arthur turned to look where I was sitting. "Taryn, if you ever question me in front of crowd like that again, it could cause problems." He said sternly. "You have known me for several months now; do you think I am capable of killing a defenseless little boy?"

"No Arthur, I am sorry, I didn't think." I began to apologize.

"No Taryn, you don't think, you just react, and that is what gets you into trouble." Gawain said from over my shoulder.

"No body asked you Gawain." I shouted back angry at him for lecturing me in front of the rest of the knights.

"Taryn, be quiet." Tristan hissed, "Do you want to alert every woad in the woods, of our position."

"I'm sorry" I whispered. "Would you please tell Gawain to butt out?"

"Come on children." Lancelot said looking from Gawain to me with amusement. "We have wasted enough time already."

I was about to answer, when interrupted by Arthur. "He is right, we need to get moving, I want to get a few more hours of travel in before night fall."

I just fell into line obediently and quietly behind my father, but like the little boy, my face did not mirror my actions.

**Thanks to those who reviewed chapters 16 and 17, hope you liked this one.**

**Babaksmiles: I am glad you liked that line, I enjoyed it too. Maybe a little foreshadowin? I love obstacles, so who knows.**

**Katemarry77: Thanks for the moral support, you are great.**

**Zelinia: Thanks for the review. I agree the fluffiness is getting a little high, I am trying to take it down a notch. Thanks for your comments on Taryn. I did try to give her a well rounded personality. I take it a Mary sue is like the perfect woman, that someone patterns after themselves? She is definitly not like me. I am the most laid back, easy going-boring person you will meet. I did not find your words insulting. I need constructive criticism, I have never written anything before, and want to do better.**

**Jessica: Thanks!**

**Jedipirateelfydude: Thanks for the non mary sue comment, sorry if the cave scene wasn't hot enough, relationships take time to build, and Taryn stunk to high heaven total turn off. Lol**

**Lancelottristanbaby: Yes Gawain it was. He was not my favorite in the movie, but for some reason he is growing on me, and seems to fit my story. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I rode the next few hours in silence. I was tired of being treated like a child, by almost everyone I knew. I was not a child, I was sixteen years old, and most girls from our village were married at this age. I understand Tristan treating me as a child, for I am indeed his child, but no one else's. I was not there little sister, or play thing, or chum, I was a woman for God's sake. Had they never been around a woman before who speaks her mind? I guess being a woman to them means quietly doing whatever she is told, and worshipping them, well I refuse to do it.

I had worked myself into quite a tizzy by the time we stopped to make camp. I was in no mood for any of their teasing or lighthearted banter they tried to engage me in. When Tristan announced he was going hunting, I practically begged him to let me go with.

"Taryn, please stay here." Lancelot begged, I turned to look at him. "For if you go with Tristan every animal in the forest will know we are here, and we will all go to bed hungry." He said with an evil little smile that suggested that he thought he was the funniest man in the world.

I heard peals of laughter coming from were Galahad and Gawain sat, not to mention a chuckle from Bors. Dagonet who was sharpening his knife, held it up as if to say do you want me to end it all now. I smiled in appreciation, but shook my head letting him know it would not be necessary.

"I guess will see who has the last laugh when I return." I said turning to follow Tristan into the woods, my bow on my shoulder. I had confidence in my hunting skills. I had not used them much since arriving at the fort, but they are what kept me alive on my journey from home. I just prayed this forest actually had game in it for me to kill.

Tristan, and I walked side by side through the clearing trying to stir up rabbits or squirrels, which is what he told me we were hunting. He said a deer would be too big, and take to long to clean. It was not long before I spied something moving in the brush. I did not hesitate, and quickly notched an arrow. The fool rabbit ran directly across our path. I took my opportunity, aimed, fired and dropped it with an arrow right through the head.

"Great shot." Tristan said barely above a whisper. I nodded, and went to retrieve my kill. I strung it on a piece of leather, and threw it over my back. I pulled another arrow from my quiver, as we kept hunting, for one little rabbit would not feed us all.

I entered the camp proudly, with four rabbits on my string. My arrows had killed them all. I think Tristan knew it was important to me, so he let me make all the kills. The knights all eyeballed me, but did not say a word. I went over to a fallen log, and sat down, and began skinning the rabbits. Dagonet joined me, and soon all four rabbits were roasting above the fire.

When the rabbits were done, there were three hungry knights all crowding in for their share of the meet. As Lancelot was reaching to tear a piece of the tender meat off, Tristan's quiet voice stopped him.

"I think you should be asking Taryn, if she wants to share her rabbits with you all." He said softly.

They all looked at him like he was crazy, but Dagonet spoke up. "Taryn will you please share your rabbit with me?"

"Of coarse Dag, and I appreciate your helping clean them." I said making a point that none of the others had offered to help.

"Taryn you wouldn't deny a starving man some food would you?" Bors said.

"No Bors, but know this, I only feed you out of obligation, because of all the kindness your lover has shown on me." I said with a smile.

"That is good enough for me." He said helping himself to a large portion of one of the rabbits.

"You've got to be kidding me." Galahad muttered in disgust.

Arthur who had been watching the scene play out with much amusement, decided he would go ahead and get his share of the rabbit.

"Taryn, your rabbit smells delicious, may I please have some?" he asked.

"Arthur you should have known you don't even have to ask. Here" I said pulling of a generous piece, and carrying it to where he sat. I grabbed another large piece and gave it to Tristan, and grabbed the rest of the third rabbit for myself. This left one rabbit roasting above the fire.

We all sat their munching our grub in silence, the three brooding knights sat on their log, looking back and forth at each other silently debating who was going to brake first. After several moments, Gawain came forward on bended knee.

"Oh great huntress Taryn, please forgive me for earlier mocking you." He said with a smile. "Please permit me to eat of your rabbit." He said with much bravado.

"Gawain, I believe you are still making fun of me. So no." I said turning up my nose to him.

"Aw Taryn come on, I am starving." He pleaded, this time with all playing aside.

"Fine, you know I can't stand to see you beg. Lancelot, Galahad it is obvious you were both wrong, and since I am the only adult here, help yourself, I said pointing to the rabbit." I did take satisfaction in the fact it was the smallest of the three rabbits.

When the last remains of the rabbit had been picked clean, the knights started to settle down for the night. I laid my bed roll between Tristan and Dagonet, since they were the only two at the time whose company I wanted to keep. Tristan volunteered to take first watch which left me only with Dagonet.

"Taryn, I will volunteer to be your pillow again tonight, in exchange for that fine rabbit." Gawain called over to me.

"Shut up Gawain, it will be a cold day in you know where before, I ever sleep near you again." I shouted back. Which caused more laughter again at my expense.

"I don't know why you let them get you all upset." Dagonet said, lying on his side with his head propped on his hand. "It only aggs them on more."

"I don't know either, I guess I am just not used to being teased every day of my life." I said with a sigh.

"You obviously don't have any brothers." Bors said joining in on our conversation. "Just talk to my twins, they can teach you how to handle pesky siblings."

"That's the thing, they are not my siblings!" I said turning my back to them all. I did not want to talk, only sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We managed to make it to both villages on the next day. They all had their little problems, but none like we had encountered on our first day. There were reports that there were indeed rebel woads still in the forest. It was believed they were a group broken off from Merlin's leadership. They claimed them to be blood thirsty bandits. We heard there were anywhere from 10-30 riding with them. I could tell the men were not happy about this. I don't think they had expected another group to come this far south of the wall so soon after having defeated the last group of offenders.

"We will be on the look out on our way back to the fort." Arthur assured the people.

It was decided that we would take a longer route home, in hopes of finding the woads. All the joking, and bantering of the knights was gone. Replaced with a quiet watchfulness, they were all preparing for the worst. The first day traveling back there was no sign of them. At night, I did not leave the camp fire, I made sure I stayed close to my father, and if he was not around Dag, or Bors would suffice. I had heard many stories in the villages of the wicked deeds these woads did to people, and had no desire to run into one of them in the woods.

We were a half of days ride from home, when everyone's spirits seemed to lighten. We stopped at a stream to stretch our legs and water the horses. Tristan was riding ahead with his hawk, scouting the road out making sure our last leg of the journey would be clear.

I was bent over the stream, grabbing up handfuls of the icy water, trying to quench my thirst I had gained from days of hard riding, when I heard a noise, it was a twig snapping, but it did not come from the direction that any of the knights where in. I looked over to Gawain, he already had his axe in hand, for he had heard it also.

Then it started. I heard a yell, a war cry come from across the stream, there was at least a dozen of blue half naked men running toward us weapons in hand.

"Taryn, get back." Gawain shouted.

I did just that, I tried to be brave, but in fact the sight of them, mad my knees tremble. I moved back behind the knights, who all had been scrambling for their weapons, and were preparing for battle.

The two lines crashed with a dull roar. There was metal clanging and blood flying. It seemed as if the knights were outnumbered two to one. I reached to my side, and pulled out my tridents. Move I commanded my legs, telling them this is what I had trained for willing them to join the battle, but instead I stood frozen.

As fate would have it, I could not go to the battle, but it came to me. One of the demon creatures spied me, and started running toward me, with a dagger in hand. I knew my frozen body would have to move or I would soon be dead.

As the creature ran at me I held up my swords preparing to defend myself. He came at me with a blind furry, I had never experienced in all my sparring with the knights. Out of sheer need, I was able to fend of each of his wild blows. Then, I jumped upon the moment I had been training for. He had his dagger held high ready to come down upon me. I used the three pronged trident in my left hand to entangle and trap his weapon. Without hesitation, I took my other sword held in my right hand, and plunged it in my assailants soft belly.

The axe fell from his hand to the ground with a thud. I looked into my attackers eyes with a feeling of victory, when I noticed something that shocked me. My enemy was not at all a man, but a girl. A young girl, maybe even younger than me, and her eyes were filled with sheer terror.

I looked down to where my sword was still embedded in her belly. There was a growing spot of red coming from the area. I pulled my sword back with a gasp, the girl fell to the ground as if my sword had been the only thing holding her up.

I fell to the ground on my knees beside her. This could not be happening, kept running through my mind. I looked into her eyes again she looked at me pleading almost begging for something, but I did not know what. I had to stop this, I put both of my hands over the girls bleeding abdomen trying to stop the bleeding, to no avail. It was soon spilling over her pail lips.

"I am so sorry." I murmured to the dying girl. She reached out and grabbed my hand, I held it tight. Then it was over, her eyes rolled back in her head, and her hand went lip. She was dead. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach, and the taste of acid backing up in my throat.

"Taryn" I heard a frantic Gawain call.

I turned to see another one running at me. I tried to stand, he was almost on me, and my weapons were still clutched loosely at my side. He had an axe in his hand raised ready to split me into. He was a mere two feet from me, when an arm reached around him, and slit his throat with a dagger. The warm blood sprayed all over my face.

"Taryn, what are you doing just sitting there you are going to be killed!" Gawain screeched, throwing the man to the side.

My senses were starting to come back, and I saw another one not very far behind Gawain, notching an arrow. My body reacted again, as it had a will of its own. I found myself heaving my trident with all my might toward the woad. It landed with surprising accuracy in the center of his chest. He looked at me stunned for a moment, and then fell dead to the ground.

He had been the last one living, I looked around and saw blue bodies littering the ground everywhere. I made a quick check and saw all the knights were still standing.

"Nice throw Taryn, you'll have to teach me that one!" said Lancelot who had witnessed my slaying of the last woad. He bent over and retrieved my trident from the mans chest. He wiped the excess blood off of it and handed it to me. I reached out with a shaky hand and accepted it.

The knights busied themselves with retrieving there own weapons from the bodies of the dead. I turned back to where the girl lie dead on the ground, starring at her wide eyed. Gawain came and put his arm around me.

"You did well." He whispered in my ear, and then turned to pack up the rest of his belongings.

Good, I thought to myself. I don't see how killing a young beautiful girl could be good. She had long brown hair that fanned about her shoulders. She wore simple clothes made of leather ties that barely covered her tattooed young body. Around her neck was a necklace of braided leather , with a few scattered beads woven in. Without thinking I reached down and pulled the necklace from her neck. I held it in my hand, it was stained with her blood.

I raised my head at the sound of hoof beats coming toward my way. It was Tristan riding break neck speed toward me. I stuffed the necklace in my pocket, and looked up at him. He pulled his horse to a rather rough stop, and was on the ground by me in a fraction of a second.

"Taryn, hurry tell me where are you injured?" He the even quiet tone of his voice gone.

"What, what do you mean? I stuttered my brain working slowly again.

"You are covered in blood!" he exclaimed.

I looked down at my arms, they did indeed look like they had been painted red with blood. I tried to wipe some of it off on my pants.

"And your face" he said.

I reached my hand up to touch my face, and it came back bright red.

"Tristan do not fear." Lancelot said coming to my side. "It looks as if Taryn has you skill for battle. It is not her, blood but those of who she killed." He said motioning his hand to the bodies lying around.

A pleased smile came to his face. "I am glad you did well Taryn, I only wish I had been here to be at your side."

I just nodded to him, for some reason I felt no pleasure at all. Someone thrust a cloth in my hand that I used to clean the rest of the blood off my face and arms. I used it, but my arms felt numb, my body moved as if it was made of wood. I looked around, but everyone was preparing for the ride back, no one seemed to notice me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I did not talk the rest of the way home. If anyone noticed no one said anything about it. They were back to their cheerful selves, the woads had been defeated all were happy.

Phillip and Ursula were there to great me when I returned. Phillip offered to stable Black for me, so I could change clothes, I accepted his offer, and turned the reins over to him.

In the safety of my room, I collapsed on my bed. All I could see in my head was the dead girls face. I pulled her necklace out of my pocket, and clutched it in my hand. It haunted me, I could not get her out of my mind. I am not sure if it would have been different if it would have been a man, but I had no pleasure in the girl's death. I had just taken away someone's daughter, sister, or friend. Her short life was over because of me. I pulled myself into a ball, and did not move.

I lay there like that for hours, I could not find the will to move, to think, I just lay there seeing, and feeling nothing. Tristan must have begun to worry about me, he came in to check on me.

"Taryn, what is wrong? What are you still doing in those bloody clothes?" He questioned me.

I wanted to answer him, I wanted to say something, but nothing came. I looked over his shoulder and starred at the window, wishing he would just leave me alone.

He bent over and gently shook my shoulders. "Taryn, are you all right?" Still he got no response from me. He ran out of the room, and came back in with Lancelot and Dagonet.

"I don't know what is wrong with her" he explained.

Dagonet reached a hand out and placed it on my head. "No fever, but perhaps she is becoming ill. Are we certain she was not injured in the fight?

"She denied it." Tristan replied.

"Galahad, why don't you run and get Vanora? She can help get Taryn out of these clothes, and make sure she is not hurt." Dagonet said.

Galahad returned with a concerned Vanora. She came at me armed with a bucket of hot water, and a new change of clothes, but even that did not bring me out of my withdrawn state. She left the room even more confused at what was going on with me. She shrugged her shoulders at the knights in the hall.

"She won't respond to me either, perhaps we should send for a healer?" she said uncertainty.

"Vanora go get Arthur, we will see if he has seen this before." Dagonet said, again taking charge of the situation.

Soon she was back with Arthur and also Gawain, all of them were standing around my bedside starring at me. I continued to stare past them toward the window.

"Arthur it is as if she lost her mind. Do you know what is wrong with her?" Galahad asked.

"I do" Gawain interrupted them all. "She is in shock. One of the woads she killed was a young girl, and she can't deal with it." He said coming to sit on my bed next to my head.

"Taryn, listen to me." He said gently running his fingers down the side of my face. "It is not your fault the girl is dead. She attacked you." He said trying to brake through my walls. "You had not choice, it was either kill or be killed. Taryn look at me." He commanded.

I remained as I was not moving, not feeling blocking them all out. Gawain turned and looked at Tristan.

"Tristan, I am sorry, but this is for her own good." He said apologizing for what he was about to do. He raised his arm back, and brought it across my face with such a force it made my teeth rattle.

I sat straight up in the bed. "What was that for!" I screamed at him, and then began pounding at his chest with my fist. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, absorbing all my blows. My attack on him soon turned to sobbing. I buried my face in his chest letting out all the pain, and anger inside. "I, I didn't want her to die." I said between sobs. He just stroked the back of my hair, and held me close. "We know Taryn, we all know." Was his reply.

The rest of the knights feeling uncomfortable, by this strange display of emotions, slowly left the room, leaving only Tristan, Gawain, and myself. After several minutes, I loosened myself from Gawain's arms to look at them both.

"I don't know why I am affected so like this." I said looking at them with my puffy face.

"Have you ever killed anyone before?" my father asked me.

"No, not before today." I said the tears still falling from my eyes.

"Taryn you have not been raised like we were to be warriors from birth. It is okay to feel bad about the loss of life. I too lay awake at nights thinking about the hundreds of men, and occasional woman, I have killed. The woad women go into battle just like the men, and they must die like the men." He said.

"No one else remembers, but Galahad was no different from you, on his first kill." Said Gawain. "He could not eat for days, but he got over it and you will also."

"Taryn come with me, and let's go get something to eat if you are able. You have not eaten all day, and I know it will make you feel better." Gawain said, while standing, and pulling me to my feet next to him.

I nodded, yes I was very hungry, and the thought of food actually sounded appealing. I held tight to Gawain's hand and let him and Tristan lead me to the tavern. I felt better than I did earlier, but I knew they were wrong, I will never get over this. I will remember that girl, until the day I die.

**AN: Sorry don't have time to respond to all of your reviews. It was either post the story now without them, or wait 2 days until I was done working but, I guessed you would rather have this chapter. There are changes in store for Taryn. This chapter is kind off a turning point in her life. I hope it is okay. Review please**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

I found myself sitting between Gawain and Lancelot at the tavern. I did not have much interest in eating, but as the trays of food came out, I began to feel an appetite coming on. Lena was working tonight, and was one of the serving maids bringing out the trays of food for the newly returned knights. She kept shooting angry glances my way, but I tried to ignore her. I had not spent much time in the tavern since my debt had been paid to Haman, so I rarely had to deal with the girl.

It was easy to ignore her looks, but when she banged the back of my head with one of her trays, I turned to glare back at her, but she was already on her way back to the kitchen. Stupid girl, I thought to myself that better had been an accident.

It was obvious it was not an accident, when she returned to the table again. Only this time she grabbed my braid and gave it a hard yank. "You are in my seat." She hissed in my ear.

I jumped up and turned to face her, now thoroughly annoyed. I wanted to take my fist and slam it in her pretty little face, but that would only make me sink to her level.

"What is your problem?" I asked quietly.

"Move Taryn" she said again. Apparently she was quite annoyed that I was sitting between her two favorite knights.

"Fine Lena if you want to sit here be my guest, I am not in the mood to argue with you." I said.

I reached down to grab my plate of food, I had seen Phillip sitting at another table, and would be just as happy to join him. A hand grabbing my wrist stopped my departure.

"Taryn, you are not moving for her, and we want you here with us." Gawain said giving Lena a hard stare.

"Yeah, go bother someone else." Bors yelled at her.

She turned around to head back to the kitchen, her shoulder hung with defeat. Any other day I probably would have enjoyed seeing this, but today I only felt pity on her. I sank back down onto the bench.

"I don't know why you took that from her Taryn, if it would have been me I would have taken her down." Galahad said.

"I am sure you could have taken her Taryn." Lancelot said with a smile.

"I don't know girls fight dirty, and Lena is a little hellcat." Gawain replied.

"You would know Gawain." Galahad said with a laugh.

I turned to look at Gawain questioningly. I don't know why but the thought of him and Lena together made me sick.

"History Taryn and I blame it on bad judgment and a lot of ale." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You're pretty spunky though, Galahad is right, you could probably take her."

"I don't feel like "taking" anyone. I just want to finish my meal and go back to my room and go to sleep." I said taking a bite of roasted duck. I heard a woman's giggling from the other side of the room. I looked and saw that Lena had attached herself to some poor man's side. The couple turned as if feeling my eyes upon them, and I saw the poor man, was Phillip, and he seemed to be enjoying her company. What men saw in her I will never know?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finished my meal in silence, and made my way back up to my room. I tried to fall asleep, but it would not come. My mind kept wandering back to the girl. I found myself thinking about her, and what her life had been like as a woad. She was with the group of woads that were known as the rebels, I found it strange a young girl would be with them, for they were the enemies of Merlin, who was the great woad leader.

I wished I would have gotten Ursula from Phillip, for she would have been good company tonight. There was no way I would go to his room now, for there is no telling who would be there with him. I thought ruefully.

After several hours of lying there, I heard the sound of lightening crashing. I ran to look out my window, another storm. I ran back to bed and pulled the covers back over my head. The lightening continued to strike, it reminded me of the night Gawain and I had spent in the cave. It would be so nice to have him here with me now; I had slept so well with him next to me.

I knew he was already in bed. I had heard him come into his room about an hour ago, and it sounded as if he was alone. Unable to deal with the insomnia and the thoughts of the girl any longer, I decided to go to him. Gawain understood me, and I hoped he would not laugh at me.

I grabbed my cloak and stepped into the cold hallway. Thankfully it was empty. I knocked quietly on his locked door. A shirtless Gawain answered the door.

"Taryn is something wrong?" He asked looking concerned, for it was not often, that I knocked on his door in the middle of the night.

"Gawain, I can't sleep with the storm and all, I was just wondering if you were still awake."

"I was in bed, but as you can see I am still awake." He said with a smile. "Hurry and come in, you are shivering." He said opening the door wide.

I walked in and looked around. His bed did look as if he had just climbed out of it. I saw two large chairs in front of the fireplace. I went and made myself comfortable in one of them. Gawain came and sat in the one next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really" I answered honestly.

We sat and watched the fire, until it began to dwindle down. Gawain stood and placed another large log on it.

"Taryn, I have not had a good night's sleep in a week. I am exhausted and have to go to bed." He said apologetically.

"I'm sorry Gawain for keeping you up, I shouldn't have come." I said standing to leave the room.

"Taryn wait, I am glad you came. Why don't you sleep in here if you are having trouble sleeping?" He offered. "Besides, your fire has probably gone out by now, and your room is surely freezing."

He was right, I had forgotten all about my fire. I looked over at his large bed, it looked very inviting. "If you're sure it is okay." I said hesitantly.

"Come on" He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the big bed. I climbed in and pulled the soft covers over me.

"Mmm," I murmured. "Goose feathers?"

"Yes, Galahad and I missed our blankets from home. We spent most of one fall hunting geese, and then paid one of the ladies in the village to make us each one." He explained lowering himself down on the bed next to me.

I turned over on my side to face him. "It won't be long now, and you will be going home."

"Yes, the day we have waited for, for almost fifteen years, but now that it is soon to be upon us, I actually fear it." He said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"It will be over fifteen years, things will have changed. Many of the people I know will be dead and gone. I fear I will not even recognize my own family, and what am I to do when I get there?"

"Why you will take a wife, and raise sons and daughters of your own of course." I replied.

"And how will I provide for a family? This life is all I know; I am a knight, not some farmer, or sheep herder." He said with frustration.

"Don't worry, I know all there is about farming, and raising animals, I will teach you." I said with confidence.

He laughed at this statement. "I am sure you could, but what will I teach you in return?" He said, even in the darkness I could see the amusement on his face, and I am sure he could see mine turning red as well.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Taryn, I am only teasing you. I will look forward to your help, and expect it when we arrive back in Sarmatia. You have given me new found hope."

"Goodnight Gawain." I said rolling over, so my back was now facing him, for he was teasing me again.

"Goodnight Taryn." He said with a laugh.

XXXXXXXXX

I awoke to the sound of someone screaming. I felt hands on my shoulders shaking me.

"Taryn, Taryn, stop it this instant. You will have every knight in here with their sword drawn ready to kill me." Gawain was saying to me. I realized the scream was my own. I looked around, and saw it was still dark outside, and still storming, hopefully the storm had drowned out my screams.

"Were you having a nightmare?" He asked.

"Yes" I began, my lip trembling, thinking back to the dream. "I was remembering the girl, and the fight, but only this time it was her axe that found its way to my belly, and instead of you slitting that man's throat, he cut yours." I said my whole body beginning to shake.

"Taryn you have to stop thinking about it." He said.

"I know but I can't" I said my eyes filling with tears.

"Please just hold me Gawain." I begged. His only response was to pick me up and hold me tightly in his arms.

"Will I ever get over this?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"You will in time, I promise you that." He said softly. Almost as if to seal his promise, he lowered his head and his lips soon found mine. This kiss was different from the last. It was not like a man giving a girl a first kiss. It was deeper; it was if it had more meaning, and as if he wanted something back in return. I was soon kissing him with all the energy and pent up emotion that was in me. The feeling running through my body was unlike anything I had ever felt. It actually started to scare me, so I pulled back.

He looked down at me the look in his eye was unreadable, but I am not sure I wanted to know what he was thinking. I wrapped my arms around his waist and clung to him.

He sank down into the bed with me still in his arms. I lay my head on to the pillow, but kept my arms around him. I fell asleep with only one thought in my head. Gawain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I did not rise early the next morning, but neither did my bed partner. I looked over to see Gawain still fast asleep. I sat there watching him. It amazed me how he could look so fierce on the battle field, but yet laying her in bed with strands of hair falling in his face; he seemed so peaceful, and gentle.

I slipped out of the bed quietly trying not to wake him. I stepped into the hallway and made my way to my room, unnoticed or so I thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Unbeknown to Taryn, someone saw her leaving. This is what played out after Taryn shut her door.**

Tristan shook his head in disbelief, as he watched Taryn leaving Gawain's room. It was obvious she had spent the night there for he had already knocked on her door that morning to check on her.

'What was she doing in there?' He thought to himself. 'No good can come of it.'

Tristan being a scout was not the type to just sit back and see what happened. He made his way to Gawain's door, and opened the unlocked door. He was not surprised to see a still sleeping Gawain, and the evidence that he had not spent the night alone.

He walked over to the pitcher of water that was on a bedside table, and poured a cup full. He walked over the sleeping form of Gawain, and threw the whole contents of the cup at his face.

"What the bloody…" Gawain said jumping to his feet, and reaching for his dagger. "Tristan" he said seeing who the intruder was, and then looked quickly to the other side of his bed to find it empty. He sighed in obvious relief. "What in gods name are you doing in my room heaving water at me?"

"Waking you up." He said shortly.

"Well you did that, so you can leave a happy man." Gawain said smartly.

"What was Taryn doing leaving your room." He asked suddenly.

Gawain starred at him, trying to come up with some kind of an answer.

"Don't lie to me, for I will know you are." Tristan warned.

"Oh Tristan, it was nothing. She had a night mare, and couldn't sleep. She came to talk to me, and fell asleep in my room. Honestly nothing happened." He explained, excluding to mention the late night kiss.

"Good, because it would not do for her to get involved with one of you." Tristan said.

"And why not?" Gawain asked defensively.

"Gawain we are knights, and knights die. We will be traveling home soon, and I will not have her traveling heartbroken and with a baby in tow. She is young; there will be plenty of time for her to find a man when we arrive in Sarmatia." He said.

"Tristan, you make it sound as if we are all going to die here." Gawain questioned.

"Many of us have, and many of us still could." He said sadly. "Promise me Gawain, as a brother knight, that there is nothing more between you the friendship."

"Tristan, I promise. Taryn is only my friend like a little sister." He assured praying Tristan would not see through his lie, for he would never kiss a sister as he had Taryn.

"Good make sure she knows that." He said leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Back to Taryn.**

Gawain seemed strange to me that day. Just as the time before when he had kissed me he did not mention it. I guess I was wrong in thinking the kiss had meant something to him, I thought with some disappointment. He must have just been trying to take my mind of the dreams.

It did not stop us from being friends though. Over the next two months, I spent most of my time at his side. I enjoyed his company more than any other. He no longer treated me as a little girl, in fact no one did. I had grown up in their eyes. Going to battle, and shedding blood had a way of maturing a person far beyond their years. I still spent my mornings with Phillip riding or hunting if the snow permitted it, and Gawain spent time with Galahad, who seemed quite jealous of our friendship.

We saw no sign of the woads since that day at the creek, or any other enemy for that matter. Gawain was right the snow did slow them down. There was plenty to do though around the fort. There was wood to gather, and chop, hunting to be done. Weapons and amour was mended, and tack repaired. The days were almost as busy as the summer ones. We did find time though for the occasional snow ball fight.

Ursula's coat had grown thick, and there were no longer any traces of the smell of skunk. She resumed her place at night at the foot of my bed. I was able to sleep most nights without the dreams, but I had not forgotten the girl. I found myself holding her necklace and running my fingers over the smooth beads, much like the Catholics did their rosaries. I am not sure why I took her necklace to begin with. It was almost as if it had drawn me to it. I was intrigued by this girl, and her death, the haunting pleading look in her eyes. I first thought her look was begging me to help save her, but as I remembered back, maybe the look was pleading with me to end her life, and do it quickly. She had a fear in her eyes, but as she died, an almost peaceful look came to her. I am not sure what any of it meant, and would probably never know.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: **To the 13 people who reviewed the last chapter you guys rock! I am glad you like how it was written. I just could not see Taryn killing someone, and being fine with it right away, it takes getting used to. I work in a hospital and watched a 17 year old die from a self inflicted gun wound, and then had to clean the body. It haunted me and gave me bad dreams for weeks, and to this day I can still see his beautiful face. So I did draw from my life some for that chapter.

I hoped you like this chapter. I hope how I left Gawain and Taryn's relationship is okay there is more to come, and more Phillip also. I hope I did not take Tristan to out of character for his scene with Gawain, I am trying to keep him in character, but also he is different in this story, because he is a father.

If you are wondering where we are at time wise, we are at the end of winter. Spring will soon becoming. In my story the events of the movie will be happening in the fall early winter. So that gives us 6-7 months or so before we catch up to the movie. Please please please review, and tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Phillip aren't you sick of winter?" I asked one cold morning in the month of March.

"Yes Taryn, but as soon as the blistering heat comes, you will be saying the same about summer." He replied.

"Yes but I will not have to spend another winter on this Island, and neither will you." I said as we rode our horses down the streets of the fort.

"Taryn, why don't you come with me to Rome for a visit when this is all over?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Phillip, but I have no desire to see Rome." I replied firmly perplexed by his strange question.

"Even if it meant spending more time with me?" He continued to question me.

"Why don't you take Lena, I am sure she would love to go to Rome with you Phillip." I said with just a bit of malice remebering the night I had seen them leave the tavern together.

"Come on Taryn, you aren't still going to hold that over my head, it was a drunken mistake." He argued.

"I want to know why every man blames having a relationship with Lena on alcohol."

"Trust me she is a lot more pretty when you have had several tumbler fulls of beer." He said with a laugh.

"Whatever." I said turning my horse back toward home.

"You're jealous." He said bringing his horse up next to me.

"I am not jealous Phillip, why does everyone think I am jealous of her." I said.

"I don't know, maybe because you are secretly madly in love with me."

"Yeah right, in your dreams Phillip." I said finding the idea totally ridiculous. "We need to go back, I promised Gawain I would go hunting with him." I said changing the subject.

"Taryn, why are you always running off to be with him?" Phillip asked.

"I don't run off to be with him, we are just hunting." I replied.

"Really Taryn, you act as if you are in love with him." He said taking me completely off guard.

"Phillip, now that is just silly, Gawain and I are only friends." I insisted.

"You protest to much dear Taryn, I know what I see, when Gawain is around it is as if I don't even exist." He said no teasing or joking in his voice at all.

I sat there for a moment taking in what he had just said. He was right; I did practically ignore him when Gawain was around. I am not sure why, Phillip had proven to be just as good of friend as Gawain, if not more so.

"Phillip, I am sorry, I did not realize that I did that. Honestly Gawain is only my friend and I promise you, I will not put him before you again." I vowed. "So let us ride as long as you wish, and Gawain can wait." I said hoping Gawain would not be cross with me.

We finished our ride, and brought the horses back to the stables. I took my time grooming Black's long coat. I could not wait for it to be replaced with his sleek shinny summer coat.

"Taryn" I heard Phillip call from behind me.

"Yes Phillip." I answered.

"I wanted you to know that I wasn't joking earlier when, I asked you to come to Rome with me. Nor was I joking when I asked if you were secretly in love with me." He said his voice low.

"Phillip what do you mean?" I said not fully understanding his statement.

"What I mean Taryn, is do you think you could ever care for me more than a friend?" He said, and then surprised me by pulling me into his arms.

"Phillip, I, I don't know what to say." I said looking up at him confusion in my eyes.

"Just say you will think about it." He replied, and then shocked me even more by ending his statement with a kiss.

It was not filled with the passion and excitement like my last kiss with Gawain was, but it was sweet, and tender, and did not last nearly long enough. The kiss was ended by the sound of Black's stall door being roughly thrown open.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Gawain said storming into the stall.

"What does it look like to you Sir Knight?" Phillip answered back sharply, not happy at all with the tone of voice Gawain was using with him.

"I thought I had already showed you what happens when you take advantage of Taryn." Gawain said reminding him of the busted nose.

"I can assure you Gawain, this was entirely mutual." Phillip boasted. I just stood there looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Taryn is that so." Gawain asked.

It was not as if I had asked Phillip to kiss me, but he definitely did not force it on me, and I did enjoy it. I could not come up with an answer so I merely nodded my head.

I think I saw a brief flicker of disappointment flash in Gawain's eyes, but as soon as it was there, it was gone, replaced by a slightly sarcastic grin. "Well than, I guess I will leave you two alone, and be on my way." He said before turning and leaving the stall.

I turned to look at Phillip with pleading in my eyes.

"By all means Taryn go after him, you always do." He said and turned to leave me alone with my horse.

I didn't run after either of them. I would have liked to talk to both of them, but I refused to have to decide between them, so instead I went to visit Vanora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vanora, how did you know you were in love with Bors?" I questioned her after about an hour of mindless chatter.

She thought for a moment. "Well after giving birth to his sixth bastard child, who was the largest of them all I might add, I decided I guess this is love, because there was no other way in hell, that I would go through this time and time again if I didn't love him." She said with a grin.

I just gave her a bewildered look; her answer did absolutely nothing to help me at all. "So you are saying I am going to have to give birth to six children before I decide if I love a man or not?" I questioned.

"Ah, now the real reason you are here. You don't want to know about when Bors and I fell in love, you want to know how to tell if you are in love or not." She said as if she had seen the light.

"Okay you caught me, but if you tell anyone of this conversation Vanora, I swear I will never forgive you." I vowed.

She laughed out loud at this statement. "Vanora it is not funny. Sometimes I think you have been with Bors entirely to long." I said with a mock pout.

"Oh Taryn seriously, you will know when it hits you. You will think of nothing else but being with that person. You will be able to imagine the next 40 years of your life with them, and the thought will excite you. Then there are the physical signs, your heart pounding when they are near, your stomach doing those little flip flops, the blushing of your cheeks when he walks in the room. Although that doesn't count in your case, you blush at everything." She said with a smile.

"So your whole story about not knowing you loved Bors until your six child was a lie?"

"Yes Taryn, I was only teasing you, it was not until number 9 that I knew I loved him." She said bursting into laughter.

"Taryn, I promise you, you will know, and when you find him. You will not be able to see yourself with any other man but him for he will be the world to you." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Vanora I would have never guessed you to be such a romantic." I said to her standing to leave.

"Oh and Taryn, have any of the signs hit you yet?" She said with a hint of a smile.

"Not yet Vanora, but I promise you will be the first to know when they do." I said walking out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spring was finally here, and with it the promise of summer. The grass was turning green, the trees were budding, and it was so refreshing after the bleak cold winter. Arthur called us to the round table one still cool night for a meeting.

"Our supplies are dwindling down, and I am going to send a few of you into Sunderland to replenish them, I am expecting a shipment there from Rome, also I will need you to purchase some supplies from the locals. Those of you who won't be going will be riding to some villages on the north boarders, I have heard word of threats of Saxon invasion, and we will be going to gain whatever information can be found. Are there any questions?" He finished by looking around the room and giving the men a chance to speak.

"When did you hear of this possible Saxon threat?" Lancelot asked.

"Only this week, and what information I heard was not from a reliable source, which is the reason for the mission." He explained. "I will be leading the group going North, I am hoping we wont be gone to long. Lancelot you will lead the men going to Sunderland, you will be gone as long as it takes to get the supplies from Rome, I do not care who goes with who as long as its even numbers."

"Vanora would want to kill me for being gone to Sunderland for an unknown period of time; I pick hopefully brief trip with you Arthur." Bors said not afraid to speak up.

I would love to go to Sunderland; I was there a few days before following the knights to Hadrian's Wall. It was a bustling little town and much more interesting than fort life. I like Bors was not afraid to speak up either.

"Arthur do you think it would be possible for me to accompany the group going to Sunderland?" I asked hopefully.

"Taryn, I have no problem with that, only I need Tristan to go with me north to act as a scout, it is not all familiar territory, like the road to Sunderland." Arthur replied.

I looked disappointed knowing Tristan would not want me going without him, but Lancelot stood up for me.

"Taryn, I don't think anyone will have a problem with you going. You have made the trip quite fine by yourself before, so I am sure you would be fine with three knights to protect you." Lancelot offered.

"Well then I guess it is settled, Taryn you will go with Lancelot, unless anyone has any objections." Arthur said looking around the room, and stopping at Tristan. Who did not say a word. "That just leaves you needing two more knights."

"Since Galahad and Gawain are connected at the waist, they should probably both go with Lancelot, and Dag, you will have to come with the rest of the men." Bors said looking at Dagonet, and ignoring the looks of anger crossing the younger two's faces.

Arthur was right everything was settled we would leave the next morning, Arthur was never one to give us much time to prepare. Tristan's only words to me where to be careful, and to think before I act. It was funny he had known me for so short of time, but knew me so well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the two caravan's parted, both in different directions. Our caravan included the three knights, myself, two large wagons with a driver for each, and three Roman soldiers, one of which was Phillip.

My friendships with Phillip and Gawain had gotten past that one awkward day, and I continued to split my time between the two of them. I had decided I would not choose they were both my friends, and there was no reason I could not have them both in my life. I was just unsure how this trip would be having them both so close together.

I rode at the front of the caravan with the three knights. Phillip remained at the back with the other Romans. Even though the knights and Romans tolerated each other, it was an unwritten code that they did not socialize together, unless it involved fighting or gambling, and it always seemed one of those led to the other.

"So Taryn, what are you going to do out from under the watchful eye of Tristan?" Lancelot asked as we made our way through the soggy terrain.

"I don't know maybe get drunk, find me a village man to hook up with, or maybe you and I could get together Lancelot." I said with an evil grin.

"You incestuous little rat, I ought to take you off that horse and beat you now for even talking like that." Lancelot replied acting shocked by my statement.

"Lancelot, you are not my brother, you just like to pretend you are so you can boss me around." I said with a laugh.

"You aren't really serious are you Taryn?" Galahad asked.

"No Galahad she is only trying to get a rise out of Lancelot, do you really think our sweet little Taryn could do those things?" Gawain questioned.

"Gawain what do you know? Maybe I am serious." I said with a challenge in my eye.

"Taryn, you can play your games all you want, but I know you, and no you were not serious." Gawain replied confidently.

"Well Gawain, I guess we will see won't we?" I said this time there was no teasing in my voice at all.

**AN: Okay sorry so short, but the plus side is, I am writing the next chapter tonight, I can't sleep, and will hopefully have it posted by morning or mid afternoon.**

**This Chapter and the next are for all you great reviewers who want more Gawain Phillip Taryn action. This chapter is kind off just setting the scene for the next chapter, but I thought this would be a good point to end this one off. Thanks again for all the reviews. I will have more Lena Taryn scenes, but am having trouble with Ideas that would fit Taryn, any ideas would be great. Irishfire, I am glad I did better explaining the necklace, it has meaning to come in later chapters. Tracy 131 I too was disappointed in the deaths in the movie, I mean come on kill off two of the most liked characters ruining all chances for a sequel, lol. I will try not to disappoint but some will die in my story, not telling who though, hehehe.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It managed to rain both nights on our trip to Sunderland. So much for my night of sleeping under the stars, instead I slept in the back of one of the wagons with Lancelot. Galahad and Gawain slept in the other, and the rest of the men set up tents. Even though the Sarmatians were forced to serve Rome, it was still clear that the rank of knight even if they were Sarmatian's was much higher than that of Roman soldier. The wagons were loaded down with furs and pelts that the local villagers had trapped during the winter months. Arthur had agreed to take them to town for them and exchange them for things like flour, salt, sugar, and wool, for weaving cloth. I was quite thankful for this little deal, for the pelts made a heavenly soft bed, although somewhat smelly.

It was the evening of the third day, when we reached the town of Sunderland. It was quite a large village. Many people lived there since it was located on the port used by the Romans to transport items to and from Britain.

The knights had made many trips to Sunderland over the past fifteen years and knew it very well. The three of them actually seemed quite excited to be here, I think it was a welcome break from their daily regimen of training. I was excited to be here also, I did enjoy training with Tristan, but it was nice to have a break.

After finding a place to stable the horses and store the wagon, we set off in search of an inn to stay at. Most of the inns were located on one end of the village, and the knights must have had there favorite, for without hesitation, they went to the most well kept looking inn on the street.

"This is usually where we stay." Galahad explained. "The owner is the daughter of a Sarmatian that was stationed here, years ago."

I looked up at the two story building; it had the words The Bonnie Belle painted on it.

"That seems to be a strange name for a Sarmatian." I commented.

They all chuckled at that. "Taryn, it is only a nickname dear, her real name is Isabelle, but every one calls her Bonnie." Lancelot said.

Phillip and the Romans did not follow us. I looked behind to Phillip. "Where are you staying?" I asked.

"We will be staying in the inn next door, but I heard Tristan give Lancelot strict instructions to keep an eye on you, so I am sure you will be staying where they stay." He told me.

I nodded, and then turned to enter the inn; I had just seen the knights disappear into.

I was amazed at what I saw when I entered the room. It was a tavern, but nothing like the tavern we had at the wall. It was much more decorated, but in an over done type way. It was strange; I was expecting it to have the feel of home since the owner was at least part Sarmatian. There were tables scattered here and there already full of customers. In the back there was a kitchen area with a long bar, but in the corner of the room was several musicians playing stringed instruments. At least half a dozen scantily dressed ladies filled the room going from table to table taking orders, handing out glasses of drink, and trays of food, and receiving many slaps, grabs, and or pinches to the backside. Yes it was much different than our tavern at the fort, these girls made Lena seem like a saint.

I was pulled away from my thoughts, by the largest looking woman I have ever scene walking toward us. The only thing that rivaled her size was her smile. She had a smile that drew a person in, and made them feel as if they had known her for years.

"Oh the great Knights from Hadrian's Wall here to visit me again." She gushed, stopping to examine the four of us. "You seem to be missing some and gained one." She commented.

"The other three knights are well, but on a mission with Arthur." Lancelot said to the woman. "But let me introduce the newest edition. This is Taryn, daughter of Tristan. Taryn meet Isabella, the owner of this fine establishment." He introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you" I said sticking my hand out to shake the woman's hand, but instead I was pulled into a giant bare hug. "It is my pleasure, any daughter of Tristan's is welcome here, and please calls me Bonnie all my friends do."

"Thank you Bonnie, I am glad to be here." I said with sincerity.

"Come you all are as thin as bones." She said looking us up and down. "Sit, Sit, I will have one of the girls bring you out some fresh meat.

Bonnie did not waste any time, and soon the maids were bringing out bowls full of steaming meat, and much to my surprise carrots and potatoes, we had been out of vegetables for almost a week, so it was a nice change to the meat and bread we had all been used to. They brought out glasses of a red colored wine with our meal; I did not normally drink alcohol, but found myself dying of thirst so I quickly gulped down the whole glass. It was not a smart thing to do, because it burnt the whole way down and made me sputter and cough which caused all the knights to chuckle, it was silly of me, and I deserved to be laughed at.

When I had finished eating, I was anxious to get up to my room to rest. My companions obviously wished to spend there evening right where they were sitting, for they were in no hurry to go anywhere.

"Lancelot, could you please show me to my room?" I asked having no idea where it would be.

"Yes, but let me go talk to Bonnie first and see where she wants to put you." He said his voice louder than normal, so I could here it over the ever increasing strains of music. I watched him go up to Bonnie, the conversation went longer than it should have, and Lancelot was soon waving his hands about as he talked which is never a good sign.

He came back to the table looking very frustrated. "Lancelot what is the matter?" I asked.

"She said she is full up tonight, and that she only has two rooms available, she just assumed you were with one of us." He said.

"Lancelot that is no problem, the three of you can just sleep together, and I can have my own room." I said trying to look as serious as possible.

"Taryn, do you know how small those beds are?" Galahad said almost choking on his drink. "I can barely fit in there with, well never mind who with, but two people can hardly fit in there much less three."

"I guess there are the stables then." I said thoroughly enjoying being the one doing the teasing for the change.

"What so I can get robbed in my sleep, I think not." Galahad said as if I was stupid for even suggesting.

"Galahad you are a knight and you are telling me you are afraid of a little street rat pick pocket?" I said laughing at him. "Fine I guess one of you will just have to sleep with me, but on one condition, they will not be dead drunk, nor will they try to bring a woman in the room. Don't think I haven't seen you eyeing them Galahad." I scolded.

"Then count me out." Galahad said quickly.

"And I as well" said Lancelot eyeing a pretty girl in the corner who was starring at him like a love struck cow.

"Well then, I guess that means I win." Gawain said with a grin.

"Why Gawain, what a nice way to put it. Now would you please show me to my room." I asked very ready to get out of these travel stained clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He led me up the narrow stairs, to the long row of doors on the upper level. He went to a door with the Roman numeral 4 roughly scratched into it. The room was much smaller than the ones back at the fort, but the bed was not nearly as small as Galahad had made it out to be. There was a fire already going in the fire place, the room had a very comfortable inviting feel to it.

"Gawain do you know what I would love right now?" I asked as I set down my small bag.

"No Taryn, but I am sure you will tell me." He said with a sigh.

"A bath, do you know how I could go about getting one?" I asked him.

"Yes, but that will involve carrying buckets, upon buckets of hot water up those rickety little steps."

"That is fine, show me where, and I will get it." I replied wanting my bath very much.

"It is just as easy to do it myself if you are going to insist on the bath."

"I do." I said not giving in.

"Fine, I will be back wait here."

I smiled, and went and stretched out on the soft bed making myself comfortable, it would be so nice to be clean. It did not take Gawain long to return with a large wooden tub, he then descended back down the stairs to bring the water. After making five trips up and down the stairs, I declared to him I had enough. Gawain excused himself so I could have some privacy while I took my bath. The water was still very warm; Gawain must have gotten it from a boiling pot out of the kitchen. The tub was not big enough for me to do anything but sit, but I was still able to give my hair, and the rest of my body a much needed scrubbing.

After many minutes of soaking, I decided it was time to get out. I used some of the clean linens Gawain had brought up to finish drying my hair and body. I looked through my bag, to decide what to wear, and since I had no other plans than going to sleep, I put on a long nightdress. No sooner than I had pulled the dress over my head, did I hear a knock at the door.

"Taryn are you finished yet?" Gawain called.

I ran to the door to unlock the latch, and before Gawain could open it, I ran and jumped in bed and pulled the covers up to my neck.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were ready for bed." Gawain said.

"I know, I like my sleep." I replied.

"Yes how I remember, and if you can't sleep you like to keep everyone else up." He said remembering the two sleepless nights he had gotten thanks to me.

"Well I can promise you Gawain, I will not keep you up tonight." I vowed.

He came and sat on the bed next too me. "Good, because you are not the only tired one here."

I smiled at him, he did look tired, I could see it on his face, but then I noticed one other thing. "Good God Gawain, you smell like a pig." I spurted out without thinking.

"Well thanks Taryn that is a real nice thing to say." Gawain said not looking the least bit offended.

"Gawain the water in that tub is surely still warm, why don't you put it to good use." I recommended.

"If you think I am taking a bath in that tiny little thing, you are crazy." He replied looking at me as if I truly were nuts.

"Well if you think, I am letting you sleep in this bed with me smelling like that then you are crazy." I said my voice rising slightly, for he truly did smell very back.

"Well I think I remember spending the night to a very smelly girl, not to long ago."

"Gawain Please."

"Fine Taryn, it's not worth fighting over, I guess since I did carry it all the way up here I might as well use it." He said begrudgingly, while pulling his tunic over his head. He then sat back down on the edge of the bed and began to pull his boots off. I couldn't help but stare at his bare back, I had seen him with his shirt off before, but had never really paid attention to the fading scars that marked much of his body. The life of a knight I guess, and to think, I had once told Gawain he lived like royalty. The fact was I am sure there was not even one scar on most royal's bodies, much less the dozens that covered Gawain's.

He turned around to look at me. Our eyes locked for a moment, and neither of us said a thing. Then the weirdest thing happened, I felt this feeling in the pit of my stomach almost as if it did a flip flop. It was strange, maybe I had eaten too much at dinner.

"So are you going to stare at me while I take my pants off as well, or do you want to give me a little privacy?" Gawain said with a sarcastic little smile, totally breaking whatever moment had just past between us.

"No, and I wasn't starring at you, I was lost in thought. I am not leaving though, I will just not look." I said turning to face the wall to prove my point.

"Alright Taryn, but I will be facing you so I will know if you try to take any peeks."

"Gawain you are impossible." I said throwing a pillow at where I thought he was standing.

"You missed" He said before sinking into the tub with a splash.

I was still awake when Gawain was done and dressed. It was not going to be as easy to fall asleep as I had once thought. "Hurry up Gawain" I said patting the bed next to me. "This bed is to cold, come warm me up." I said cheerfully.

He looked at me for a few moments, and then shook his head. "I am going to sit by the fire a few minutes, and go over the list again of things we need to find tomorrow, since Galahad, and Lancelot will probably be to hung-over to be of any good." He said lighting a candle, and settling down in a chair.

"Okay, but I thought you were tired?" I questioned.

"I am Taryn, I won't be long." He replied.

I lay there watching him look over the list. I don't know why he wanted to go over this list so bad. It was not like Gawain to ponder over such a thing. Now Arthur or Tristan, or Dagonet, yes I could see, but not Gawain, something else was bothering him.

I remembered back to the last time I had spent the night with Gawain. It was right after the battle, and he had been such a comfort to me. I could still feel his arms around me holding me, and his lips, oh his lips. The thought alone made me blush from head to toe. Why he had not tried again puzzled me, either he did not enjoy it, or only did it help take my mind of things. Or maybe, just maybe he thought I did not like it, for I had been the one to pull back, and I had never tried to kiss him.

The more I lay starring at him the more I wanted to be with him. The way the firelight was glowing about him, made his already handsome features even more becoming. What is there to lose, I thought to myself I had to know why he had kissed me those times but never again.

Having made up my mind, I quietly slipped out of the bed and made my way to Gawain's chair. I reached down and pulled the paper out of his hands, and laid it on the table next to him. I then gently lowered myself into his lap.

"Taryn, what are you doing?" He asked softly.

In response I reached my arms up around his neck and planted a firm, kind off clumsy kiss on his lips. I pulled back then to look at him. "Kissing you, know shut up and kiss me back." I said bending my head back toward him.

I got the response, I had wanted for it only took seconds for him to return my kiss. The kiss he gave me took all my breath away, but kept me longing for more. I felt my self being lifted in the air, and carried across the room, he lay me down of the soft bed, and then sat down beside me, he bent over and started kissing me all over again, his lips, soon traveled from my mouth, down the sides of my neck. He pulled the neck of my dress down over my shoulder and was letting his lips travel lower over my collar bone.

"Gawain" I murmured "I have never felt like this before." I said not understanding the feelings coursing through my body."

I don't know why but at the sound of my voice, he quickly stopped and pulled his head back. He had look of almost confusion playing across his face.

"Gawain what is wrong?" I asked concern in my voice.

"Nothing Taryn, I just remembered something that is all."

"Good can you think about it later?" I said reaching my hand up behind his neck and trying to pull him back to me.

"No, stop Taryn, I have to think about it now, this can't happen." He said with a sharp tome.

"What can't happen Gawain, I don't understand?" I asked.

"This Taryn, this can't happen," he said gesturing to me and then back to himself. "I knew it was a bad idea for you to come along." He said shaking his head.

This statement made me angry, hadn't just 30 seconds earlier he had been kissing me quite fervently now he was wishing I would never have come.

"Gawain you need to explain yourself, because you are not making sense." I said, anger seeping into my tone of voice.

"Fine Taryn, you want me to be blunt, you and I, us this, this is not going to happen, it was a bad idea."

"I don't know what you are talking about Gawain, you seemed to be enjoying it just a few minutes ago, I thought you cared about me Gawain?"

"I do care about you Taryn, but our relationship is more like brother and sister than like…"

He did not get to finish that thought for he was interrupted by my hand smacking his face quite hard. Hard enough to leave a bright red mark.

"That is a lie Gawain you do not see me as a sister and we both know it!" I shouted at him.

"What is it, what is the real reason Gawain, am I not experienced enough for you, am I not pretty enough, if I acted more like Lena would you want me than!" I continued on my rampage now thoroughly upset.

"Taryn calm down, everyone in the inn is going to hear our conversation." He said trying to hush me.

"I will calm down Gawain when you tell me the truth." I said lowering my voice slightly.

"Fine that is easy, I promised your father I would not pursue you." He said in a tight whisper.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because he asked me to, and I respect him." He said.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh is that all", I said feeling slightly silly over all the things I had just shouted out. "I'm sorry Gawain for slapping you" I said putting my arms back around him I reached up to kiss the red mark that was starting to fade.

I climbed back into his lap, and whispered into his ear. "If you haven't noticed Gawain, Tristan isn't here." I said starting to kiss him again.

"Taryn" He said pushing me off his lap. "Haven't you heard a word I just said."

"Yes, but I thought, I mean, I didn't think you meant it." I said with a smile.

"I meant what I said Taryn, and I will not break my promise to Tristan, not even for you." He said his face full of emotion.

"You are serious aren't you. You care more about Tristan, and what he thinks than me or my feelings." I said my voice growing loud again.

"Taryn I refuse to argue with you all night, if you are going to keep this up I am leaving." He threatened.

"No your not!" I yelled at him. "I am leaving, for I refuse to stay another minute anywhere near you!' I said jumping out of the bed and pulling my green dress over my head.

"Taryn you're not going anywhere, come back to bed." Gawain said still half angry himself.

"Watch me." I said walking to the door, and deliberately slamming it shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Galahad and Lancelot were still downstairs drinking gambling, and flirting with the woman. I went and took an empty seat next to Galahad.

"Taryn what are you doing here?" He questioned.

I reached out and grabbed his mug of ale, and downed as much of it as I could tolerate.

"Getting drunk, what does it look like." I said with smile that did not mirror what was going on in my heart.

"But I thought you didn't drink?" Lancelot said, the pretty girl draped across his lap.

"I do tonight." I said finishing the rest of Galahad's drink. "Get me more."

They looked at me like I had lost my mind, and I knew they were trying to figure out what had happened to me, but for once they stupidly obeyed me. Galahad waved at a serving girl, and grabbed two more drinks off of her tray. I finished that one, and another after that.

"Galahad lets dance." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him up next to me, my speech already slurring.

He obliged, and spun me around the room to the music, my feet moving faster and faster as we danced, but then all the sudden the room was spinning. "Galahad, I think I need to sit down." I said with a loud laugh. He led me back over to the bench where Lancelot was sitting.

"Where is Gawain?" Lancelot asked me.

"I don't know, nor do I care. He is probably some where thinking about Tristan." I said in an angry slur. The two knights looked at me suspiciously wondering what on earth I was talking about.

"I need another drink" I said grabbing another glass, and starting to down the contents. This time Lancelot stopped me and grabbed the glass from my hand before I could finish it.

"I think you need to slow down Taryn." He said.

"You all think you know what is best for me, Lancelot." I said jumping up and facing him. "I am a grown woman, and sick of you all thinking you need to protect me." I yelled, this time gaining the attention of many people in the room. I looked around and saw them all starring at me.

"Come on Galahad lets finish that dance." I said stumbling slightly turning to walk back to the cleared part of the floor. I only made it about half way when I stumbled again, and would have fallen flat on my face had not two arms reached out and caught me just in time. I turned to look at my savior. It was Phillip, and he did not look happy.

"Taryn what in God's name are you doing." Phillip said shaking me slightly. "You are drunk."

"Let me go Phillip, I hate men, and want to get even more drunk." I said trying to shrug his hands off of me. He steadied me on my feet, and then let go, but I only crashed back into him.

He held my arm and walked me back over to where Galahad and Lancelot were. "It looks like you have done a fine job looking out for her Lancelot." Phillip said quite angry with the two knights.

"I'm a woman Darn you Phillip, and you will treat me like one." I slurred loudly making an utter fool of myself, but I was beyond reason now.

"No Taryn, you are acting like a silly child, or a stupid drunk man." Phillip replied.

"Why don't you go mind your own business Roman." Galahad shouted standing and placing a hand on my shoulder. "We can take care of her ourselves." He said, but he too was already slurring his speech and stumbling, and did not put up a good defense.

In the midst of the argument, I felt my stomach begin to roll. "Phillip, I think I am going to be sick." I mumbled, and before anyone could react, I emptied the contents of my stomach at everyone's feet.

"Oh Taryn, that is just sick." Galahad screeched.

"Here Galahad would you like to care for her now." Phillip said motioning toward me, and my vomit soaked dress.

"Phillip" Lancelot said standing, trying to get away from the pile of vomit. "As officer in charge, Taryn is now your duty, help her get cleaned up, and put her to bed." Lancelot said with a smile.

Phillip looked down at my bloodshot eyes and puke stained clothes. "Phillip, I don't feel so good." I said to him, my knees feeling weak.

"Come on Taryn, Ill take you to your room." He said lifting me into his arms.

"No!" I said firmly. "Gawain is in there, and I would rather sleep in the stables." I managed to get out.

"Then my room it is." He said carrying my drunk form out the door, and to the inn next door.

**AN Okay that was a long one, since it may possible be awhile before I can write again. I hope it entertained you all. The next one should be pretty good also.**

**Sorry Tracy 137 if I am driving you crazy with the kind of love triangle, but unfortunately it will be here until the end of the story. Which hopefully wont be too much longer, because I have an idea for a new story, but wont start it until this one is finished.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, you will have to tell me what you think about this chapter. Was Taryn right for being angry with Gawain, or was she being childish, what do you think? **

**As for the drunk scene. I don't drink, never been drunk, hope I wrote it well. This part is too show the only thing that happens when you get totally wasted, is you make a fool of yourself, and your good friends get stuck taking care of you. I only know this from the many drunks I take care of at the hospital, who vomit on everything, and Pee, and crap on everything else. Not to mention becoming violent and or suicidal. Do I sound like I hold a grudge, lol.**

**Read and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Phillip carried me most of the way to his room next door, due to my difficulty staying upright. I looked down at my dress, it was practically ruined, and smelt bad also.

"Phillip, I'm sorry." I began to apologize knowing what a mess I was physically and emotionally.

"Its okay Taryn, I just can't understand for the life of me, why you would be drinking at all, you usually never do." Phillip commented.

"It was stupid, I know, but can we please not talk about it, I just want to go to bed." I said starting to feel extremely drowsy. I started to make my way toward the only bed in the little room.

"Wait Taryn, you are not climbing in that bed covered in vomit." Phillip said grabbing my arm.

"Alright." I replied and started pulling the dress over my head, only when the dress was half way off, I felt dizzy lost my balance, and fell into a heap in the middle of the floor, blinded by the dress hanging half over my head.

"Phillip help." I called laughing at myself loudly.

"Taryn, just hold still before you hurt yourself." He said pulling the dress the rest of the way over my head. He was not laughing at all.

I was only wearing my thin undershirt and drawers, and his room was very cold, I sat there shivering looking at the disturbed expression on Phillips face. "Get in bed Taryn; I will take care of the dress." He commanded looking at my dirty dress.

I tried to stand, but my legs felt like rubber. Phillip saw me struggling to my feet, and reached down to help me up. I made it to the bed, but only because of his help. Phillip pulled back the covers and helped tuck me in. "Try to get some sleep." He said bending to kiss my forehead, "I am sorry to say, but you will feel much worse tomorrow." 

I did not hear his last statement, for I was already snoring loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Event taking place in the tavern after Taryn left.**

He could stand it no longer. She had been gone long enough. She should have came back by now. These thoughts kept running through his head, until finally he decided to do something about it.

He made his way down to the main floor to find her. His eyes quickly scanned the interior of the dimly lit room, but there was no sign of her, nor was Galahad or Lancelot. 'Strange, he thought to himself, where could she have gone.' He decided to check Lancelot and Galahad's room, maybe she had decided to stay in there with them.

He went back up stairs and started pounding on the door. "Go away" He heard Galahad call and then the sounds of laughter, female laughter.

"Galahad, it's me, you open this door or I will break it down." Gawain called back, his worry increasing by the second.

A shirtless Galahad opened the door, not happy at all to be being interrupted, even if it was from his best friend.

"Where is Taryn?" Gawain demanded of him, pushing the door open at the same time. The giggling red head was most assuredly not Taryn. "And where is Lancelot?"

"Lancelot found other accommodations, and Taryn is with Phillip." Galahad said his blood shot eyes proof of what he had spent much of his evening doing.

"Why is she with Phillip?" He wanted to know.

"She was quite drunk, and Lancelot put him in charge of watching her, now please Gawain, go away." Galahad pleaded with him.

"I will kill you both if anything happens to her." He vowed to Galahad.

"Gawain blame yourself, you're the one she is obviously mad at." Galahad said slamming the door in his face.

Gawain walked to his room, and began to open the door, but then changed his mind, and turned and went down the steps and out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taryn was deep in sleep, and Phillip was working on scrubbing the stains out of her dress when a loud knock sounded on the door. It woke her, but only for a second, before she was back asleep.

Phillip went to the door, for some reason he did not even ask who was there, somehow he knew. He opened the door to find a very upset Gawain.

"Is Taryn here?" He asked, because Phillip was blocking the view of the room with his body.

"Yes, but she does not want to see you." Phillip replied. Gawain did not respond, but instead pushed past Phillip into the room. He took in her sleeping form and then her dress lying on the ground next to the chair Phillip had been sitting in.

"Why is Taryn's dress off?" He questioned.

"Gawain, I don't have to tell you anything, would you leave please, as you can see she is asleep, and I would hate for you to wake her." Phillip boldly said.

"Listen Roman, you will answer all my questions, or I will wake her up now, and carry her kicking and screaming if I have to back to her room." Gawain threatened with a look that said he was not kidding.

"Okay, calm down, you Sarmatians are so intense." Phillip said. "Galahad and Lancelot let her get so drunk she could hardly stand, I found her right before she covered her dress and the tavern floor in vomit. I was going to carry her up to her room, but she insisted I bring her here, and her reason was she did not want to be near you. I carried her here, and she was passed out within five minutes. Are you happy now?" Phillip said glaring at Gawain, for he knew he had done something to hurt her.

Gawain did not say anything in response, instead he walked over to the bed where she lay sleeping. He reached down and smoothed the hair that was falling into her sleeping face. He bent down, and placed a soft kiss on her brow, she did not even stir.

"Phillip, you are relieved of your duties, you may have my room, next door, and I will stay and take care of her." Gawain said holding out a key to Phillip.

"No, I will stay here, I promised Taryn, I would not take her to you, and I will keep that promise. She was not happy with you Gawain when she was awake, but if you insist, we can wake her up, and let her decide." Phillip said not giving into him this time.

"How do I know you will not hurt her?" Gawain said eyebrows raised.

"You are not the only one who loves her Gawain, I would die before harming her, or letting any harm come to her. She is safe with me, I promise you that."

Gawain looked back over to the sleeping form of Taryn, nodded, and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

My head felt as if it were going to explode, I was positive it was being used by the knights as target practice. I moaned loudly as the morning sunlight hit my eyes. I tried to roll back over and go to sleep, but the urge to go kept me from it. I stood up, and as soon as my feet hit the cold floor, I knew I would not make it to the building out doors. I looked around the room and saw a bucket in the corner; I ran to it and relieved myself. I now remember why I don't drink.

I noticed then, I was only in my under clothes, and my dress was nowhere to be found. I remember Phillip taking me from the tavern, but everything after that was a blur. Oh how I hoped I had not done anything even more stupid than getting drunk in the first place.

I did not have to wonder long, for Phillip returned to the room, my dress in hand. "Phillip, where have you been, and why do you have my dress." I asked rather impolitely.

"Good afternoon Taryn. I have been busy working, for I did not have the luxury of sleeping in. As for your dress, I had it washed, so you would have clean clothes to put on when you woke. How is your head?" He said tossing my clean dress to me.

"What time is it?" I asked wondering how long I had slept.

"It is well past lunch time, and if you don't appear soon, you are going to have three knights beating down your door." He replied."

"I slept that late?" I said, my head still feeling pretty foggy. "Phillip what happened last night after you brought me here?" I could not stand not knowing, so I just blurted it out.

"Well after nearly breaking your neck just trying to get your dress off, you passed out in the bed, and slept until now. I slept in the chair right there." He said pointing to a rather uncomfortable looking chair.

"Phillip, I did not mean to imply that I thought you would take advantage of me. For all I know, I could have been throwing myself at you." I said with a sad laugh. "I am sorry you slept in the chair, we would have both fit in the bed, I would not have minded."

"No Taryn, but a certain visitor you had would have minded." Phillip replied.

"Visitor, what do you mean?" I said not having a clue what he was talking about.

"Gawain came up here after you were asleep looking for you." He said.

"He did, that is surprising" I said thinking about our argument.

"Why would that be surprising, you know he cares about you? He wanted to take you back to your room, but I refused to let him move you, and then he decided he would stay here with you, but I knew you would not want that either, so he left, not very happily, I might add." He said shaking his head in remembrance.

"Phillip, thank you, you are the best of friends, I am just sorry you had to go through all of that for me." I said imagining Phillip standing up to Gawain, who could be very frightening when angry.

"Why don't we go get you something to eat next door, so they can all see you are safe and unharmed?" Phillip suggested.

"Okay, but I don't want to talk to Gawain, please don't leave me with him." I said slightly ashamed of my coward like behavior.

"Taryn, I don't know what happened between you two but you can't ignore him forever." Phillip reminded me.

"I can try." I said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The knights were nowhere to be found when we went to eat. Bonnie said they were looking for goods to buy from the local villagers to take back to the fort. I was disappointed, for I did want to see some of the village with them, and maybe find a few items for myself. Phillip informed me the shipment had come in as scheduled, and we would be leaving for home in the morning.

I let him know of my disappointment, and how stupid I was to have ruined it by drinking too much. "Tristan will be upset when he finds out." I said thinking out loud.

"Tristan does not have to find out, but if he does don't expect him to be to judgmental Taryn, I have seen him plenty drunk on numerous occasions." Phillip informed me.

"I have an idea Taryn, why don't we go saddle our horses, and we can take a ride through the village." He suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea Phillip, lead the way." I said finishing the last of my food.

We rode through the little village, it was not so different from the fort, maybe a little larger, but the venders sold the same type goods just more variety. I kept my eyes open for my three friends but there was no sign of them.

The sun was starting to sink over the horizon, when we rode up to the shore line. It was quite a site in the setting sun, with the waves crashing on the shore. I appreciated it more this time, than the last time I had been here. I dismounted from Black, so I could walk along the sandy shore. I took off my shoes, so I could feel its warmth run between my toes.

"Taryn what are you doing?" Phillip questioned.

"Oh Phillip, you must come walk with me, it is so wonderful." I said just basking in the feel.

He obeyed and was soon stripping of his boats and walking next to me. The only sound was of the waves crashing, and the gulls, trying to get some last minute hunting in before the sun was gone.

"It is so peaceful here; you could easily forget all your troubles and worries." I said looking out over the sea.

"Taryn what kind of troubles and worries could you have so early in life?" Phillip said turning me to face him.

I just looked up at him without answering, for he knew what was bothering me.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about Sir Gawain, our noble knight." He said somewhat sarcastically.

"Phillip I don't know why I let what he says, or does, or even thinks bother me so." I said pondering the question myself.

"Because you love him." He said quietly.

I turned to look at him slightly shocked by the revelation. "Phillip, I care about him a great deal, but I believe love is too strong of word." I said denying any feelings of love I could possible have.

"It hurts me to say it Taryn, but you do, and he loves you, you will both see it one day." He said sadly.

"Phillip my friend, you are wrong all he sees me as is a silly immature girl, and I prove over and over that is exactly what I am. It is getting dark and cold, we should head back." I said putting my shoes back in place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I saw the knights but only briefly when I returned. I did not have much to say to any of them for I was still embarrassed for the way I had behaved. Bonnie informed me that she had another room open up, so I could stay by myself. I was very happy with the offer, and accepted with thankfulness. I did not sleep much, but instead replayed the previous night over and over in my head. I was still angry with Gawain for his little vow to Tristan, but I was also not very happy with Tristan, and planned to have a talk with him as soon as I arrived back at the fort.

I also kept thinking of what Phillip had said to me on the beach. Did I love Gawain? I found him attractive, I enjoyed being with him, talking with him, kissing him, but it was not love. I had no doubt in my mind that he did not love me, for if he loved me he would be with me now trying to straighten this mess out, and not in the tavern beneath me probably with some barmaid on his lap. The thought alone made the hair on my arms bristle, much like Ursula's does when she senses trouble or fear. Why should I care what he was doing right at this moment? Why I do not know, but the frightening thing is, it was all I cared about.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I was already awake and dressed the next morning when Lancelot knocked on the door letting me know it was time to be on our way. I followed him to the stables where the horses were boarding. I brushed the sand out of Blacks coat from the night before, and quickly saddled him. By the time I lead him to the foggy streets the wagons were already there ready for the long trek home.

Gawain was there already also, he did not look like he had gotten much sleep the night prior, which led me to believe my assumptions on how he spent the night were probably right. When he saw me he started toward me, but I could not bare a confrontation yet. I turned Black in the opposite direction, and road over to where Phillip was standing.

"Taryn, you look much better this morning." Phillip commented cheerfully.

"Thank you Phillip, I feel better, and am very ready to get back to the fort." I replied thinking how I couldn't wait for this trip to be over with.

My trip home was much different than the one coming. Instead of riding at the front of the caravan with the knights company, I insisted on riding in the back with Phillip and the dreadfully boring Romans. I could hear Galahad laughing all the way from the back of the line, but I still refused to join them, out of sheer stubbornness.

We stopped at night fall to make camp. The wagons were to full with supplies for me to make a bed in there, so I was forced to choose a spot outside to sleep in. The men started setting up make shift tents for it did appear that it was going to rain as usual. I busied myself making up some sort of dinner out of our new supplies, I was glad for the two loaves of fresh bread I had purchased the night before.

I had done a fine job at ignoring Gawain most of the day. After supper he must have decided he should talk to me.

"Taryn is everything alright?" He said softly taking my elbow and steering me away from the rest of the camp.

"Gawain, I can assure you I am fine." I said shortly.

"You don't seem fine, you seem angry to me." He said his eyebrows raised.

"Well I am not angry." I said pulling my arm out of the grasp of his hand. "I am just tired and ready for bed."

"Why don't you come and share my tent Taryn? There aren't enough for you to have one to yourself." He offered motioning at the four little tents that were hanging under low standing trees.

I thought about his offer for a moment, at first I was tempted to take him up on it, but pride got the better of me. "I would hate for you to do anything my father might disapprove of Gawain, so I had already decided I will stay with Phillip, and spare you the trouble." I said turning my back on him, I did not want to see the look in his face, nor did I want him to see the tears in my eyes.

I nearly ran to where Phillip was sitting by the fire. "Phillip, you must let me share your tent." I begged.

"Of coarse Taryn, did you think I would make you sleep in the rain?" He said looking up at the sky as the first drops were starting to fall.

I grabbed his hand and we ran to his tent before the down pouring erupted. I looked over my shoulder once before closing the tent flap. Gawain was still standing where I had left him soaked already from the rain. Our eyes met for a moment, I wanted to go to him, but instead I ducked inside the tent to dryness, and safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I could stand my Roman companions no longer, so I made my way to the front of the caravan. "So Taryn, decided to leave your new lover long enough to remember your old friends." Lancelot said with a grin.

"What are you talking about Lancelot?" I said really not knowing what he meant.

"Well, you said on the way you planned on getting drunk and hooking up with a man. I did not believe you until you proved me wrong, by getting drunker than even I have been and then you have spent the last few nights in a man's room, so I assumed you fulfilled your second statement as well." He said with a smirk.

He was right I had said that, and I had indeed spent two nights with Phillip, but nothing had happened, but I guess they did not know that.

"So Taryn did you do it?" Galahad said with a grin. Then it dawned on me these men were fishing for info. They were worse than the barmaids at Haman's tavern.

"It is none of your business what I did or didn't do." I said glaring at them both, I looked over to where Gawain was riding, he was trying to pretend like he wasn't listening, but I know he was.

"Tristan is not going to like it when he hears you have been sleeping with a Roman." Lancelot said that sly grin appearing on his handsome mouth.

"It is none of his business what I do, or who I do it with!" I shouted this time purposefully looking over to Gawain who continued to stare in the opposite direction.

"She is very defensive Lancelot, I believe she did it, what do you think Gawain?" Galahad called to his sulking friend.

"Did what?" Gawain replied.

"Galahad would you please stay out of my personal business, I knew there was a reason I was avoiding you three." I said wheeling my horse around back to the end of the line. It looked like the rest of the trip would be spent in the company of Romans, for I could not tolerate my fellow countrymen at this point in time.

**AN: I have been struggling writing this chapter, I am still not sure if I like it, but I decided to post it anyway. I hope it is evident to you all who Taryn will end up being with, but sorry, its not all roses when it comes to love we all have to go through a few trials. The next chapter should be more exciting, I will either get it written on Sat or Sunday, or You will have to wait a week I am going to visit relatives, sorry. Please read and review, tell me what you thought about the section where I change point of views, I am not sure I liked how it flowed, but I did not know what else to do, maybe I should just cut those sections out let me know what you think.**

**Katemarry77 Thanks for the review, I went back and read chapter 21 and see what you mean about the dialogue, I will try to watch for that on the next few.**

**KnightMaiden: I am doing my best, lol**

**Tru Luv Waits: Thanks for the review, no Taryn did not, but stupid girl couldn't even remember what happened next morning, plus Phillip is too much of a gentleman. Don't you love how I talk about my characters like they are real people, I am nuts.**

**Camryen: I was trying to make it as realistic, and unromantic (being drunk), as I see it. Thanks so much for the review.**

**Evenstar-mor2004: definitely one father daughter talk on the way!**

**Jedipirateelfydude: Your screen name makes me smile every time I read it by the way. I will try to make you happy sometime soon, but not sure when!**

**Babaksmiles: Sorry if my chapter wasn't as interesting as your imagination, I am sure it could have been more exciting. Thanks for reading my story.**

**Lancelottristanbaby: Thanks for reading and reviewing, sorry but updates will come slower now, I am getting busier as the school year comes to a close.**

**Irishfire: Thanks for the review. I wont be able to update on my vacation but I will be able to read, so I will be watching for a new chapter of Stowaway, don't let me down, people complain about not knowing what will happen in my story which to me it seem like it is getting more and more predicable, but yours blows me away with every chapter, I have no idea what is going to happen and can't wait for more!**

**Brandy Ledeu: Good observation, I meant for Taryn to have spent several hours in the tavern, but when I read it, it did appear she was drunk within like 15 minutes, and I did not mean it that way, I may go back and fix it when I have time. Thanks for the review.**

**Lucilla: Thanks for the review, I was hoping the readers could see how Taryn would be mad at Gawain, but she was being slightly childish at the same time.**

**Zelinia: Thanks for the review. It is no fun taking care of drunk people, but good for you for being a friend and doing it. You can have a perfectly fun time without drinking, so I hope you keep up with you vow not to get drunk, it is very wise.**

**Tracy 137: Question do you think it is realistic, Tristan's asking Gawain to leave Taryn alone? I could see my father doing something like that but he is not your typical dad. I don't know sometimes I wonder if I should have wrote it into the story.**

**Blueskiezrusty: Sorry to frustrate you so, men are stupid, lol. It will turn out in the end I promise!**

**Samli: Thanks for your insight. I am afraid I got carried away trying to be overly descriptive, and described my town, right out of its time period, I am changed the wording in chapter 22, and will change it in 21 when I have time. Thanks for the review. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was midway into our second day of travel, when I noticed something was different. We were traveling through a trail on a fairly dense section of forest. Then Roman's were very quiet, and I could see their eyes scanning the trees.

"Phillip" I whispered, for he too was quietly scanning the woods. "What is wrong?" I asked knowing there was something definitely going on.

"This area is known for bandits, or rogues. We can usually pass through without problems, but this time with an especially large shipment we must be careful." He answered without taking his eyes from the trees.

"Are they out there now?" I asked fear creeping into my voice, I did not think we had to fear woads this far south of the wall, but I never thought of bandits, or rogues as Phillip called them.

"They are always out there, will they attack is the question." He answered calmly.

"What will we do Phillip?"

"We will fight of course, and we will win." He replied

"How can you be so certain? What if we are outnumbered, or ambushed they could easily shoot us down and never leave the cover of the trees." I said playing the scenarios over in my mind.

"If they begin to shoot, we will out run them, in hand to hand combat, we have three of the best warriors this island has ever seen. They would be foolish to challenge us in the first place, but if they are desperate enough anything could happen." He explained.

I assumed the warriors he were talking about were the knights, for the two soldiers behind us did not have any warrior qualities about them, other than the fact they wore weapons. I pulled my bow, from my saddle, and hung it on my back, arrows ready. I also made sure my swords were in reach.

I thought about my three friends in the front, and wished now I would have stayed with them, for Phillip was right, they could hold their own in battle, I had seen that first hand. I like the soldiers kept my eyes glued on the woods from that moment on. Then it happened, I could have swore I saw some brush moving, I started to ride to the front of the line to see if the knights had seen anything, but was stopped by a searing pain in my right hip.

I looked down and saw an arrow was lodged firmly in my thigh. Phillip noticed it the same moment I felt it. "We're under attack", he yelled, "Ride!"

The arrows started to rain down on us. The draft horses had been whipped into a run, and the wagons were going as fast as they could to get out of the range of the archers. We ran our horses behind them trying to escape the onslaught of arrows. We were almost to the opening of the woods, when the pass was blocked by several men, all with swords drawn.

"We claim these wagons as property of the British Rogue." Yelled the leader. "Leave the wagons and we will let you live."

"You know the Romans would not appreciate us handing their supply wagons over to you. Did you think it would be that easy?" I heard Lancelot call back to him.

"I had hoped, to spare you Sarmatians, but if it is a fight you want, it is yours." I peered around the side of the wagon, and could see they were circling now, there were six rogues with more appearing by the moment, to the three knights.

"Phillip, we should help them." I hissed.

"Taryn, you can't do anything with that leg, and we must stay here, and defend the back of the wagons, for they will soon be here also. Do not worry, the knights can handle themselves." He whispered back.

He was right, because in moments, there were another four or five men coming toward us. I knew if I had to fight it would have to be from Black's back. There was no way; I was going to be able to stand. The blood flow had slowed, but the pain was immense.

I had to give the Roman's credit, for they formed a semi circle around me preparing for the fight. The rogue men were not yet paying attention to me, so I took a moment to even the odds. I pulled an arrow from my sheath, and fired it quickly in to the heart of the only man I had a clear shot at. I watched his eyes fill with surprise, as he died. I noticed he was also wearing a bow. Probably the stupid beast was the one who shot me; I guess he got what he deserved.

The other four men, looked around in confusion to see where the arrow had come from, the soldiers took this moment to spring upon them weapons drawn. One of the men spied me, and saw the bow in my hand. An evil light came into his eyes. I could have easily sunk an arrow into his ugly head with no remorse, but I did not have a clear shot for Phillip was fighting a man in between us. He charged at me full speed, I had my arrow notched and ready for him, but Black choose that moment to frighten, and rear up. I dropped my arrow, while trying to remain in the saddle. Pain shot like lightening through my right side where the arrow was still embedded. The man was there, sword drawn, ready to slice into me, or my horse whatever came first. I pulled out my long sword, just in time to parry his blow that would have severed my leg into two. He used his strength to pin my sword and his between my horse and him. He reached up with his other hand and grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the ground. I landed on the ground on my left side. I looked at my hands and my sword was gone. I looked up at the sneering man, who held them both in his hands. He approached me slowly the evil gleam still in his eyes. He wanted blood, my blood, and it did not matter to him I was a woman.

I tried to stand to my feet, but the pain was unbearable, he was over top of me now, sword raised. I knew I had only one shot. With speed, I did not know I possessed, I pulled out one of my tridents, and implanted it with all my strength in the man's thigh. I used the hard twisting motion, Tristan had taught me that gave a greater chance of hitting a major blood vessel.

The man stepped back groaning in pain, my sword fell from his hand as he clutched his leg. I used my last ounce of strength to grab the sword, and thrust it through his abdomen, and into his chest cavity. The man died almost instantly. I watched him die. I did not feel sadness for him, only relief. I sank back down to the ground remembering the pain in my thigh. This arrow had to come out, I needed help, and quickly.

"Phillip" I called to him. He was still fighting off a Rogue that refused to die. I noticed only he and one other Roman were standing. The other Roman was lying dead, along with the seven rogues; three more must have joined the fight.

As if on cue, Phillip finished the man off, with a sweeping cut to the throat. As the man fell he came running to my side.

"Taryn, your alive, thank good, I saw that man pull you from your horse, I thought you were dead." He said trying to catch his breath. "I tried to get to you, but it all happened so fast."

"Phillip the arrow, it has to come out." I said my voice growing weak.

"TARYN" I heard a shout, and then the sound of footsteps running toward me.

"Taryn, Oh God, you are wounded." Gawain gasped kneeling next to me practically pushing Phillip out of the way.

Lancelot and Galahad were soon by my side also. All covered in blood and looking very concerned.

"Please help me, Gawain, it hurts so bad." I pleaded my eyes locking with his.

"Gawain, we cannot stay here, we have to move and get out of their territory before nightfall, there could be more." Lancelot interrupted.

"Lancelot, we have to fix her leg or she will bleed to death!" Gawain argued.

"Do it in the wagon, Gawain, if we stay here we all could die." Lancelot said. "Taryn" He said softly looking at me "We will clear a spot in the wagon for you to ride. You understand we can't stay here." Lancelot pleaded with his eyes for me to understand.

I knew the ride was painful, but Lancelot was right, we could not make camp here for the night. I nodded to him. We must go, and soon.

"Lancelot we will not go anywhere until we remove the arrow and cauterize the wound." Gawain said firmly.

"You have fifteen minutes Gawain, and then we must leave." Lancelot said, turning to see to the drivers, and check on the wagons.

"Phillip, hurry start a fire." Gawain commanded. "Taryn we have to get the arrow out, and when we do it will bleed uncontrollably, the only way to stop the bleeding is to cauterize the wound. It will be painful, but it must be done or you could die." He said holding my hand gently.

"It already hurts Gawain, do what you have to, I trust you." I said squeezing his hand forgetting all the emotional pain I had gone through the previous day. Now I wanted his help, and only his, he would get me through this.

"Good girl, now I need you to lay on your left side." He said while helping me roll to my hip.

"It got you good Taryn." Galahad said from my other side. "It is clear through your leg and out your back side, you are lucky it did not hit you in the gut, you would be dead." He said in amazement.

"Galahad would you please shut up, she does not need your blabbering right now." Gawain said sharply.

I wanted to defend Galahad, but I did not have the strength. So I just lay there as Gawain used his dagger to make the opening in my pants wider so he could see the extent of my wound. Phillip called out that he had the fire going. I heard Gawain toss him a dagger and instruct him to hold it in the flame.

"Taryn first I am going to break the end of the arrow off, so we can slide it through the rest of the way." Gawain explained, and then without warning, I heard a snap, and then felt a rush of pain through my upper leg. "Okay the arrow is gone, Phillip, bring that to me." He called.

"Thanks for the warning" I mumbled.

"Taryn this is the rough part." He said. "Gawain, hold her shoulders, Phillip you hold her legs. "On the count of three, One two….."

I couldn't help it as the searing heat hit my already tender flesh, I screamed, I tried to fight, but strong arms held me down. First the pain was in the front of my leg, and then I felt the pain in my backside, as he cauterized the exit wound. I did not stop screaming until the red hot blade was removed from my body.

Gawain pulled me up into his arms rocking me gently. "Shhh Taryn, I am so sorry, it is over now." He said stroking the back of my hair.

"Gawain we have to ride now." I heard Lancelot call.

"Taryn, I am going to carry you to the wagon, I will need to stitch the wound up there." He explained.

"Okay." I said through my tears the pain was easing ever so slightly. He lifted me and carried me to the lead wagon. They had already moved the supplies around to make enough room for two people. No sooner had he settled me on the floor did the wagon lurch forward.

Gawain stitched the front of my leg first, it was painful, but it did not compare to the cauterizing, and the edges were kind off numb from it. When he turned me over to work on the back side, I became aware that a good portion of my bottom was revealed. When he stopped to rethread the needle I reached back to feel the open area with my hand, and saw he had ripped away almost half of the seat of my pants.

I started to say something, but what was there to say, it must be done, there was no woman here to do it and he had already been starring at it the last twenty minutes anyway. Gawain seemed to notice my embarrassment, for he moved my hand away.

"I will be done shortly, and don't worry, you were so covered in blood out there no one saw anything." He reassured me.

"I guess I wont be riding a horse for quite some time." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Taryn this never should have happened, you should have been riding up with me." He said as he put the last stitch in. "There we are finished." He said patting my hip. "Now we just pray it does not get infected."

"Gawain you can not protect me from everything, there is no way you could have stopped the arrow, so don't pretend like you could have." I said sitting up to look at him.

"You had to kill again." He said bluntly ignoring my comment.

"Yes, and I have no regrets, they deserved to die, and I would do it again if I had to." I said raising my chin a little higher.

"Good, that is the attitude you must have here." He said with a small smile. "My little Taryn is starting to grow up!"

"Gawain, I am almost seventeen, do you all expect me to stay the same. I will not always be Little Taryn. I am a near grown woman who wants to experience life to its fullest, not be coddled, by my father, or his friends!" I said with a sudden passion.

"Ah I see you are starting to gain back your energy." He said laughing at my little outburst.

"Yes, and I am starting to remember why I was mad at you in the first place." I said with a frown.

"Can't we forget about that night?" He said with a sigh.

"No Gawain, you made me feel stupid, unwanted, and ashamed. I can not easily forget that night." I said angry with him for even suggesting it.

"Taryn I wish I had never agreed to what Tristan suggested." He said softly.

"Really?" I said raising my eyes to meet his.

"Yes, but what is done is done Taryn can't you see I can't go back on my word?"

"No Gawain! I can't see it. I know you, when you want something you get it. If you wanted to be with me you would be, and that is all there is to it. So stop using my father as an excuse!" I said my voice getting loud enough to draw the attention of our fellow travelers.

"Taryn, are you okay?" Phillip called from outside of the wagon.

"I am fine, my leg is just bothering me a bit." I called back and then turned to glare up at Gawain.

"So what is it going to be Gawain?" I demanded.

"I think I need to stretch my legs." He said standing and slipping out the back of the wagon leaving me alone.

I could not stop the tears. I had confronted him like an adult. I did not back down or away, but he did. He left without answering anything. His answer was obvious though. I meant nothing to him. I lay there and cried and let the swaying of the wagon, and the sheer exhaustion lull me to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When I awoke it was dark, and the wagons were stopped. I sat up at the same moment a head poked through the opening of the wagon. "Gawain" I called into the darkness.

"No it is me Phillip." He said climbing into the wagon next to me.

"Oh Phillip I am sorry, how are you doing, has there been any sign of more rogues?" I questioned.

"No Taryn, it is safe. Is your leg better?"

"Yes thanks to Gawain, it is still painful though."

"Taryn are you fighting with him again?" Phillip asked.

"Phillip, I don't know, I don't want to fight with him." I said.

"Then you should tell him that."

"Phillip, I can't its just too complicated."

"No its not." He said standing to leave. "Do it now." He said stepping from the wagon.

"Phillip wait…" I said to his disappearing back.

I wanted to talk to him, but I did not know what to say without becoming angry. Actually that is all I did to him, was become angry and demanding. No wonder he had left me in such a hurry earlier. All I had done is make the situation worse, and now instead of having Gawain, or Phillips company, I was sitting in the dark cold wagon alone.

"Taryn" his voice called interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes" I called back.

"Phillip said you wanted to talk to me." He said from the back of the wagon.

Darn Phillip, when did he become such a meddler in my affairs. "Um could you come up here, so I can see you." I said, for it was very dark in the wagon.

He moved up and sat down beside me. "Gawain" I began, not knowing quite what to say.

"Wait Taryn, can I say something first?" He said thankfully interrupting my unprepared speech.

"Yes please do." I said very relieved.

"Taryn, I meant it when I said I wish I had never made a promise to Tristan. You are right though. I do what I want, when I want to do it. And that night I did want to be with you and kiss you and hold you, but it scared me. Because Taryn I do care for you. More than I have ever cared for a woman in my life, but I still don't understand all my feelings. I don't want to rush into something neither of us is prepared for. Do you understand this?" He said pausing to look at me.

"Yes." I whispered into the darkness.

"Taryn, I promise you I will not let anyone influence my relationship with you, but you are young, and inexperienced, and I don't want you to do something you may later regret. Do you even know how you feel about me Taryn?" He said turning the conversation to me.

"Gawain, I care about you a great deal, I am confused though at times. You are right though, I see that now, I am not prepared to handle this relationship at the extremes I was pushing it to." I said understanding and feeling what he was feeling.

"Taryn how could you doubt I care for you?" he asked cupping my chin with his hand.

"I don't know Gawain." I said leaning my head to his chest. "Maybe because I am just a silly, immature little girl" I said with a sigh.

"Taryn you are not that at all, you are growing to be a smart, and brave young woman. I will just have to make sure you have no doubts." He said wrapping his arms around me and softly kissing my head.

"I will look forward to it." I murmured snuggling myself close to him, thankful I would not be spending the night alone.

**AN Hey all able to squeak one more out before I hit the rode. Hope you all like it. Thanks for all your great reviews. Sorry, I don't have time to reply to each one. Let me know what you think of this one.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

We arrived at the wall around midday the following morning. Arthur and the others had already returned, but the reports were not good. There were indeed rumors of Saxon invasion, when or where they were not certain. Arthur decided they needed to return to the wall for the rest of the knights before continuing the mission. He hoped they could gain more information from the other posts, so they would be leaving in the morning.

Dagonet came to take a look at my leg. "Taryn how in the heavens did you manage to get shot that way?" He asked looking at the odd entry and exit of my wound.

"Your guess is as good as mine Dag, I was in the saddle, I think maybe I was standing in the stirrups at the time, it happened very fast, and I did not take time to analyze the situation."

"I am sorry to say that there is no way you can leave in the morning with us you are not fit to ride." He explained.

"I thought that also, but hey, you could take a wagon, I could ride in the back." I said teasingly.

"That is out of the question." Tristan said joining us to examine my leg.

"Tristan I was only joking, or do you not know what that is?" I asked.

"What I do know Taryn, is that you were seriously injured, and could have been killed. Why I ever agreed to let you go with them I do not know. It seems like I have had a lot of lack of good judgment since you have been here." He said starring at my leg.

I looked down and realized my leg was uncovered up to the very top. Tristan was my father after all, but he had not been with me throughout the years, so I was not comfortable with nakedness, even if just a bit in front of him. I quickly pulled the blanket over my injured leg. He looked away as if noticing my discomfort for the first time.

"I do know where you have had a lack of good judgment in my case…." I began but was interrupted by Gawain and Galahad coming into my room. "I guess we are just going to party in Taryn's room." I said sarcastically.

"Taryn what are you referring to?" Tristan said ignoring the company in the room.

I wanted to tell him it was my business and mine alone who I wanted to be with, and when I wanted to be with him, and that he did not have to go around and threaten half of the fort. I had proved I could take care of myself. I would have loved to tell him all those things, but now was not the time.

"Only that you worry yourself over me to much Tristan. I can take care of myself. I may not always do things how you like it, but I am used to caring for myself. So please dear father, do not stress any more over my well being, I can assure you I will be fine." I said sweetly, not wanting to start and argument, I through the father thing in to soften the whole statement.

"I have not been a father long Taryn, but worrying must come naturally, I will try to do it less, but I can promise you, I will always be concerned for your well being." He said quietly.

I looked up at him and only nodded, he was right, I could not ask him to not worry for me, it was as if I were asking him not to care, and I did not want that.

"Well I know for a fact she can take care of herself." Galahad interrupted.

I did not expect Galahad to speak up for me, nor did I really want him to, for I could only imagine what he would say. I just prayed it would not involve, dancing, drinking, or a certain Roman.

"I heard from the Romans that were riding with her in the back of the line, that she took down to of the biggest of the rogues, and that was after she had been shot." Galahad said appraisingly.

"Galahad, why was Taryn at the back of the line with the Romans, and not with the knights." Tristan asked not making any mention of my kills. He looked at Galahad and then back to Gawain waiting for an answer. They both looked uncomfortable, especially Gawain. So I jumped in to save my friends.

"Tristan, I had just foolishly chosen that time to go and see how Phillip was, I had no idea we would be under attack." I said hoping this explanation would work.

"You must be more cautious next time Taryn." Tristan scolded.

"I will Tristan." I said being more agreeable than I felt, but I so wanted this whole conversation to end. Thanks to God for dear Dagonet.

"Knights, I believe Taryn has had enough company for one day. She needs rest if that leg is going to heal, and we need to be preparing for our journey." He said standing to go.

"Dagonet, thanks so much for the salve, I will put it on every day. I want to be good as new when you all come home." I said with gratefulness for both the salve and the saving me from more lectures from Tristan.

"Just take care of yourself." He said squeezing my shoulder. "Goodnight Taryn get some rest." He said leaving the room.

The others took the hint. Tristan came and patted me on the arm. "Taryn, I am glad you are all right. I don't mean to be hard on you; I just want you safe and cared for." He said quietly.

"I know." I said reaching up and pulling him to me. "Now I will be the one left here to do all the worrying. You be careful, and return soon."

"I will Taryn, goodnight."

"Goodnight Tristan."

Galahad came and hugged me goodbye. Gawain was last, only he whispered that he would return soon. I smiled and nodded in reply, for Tristan was at the door waiting for the last remaining knight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a good hour later before Gawain slipped quietly back into my room. I had drifted of into a light sleep, but was awakened by the sweetest, and softest of kisses. Normally it probably would have startled me, but it happened to go along perfectly with the dream I was having.

"I could get used to that." I murmured knowing who it was before I opened my eyes.

"Well I would be happy to ensure that happens." Gawain replied sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Gawain, do you really have to go? Why don't you just convince Arthur someone needs to remain here at the fort?" I begged, for I did not relish the thought of being separated from him so soon after admitting we did have some sort of feelings for each other.

"Taryn you know I can't do that, and besides Tristan would suspect something, it is not like me to shirk my responsibility." He replied. "But it is was a good try." He said with a smile.

"Why don't you just go and talk to Tristan, Gawain tell him about us?" I asked.

"Why don't you?" he asked.

I looked at him for a moment and then started to laugh. "Probably the same reason you don't. The man scares me to death sometimes." I said still laughing.

"Tristan can be a little intense sometimes." Gawain said with a grin. "Well I guess for now this will have to be our secret."

"Yes" I smiled thinking about that statement, having a secret relationship with Gawain could be fun.

"Ours and Phillips." I said

"What?" He said sharply at that statement.

"Ours and Phillips secret, he knows we care for each other." I explained.

"I think I liked it better when it was just our secret." He said gruffly.

"Gawain, don't go and get all mad. You should be grateful to Phillip; he was the one who convinced me I should patch things up with you in the first place." I scolded.

"Really, that is interesting." He replied.

"Yes really, now let's get back to talking about us." I said grabbing his hand.

"It is going to be a hard month not seeing you." Gawain said.

"What, a month!" I shrieked, "You will be gone an entire month!"

"I am sorry Taryn, but that is what Arthur thinks. I don't like it any more than you."

"Gawain what will we do." I whined.

"I guess we will have to make the most of the time we do have." He said leaning over and kissing me softly.

"That sounds like a plan." I whispered into his ear, before softly kissing the bottom of his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan awoke me the next morning to tell me goodbye. My leg still gave me a great deal of pain when I walked on it, so I did not follow him to the stables to see him off. Gawain and I had said our goodbyes in private the night before.

I decided Gawain was right; I would not talk to Tristan about our feelings for each other yet. No use having him upset with Gawain for the entire next month, and it was not like anything had happened, or like we were getting married. He had not even told me he loved me. I am not even sure he does love me. The only word we had used to describe our relationship was "care". Care could mean anything. I care about all the knights. I care about what I will be eating for dinner. I care about my dog, my horse, I could even go as far as saying I loved Ursula and Black, but that was not yet a word Gawain and I used. Did I love him? I am pretty sure I am very close to that feeling, if not already there.

I have never been good at hiding my emotions. If he looked very closely I am sure he could see right through me, but I would not confess anything to him until he decides how he really feels about me. Maybe the month apart would do us good. We had spent several hours last night talking and kissing, but nothing more.

We would be together in the end, I am sure of it. Maybe Tristan was right also. We should wait to be together until we are safely home on Samarian land. Then we could focus on being a family, and not staying alive in the foreign land.

I would have plenty of time to think during the next month. I guess there is no use planning my whole future in one day. I thought to myself, a smile appearing on my face. Yes this would most assuredly be a long month.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first two weeks dragged by. I did not leave my room much. Vanora came daily to bring me meals, and do dressing changes to my leg. At the end of the first week she decided my leg was healed enough to remove the stitches. They were much easier coming out then going in. She said there was no infection, but the scarring was not pretty. Vanora could be blunt at times. I had eyes I could see, but it did not matter. The only man I ever planned on seeing that part of me was the one who had stitched it up in the first place.

Phillip came by and visited also. He convinced me to go to the tavern with him for dinner one night. It would not have been my first choice of destination, but it would be nice to leave the confines of my room for a change.

I was able to walk without any difficulty. There was only a slight pain in my thigh, and back side with the movement. We found a table to ourselves in the tavern, Helena came right over to greet us, and ask how I was doing. She then returned to the kitchen to get our meal.

"Phillip can you believe this is the first place we ever met?" I said looking around the room.

"Yes Taryn, I try to forget about that all the time, please lets not talk about it."

"Do you ever think about her?" I asked suddenly.

"Who?" He replied confused about my question.

"The girl who hurt you so bad that day."

"Of course I think about her, I think of how stupid I was to ever care for her, and then I think of how foolish it is for me to be still thinking about her. I am sure I will forget her in time."

"What about me?" I asked softly. "Will you regret caring for me?" We both knew I was in love with Gawain, there was no denying it.

"Yes, I do regret it, but I guess it is too late now isn't it?" He said with a sad smile.

"Phillip, I am sorry…" I began, only to be interrupted by Lena setting practically throwing our plates in front of us.

"Taryn, do you know when the knights will return?" She snapped at me.

"No Lena I don't know, why are you wondering?" I asked, I could tell she had something she wanted to say.

"Well I need to talk with Gawain as soon as possible." She replied.

"Well in a few weeks I guess you can do that." I said taking a drink out of the cup she had brought me.

"Good, because I am sure he will want to know about the baby as soon as possible." She said.

I nearly choked on the water. "What baby?" I sputtered turning to look at her.

"Why our baby." She said pulling the fabric of her dress around her midsection to reveal a slightly rounded form. "Gawain's and mine." She said as if to clarify her statement.

I felt the color drain from my face, the room was spinning I thought I was going to faint. Phillip's hand on my elbow brought me back to reality. I looked up at her; she had a look of triumph on her face.

"Well I am sure he will be anxious to know." I managed to get out.

"Yes he will be so happy, Gawain loves children you know." She turned around and was gone, leaving me to digest her news.

I looked up at Phillip, but I could form no words. This changes everything. If Gawain had a child on the way he would have responsibilities. I felt disgusted at the thought of them together. She could not be that far along so that means they would have been together not long ago. I felt the anger begin to boil.

"Taryn…." Phillip started but I was not in the mood for a pep talk, or pity or anything else. I pushed my plate away from me, and stormed out of the room, ignoring the slight pain in my leg.

I went to the training area, it was dusky, but there was moonlight streaming through the windows. I grabbed a bow, and began firing at a target, taking satisfaction in the thud of the arrow hitting the target. If I stared hard enough the target began to take on the form of a certain barmaid, and occasionally a certain knight.

When I grew tired of firing the arrows, I pulled out my dagger, and began throwing it at the target. As my frustration grew, my aim got worse, and I was straying from the middle with each throw.

"Is it helping?" I heard a voice from the shadows ask. I turned and saw Phillip watching me.

"No I think if I had a live target, I would feel better, do you mind finding me one?" I said sarcastically.

"You know you don't mean that Taryn." He replied.

"No Phillip really I do mean it, I am sure I would be overjoyed." I said dryly. "Phillip why do things like this happen to me?"

"It's not just you Taryn, it is everyone, it is called life, and you have to deal with it." He said matter of factly.

"I hate them both." I said throwing the dagger again this time not even hitting the target.

"Now you are just being childish." He said.

"How am I supposed to be? I just found out the man I am in love with as a pregnant lover. Do you know how that feels Phillip? So please forgive me if I am being childish. I guess I could go get drunk again, and find some poor person to take advantage of. If only I could be perfect like you!" I nearly shouted at him.

"So now you are mad at me?" He asked quietly.

"Yes I am, if you were a true friend you would let me act as I wish, maybe I will go and drink again!" I said my anger turned full force toward him.

"Have you ever thought she could be lying?" He asked.

"Why would she lie?" I asked shaking my head.

"Look at you Taryn you are a wreck. Lena has always liked Gawain the best, and it is obvious to her that he cares for you. What better way to split you up."

"But Phillip, she is obviously pregnant." I said thinking about his words.

"Yes but not necessarily with his baby. Do you think maybe you should talk to him before getting this upset?" He asked.

I looked at him for a moment, and then went and bent over and picked up my dagger where it was lying in the moonlight. "I have something I need to take care of Phillip; I will see you in the morning."

"Taryn what are you planning on doing?"

"I am not waiting for Gawain to get home for any answers." I replied already on my way out to the streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lena was not at the tavern when I returned; they said she had already gone home for the night. I knew where she lived, so I made my way to the cottage she and her sister shared.

I knocked on the door. "Who's there?" She called.

"Taryn" I answered. She opened the door a big smile on her face.

"I thought you would be in your room crying in your pillow by now." She said with her sickeningly sweet voice.

"Lena, I think you are lying." I said shortly refusing to let her goad me into loosing my temper.

"Taryn you can see the proof with your own eyes" she said pointing at her belly.

"I can see you are pregnant you fool, but what I can't see is any proof it is Gawain's baby."

"Then you my sweet dear are in denial." She said smiling. Before she knew what was happening I had my dagger out and at her throat.

"You are lying I can tell, admit it now." I said in a deadly whisper.

"All I know is that you're crazy." She said trying to push me away, but I saw the answer I wanted in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Lena, I wouldn't kill a pregnant girl." I said with a wicked laugh I did not know I possessed. "We will learn the truth when Gawain comes home. And if you are lying, just remember you won't be pregnant forever." I warned her pulling the knife from her throat, but still holding it in her line of vision.

She did not answer but only stared at me with a bewildered expression. This was probably something new for Lena. I had scared her speechless, I smiled slowly.

"Goodnight Lena sleep well." I said, and then turned and left.

I smiled the whole way home. Gawain was not that baby's father, she was lying. I had never threatened someone like that before, I would not go through with the threats, but she did not know that. Maybe it was better she thought me a little crazy, maybe she would leave me alone for a change. Gawain would still definitely have some questions to answer when he got home. She had to be lying, I hoped.

_**Sorry that took so long. I had a horrible time writing that chapter, and I believe the next one will be difficult as well, I guess I am having some sort of block. Sorry if it was no good or you are sick of the drama. I will try to wrap it up soon. So do you all want more conflict with Gawain and Taryn, or do you want me to just make it all happy?**_

_**History: Thanks for the review. I am glad you like Phillip. He is the guy that a lot of girls have had at one point in their life. He is a good friend, he wants more, but knows you are in love with your dream guy, so instead of pushing things he sacrifices his feelings to make sure you are happy. A lot of times the girl realizes in the end how great they were and how they missed out, but it is too late by then. That is the angle I am trying to come from with his character.**_

_**GlitteryGoil: Thanks so much for the nice review. I am so glad you like my story, for there would be no point in writing it if no one would read and review, so thanks!**_

_**Krisy8930: Thanks for the review, sorry to make you wait longer on the Tristan deal, still not sure where I am going with that one.**_

_**Irishfire: Yes Phillip is a strange character. We had a good vacation, but the break has not done any good for my already below average writing lol.**_

**_Camreyn: Thanks for the compliments on the action scene, I struggle there. I agree the end scene with Gawain was a little strange, not quite what I was aiming at. I am confused myself with what is going to happen, which is not a good thing._**

**_Tracy137: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, your review is very much appreciated, I have had trouble writing, and you are a good confidence booster._**

_**Katemary77: Thanks hope you like this chapter.**_

_**LancelotTristanbaby: Sorry it took so long, hope you like it**_

**_Zelinia: In a way she will kind of be with both of them, but not really, does that confuse you more! Lol, sorry. I am debating where to go with the Lena thing, does she get really ticked at Gawain while waiting for him and turn to Phillip, or will she be loyal. Can't decide, sorry. Thanks for the review, let me know what you think._**

_**Lucillaq: Okay, you found my weak point. I don't really think intimate relationships before marriage are right, so I have trouble writing it, so I am skirting the subject. You are probably right, Gawain would have probably just slept with her, but I am trying so show that he thinks of her different than all the other woman in his life, and she is not just another one night stand, or whatever, he wants a real relationship with her. Sorry if I am doing a poor job writing it. Right now Phillip cares more about Taryn's feelings he knows she loves Gawain, so he want's what she wants. I believe there truly are some selfless men out there. Review let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Brandy Lebeau: Sorry about your name, I click back from Aol to windows so I spell everyones name by memory, hopefully it is right this time, lol. Hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**Babaksmiles: Thanks for the review glad you liked it.**_

_**Samli: I appreciate your reviews, it is good to hear feedback to help make you write better, please keep it coming. I need to make more revisions, just haven't had time.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading my story, please review tell me what you think.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Three weeks, three long weeks I had to wait, watching, wondering, and hoping. I went through the daily routine, riding, training, myself my dog, eating, sleeping, oh and avoiding Lena. I truly believed she was lying, but seeing her only infuriated me, and made me start doubting Gawain. I would not have to wait much longer though. For the news was already traveling through the fort that the knights had been sighted.

I did not want to appear over anxious, but I could not help it. I wanted to see them all and make sure they were all safe. I ran to the stairs that led to the look out station above the gate of the fort. They were all indeed riding toward us. One, two, I quickly counted until I made it to seven. Seven horses, seven riders they were all there, I slowly let out a sigh of relief.

I ran down to meet them as they came through the gates. "You are home!" I exclaimed with all the anticipation I had kept bottled in me the last three weeks.

"Ah Taryn, always stating the obvious" Lancelot teased.

"Well I was also going to say I missed you all, which may have been stating the obvious also. Instead I am now going to change it to, I missed you all dearly, but couldn't you have lost Lancelot somewhere?" I said with a slight smile.

"Now you're just lying, come and give your big brother a hug." He said walking toward me with arms outstretched.

"I will hug you, but you are not my brother, and I really wouldn't have cried if they left you somewhere." I said giving him a quick squeeze.

When I stepped back Gawain was standing next to me, but so where the rest of the knights. I gave him a quick nod and instead turned to Tristan. I linked my arm in his as we walked his horse to the stables.

"So did you miss me?" I questioned the silent man standing next to me.

"Of course I missed you, but I only missed you. I did not worry once." He said teasingly.

"Good, I told you I could take care of myself, and I have healed just fine while you were gone." I answered.

"And what else did you do, I can't imagine you sitting in your room all day, just waiting our return?"

"Well Tristan, you would be proud of me, I worked. I trained with the bow and sword several hours each day, and I also worked with Ursula, she is getting great at following the commands you taught me. She is doing well with the object retrieval, but I am having trouble teaching her to bite and hold on command, you will have to work more with me on that one." I explained.

"Well it sounds like you were busy, so you stayed out of trouble?" He questioned.

I thought about my little run in with Lena, but thought it best not to talk to him about it just yet. So instead I gave him a sweet little smile. "Now why would you ask that, do you think I am trouble?"

"No Taryn, but for some reason trouble seems to find you." He said with a hint of a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I spent the remainder of the afternoon with my father. I went with him up to his room, and sat in the chair next to his bed; as he lay down to relax. He filled me in on the trip. They new the Saxons were mounting an army. The question was how soon would they be ready to march, and were they even coming this way. Arthur was sending a messenger to Rome in hopes that they could find more information. The knights only had a few months left in their servitude to Rome, Tristan and the rest of the knights were in high hopes that they would be long gone before Saxon's set foot on this isle.

"Did you run into any conflict on the mission?" I asked.

"Only once we literally ran into a woad hunting party. They were not looking for us nor us them, but when we met what else was there to do but fight. We killed them all." He said bluntly.

"No one was injured were they?" I said hopefully, I knew they were all alive, but injury free was another question.

"Only Gawain." He replied.

"Gawain" I nearly shouted. "Oh my, I need to go check on him." I said standing to leave the room.

"Calm down, he is fine. It was not much more than a scratch. He could have easily been killed, but for some reason fate intervened. He was fighting one woad, and another one ran up behind him, all prepared to remove his head from his body. When the fool woad tripped on the body of a dead woad, and only grazed Gawain with his knife, as he fell to the ground it was almost comical." Tristan explained with a little grin on his face.

"So you watched all this happen and did not try to help him. What if the woad hadn't tripped, Gawain would be dead." I bursted out, suddenly angry with Tristan for being so casual about Gawain almost being killed.

The grin left his face and he gave me a calculating stare. "Listen to me now Taryn, if you would even suggest, I would let one of the knights fall without helping them, then you know nothing about me or the man I am. I care for them all as brothers; I would give my life for theirs any day." He said slowly.

I stared at the ground, for I could not meet his eyes. I did not mean to speak to him that way, but the way he told the story it sounded like he was all set to watch Gawain die. He was right though, I knew he would not do that. "I'm sorry." I said in a near whisper.

"You care for him a lot don't you?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered honestly.

"Taryn, Gawain is a good man, but he is a knight. He has lived the last fifteen years killing, drinking, and bedding woman. All of us have. We will be free of this bondage in a short time, but this way of life will still be burned into us. He would not be good for you. None of the knights would." He said.

"Tristan you don't know that." I argued.

"But I do, I am one of them. Only because I want what is best for you do I share this with you. We will return home soon, and there we will find you a suitable husband." He said.

"Tristan, I left home because there was a suitable husband there waiting for me. I respect you Tristan, but when I find the man I want to be with it will be my choice." I said starring back at him, my eyes no longer on the ground.

"So have you found him?"

"I'm not sure."

"Think hard about it Taryn, for life with a knight would not be easy."

"Tristan, I think I will go to my room, and let you rest. You must be tired after your trip." I was finished with this conversation.

"We will talk later than." He said as I was walking out the door.

"Yes later." I called back as I shut the door.

Great, Tristan knew. I should have known I could not keep anything secret from him. He had a way of reading everyone. I don't know why he is so adamant about me not being with one of the knights. There is an age difference, but not much. Many girls marry men twenty years there senior, what was a mere eight?

I needed to talk to Gawain, but for some reason now just did not feel like the right time. I needed time to think to clear my head. The afternoon was warm, almost too warm to do anything. A ride would be nice, but I did not want to chance overheating Black when the sun was shinning so bright. So instead I made my way to my room. With the window open I could get a slight breeze that would hopefully help cool me down.

I pulled my hair out of the heavy braid that was pinned on the top of my head. It had grown back nicely after my disaster with it last summer. I smiled at the memory of Gawain and Tristan cutting my hair. My relationship with both had changed a lot since that time. In my opinion for the better, but I am not sure Tristan would see it that way.

I had a plan for how I would approach the subject of Lena and the baby. If I was wrong, and somehow the baby would be Gawain's, any possibility of a relationship would be gone, it did not matter how much it would hurt me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gawain did not wait for me to search him out. It was not long after I had lay down, that he knocked on my door. "Taryn can I come in." He called softly.

"Yes" I called back feeling my heart skip a beat as he walked into the room.

"Taryn why did you turn away from me?" He asked questioningly.

"Gawain before we say anything else I need to ask you something. If you care about me at all you will answer me honestly." I said as I rose from my bed to stand in front of him.

"Okay, what." He asked shortly, I think he was not happy with his greeting.

"Have you ever slept with Lena?" I said bluntly.

"Yes" He replied. "Why?"

"When was the last time?" I said continuing in the same manner of questioning.

"Taryn, I don't remember it was not important, so I don't know." He said with a flustered tone.

"Well guess. Please Gawain, it is important." I replied

He let out his breath in an exasperated sigh. "I would say at least a year ago, not to long after you had first come, but never since than Taryn, I am sure."

It was my turn to let out a sigh, but this time a sigh of relief. "Good, then you need to come with me." I said.

"Could you please tell me what is going on?" Gawain asked?

"You will know soon enough just trust me. Oh and I almost forgot." I said

"Forgot what?" He asked totally baffled by our whole conversation.

"This" I said wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him close. "I missed you, and am so glad you are home safe." I said against his chest.

He pulled my chin up so he could see my face. "I missed you more than I ever dreamed I would." He said as he lowered his lips to meet mine. I met his warm lips but only briefly, before pulling my head back.

"Gawain we first have a rat we must take care off." I said seriously.

"You have a rat in your room?" He said looking around the room.

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. "No Gawain, no rat in here, this rat is much bigger, it is probably in the tavern right about now." I said with a big smile. "Now no more questions follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was there just as I expected, already busy with the night crowd. I had a still confused Gawain by the arm, leading him right to the rat herself.

"Lena" I called out to her, she turned so fast at the sound of my voice, I think her head nearly spun right off her slender little neck.

"Lena, you said you were anxious to tell Gawain something, so here he is." I said pulling on his arm slightly. I expected her to start sputtering, making up some story of why she wanted to talk to him, but what she said really did surprise mer.

"Gawain" she purred sweetly. "I wanted to tell you this in private, but since Taryn already knows my little secret, I am sure you wont mind her being here." She said smiling at me, like the cat that caught the canary. This was not at all what I had expected.

"Gawain dear, you are going to be a father." She said with the big smile still plastered on her face.

"What" he said another shocked look on his face. Poor Gawain, he did not have a clue.

"Not what, a baby. I am going to have a baby, and you are the father." She said sticking to her story. I was really confused. How was she going to convince Gawain that he was the father, when he knows it is not possible. Does she think he is just going to go along with her to save face.

"Lena that can't be possible, you don't even look pregnant." He replied back to her.

"But Gawain, I am. I'm only about four months along or so. The baby wont arrive until after your discharge, but I am willing to move." She said looking smugly at me.

"Lena I have not been with you for nearly a year there is no way that is my baby." He said rather loudly. For the first time Lena looked uncomfortable, our little conversation was starting to get a lot of stares.

"Gawain lets go somewhere more private." She said reaching out to grab the opposite arm of the one I was still holding onto firmly.

"Fine" He said following her into one of the back rooms.

"Taryn could you please excuse us." Lena asked not nearly so sweetly as before.

"No" Gawain answered for me. "Taryn stays with me." He said now pulling me behind him.

"Lena, you have been caught in your lie. Why don't you just admit it." I said to her. I expected a sharp answer, or some kind of snotty reply, but instead I saw tears falling down her cheeks.

"I am not lying." She sniffed. "Gawain we were together. Remember it was the night that you had all come home from that mission, the one Taryn went with you all."

"Lena you are mistaken." He said firmly, which gave me back some confidence.

"But Gawain remember, we sat drinking together, and talking, and then you went to my room with me. Don't tell me you forgot?" She said her voice at a shrill.

Gawain let out a little laugh. "Oh Lena, I now know what you are talking about."

"So you remember?" She said the smile starting to reappear.

"Yes Lena, but I remember the events a little different than you. See it started out you were rude to Taryn because she was sitting by me, and I wouldn't make her move. So you then attached yourself to Phillip, getting extremely drunk. You then left Phillip's side after Taryn left to come and join me. You were right we did talk but not for long, before I got up and left, do to your rude behavior. Next Lena you were joined by another man, if I remember right, and I believe I saw you leave the tavern with him." He explained calmly.

"Gawain you are lying, because you don't want to admit it in front of her." Lena shouted.

"I am not lying and Taryn knows it, because she was with me that night." He said almost triumphantly.

I saw the color drain from Lena's face. I can't believe it, but I felt sorry for the girl. She honestly had believed Gawain was the father of her baby, and now her dream world was being crushed by the bitter reality of it all.

"Then who, who was I with?" she stuttered.

Instead of answering her Gawain led her back to the main room of the tavern, and then he pointed to a far table. I let my gave follow his finger to a man with his back toward us. From the back he looked very much like Gawain. He had long brownish hair. It was much more unkempt than even Gawain's, but I could see how in a drunken state they could be mistaken for each other.

It was as if the man knew we were talking about him, for he turned around scanned the room until his eyes were on us. I then saw who it was Henry Blake, the forts black smith. He looked to be in his early to mid thirties, and besides his hair, he had no other attributes similar to Gawains. He had small closely set eyes, a very crooked nose, none of those features were his worst though. For when he laid eyes on Lena a big smile lacking several teeth appeared on his face.

I looked over to Lena, she was horror stricken, and I don't blame her. Her then already pale face got much paler, as she slowly started falling. I reacted quickly, and caught her before she hit the floor. "Gawain help." I said struggling under her weight.

"What do you want me to do?"

"She can't stay here. Pick her up, we are going to have to take her to her room."

I led the way to her quarters. The door was unlocked so I opened it and had Gawain carry her in and lay her on the bed. I saw a basin of water with a towel near it. I wet the towel, and came and laid it on Lena's forehead.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" She asked looking around the room.

"You fainted." I answered. She looked at me, and then to Gawain the pained expression returning to her face.

"You both must think me a fool." She said having enough decency to hang her head in shame.

All the anger, and resentment I had toward her slowly vanished replaced with only pity. "Lena we have all done something stupid one time or another after drinking to much, so the only thing foolish you did was let yourself get so drunk you did not remember who you were with, and like I said I have been there." I said still not quite sure why I was being kind to this girl.

Tears were again flowing from her eyes. "Gawain I was so sure it was yours, but now it all makes sense." She sniffed.

Gawain patted her back softly. "What makes sense Lena?" He asked.

"After that night, you hardly even talked to me, but Henry Blake followed me around like a dog after a bone." She said in between sobs.

"Lena, you need to calm down it will be alright." I said to her.

"Henry Blake!" She wailed again. "Of all people why couldn't it of been Lancelot, or Galahad, or even a Roman, I am not sure he can even speak!"

Gawain started to laugh. "Lena he can speak, I have heard him, he is a good man just shy. He probably just has trouble speaking around you." This did not help matters she only cried more.

"Gawain, I don't think we are helping matters, lets go back to the tavern and find Helena and send her here." I said.

"Good idea." He whispered.

"Lena, I am going to get your sister for you." I told the crying girl. She nodded her head, and then turned to bury her face in her pillow. Gawain patted her head. "Goodnight Lena, and for what it is worth I am sorry." He told her.

After we left the tavern, we walked along the quiet street hand in hand. "Taryn you could have at least warned me." Gawain complained.

"Yes, but it was much more fun this way don't you think." I said wrapping my arm possessively around his.

"Taryn I don't know what I am going to do with you." He said shaking his head.

"I guess you'll just have to figure that out." I said. "But for now lets just enjoy the moonlight." I said turning my face toward the sky.

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update. I had a horrible week. Constantine got voted of American Idol, (Its rigged, I know it is). And then to top it all off, my one year old cocker spaniel went missing from our yard, lots of tears. Please read and review, you are all great!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I was awakened the next morning by a knock on my door. I expected it to be my father, Gawain was probably still in bed. I opened the door and was instead pleasantly surprised, it was Phillip.

"Phillip what are you doing up so early, and knocking on my door none the less?" I asked with a sleepy grin.

"Taryn, I had to talk to you before I left." He replied.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" I asked for Phillip did not leave the fort often.

"Arthur is sending me to Rome with a message to the Bishop. I am not sure when or if I will return."

"Phillip, why won't you be coming back, someone will have to return with a message."

"Yes, but that does not mean it will be me. My father has been trying to gain permission for me to return home since I received word that I had to stay longer. He wrote to me that my mother has not been in good health, and she would like to see me. They are not sure she will live much longer." He said sadly.

"Phillip, I am so sorry. Why did you not tell me this before?" I said laying my hand gently on his arm.

"There is nothing you could have done Taryn, except feel bad for me so I saw no use in bogging you down with my troubles." He answered.

"Phillip, you are my best friend that hurts me that you did not think your troubles were important to me. You have helped me on so many occasions feel better about myself or a situation. You should have given me a chance." I scolded, trying not to be too hard on him, but I was disappointed he did not talk to me sooner.

"I am sorry; I did not mean to imply you would not care, for I know you would Taryn. I must be going now though. Arthur wants me to make the ship in two days, and I will have to ride quickly to do that."

"Phillip, I can't believe this is goodbye. You are certain that you will not be coming back?" I questioned, not really believing I would possibly never see him again.

"I am certain of nothing Taryn" He said grabbing hold of both of my shoulders. "I am certain that I will miss you, and that I love you." He said softly.

I went immediately into his arms hugging him, my dear friend tightly. I knew one day he would have to go back to Rome, but I did not expect it to be so soon. I clung to him, the tears rolling down my cheeks. "One last kiss?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head, and tilted my face toward his. "I will always have a kiss for you my dear Phillip. I will miss you so, and you know I love you also." I raised my lips toward his for what would be our second and final kiss. His lips met mine with a passion I did not expect from him. I would not ruin our last moment together, so instead of pulling back, I kissed him back. He knew where my heart belonged, but he loved me anyway, with a love that I did not deserve. I clasped my hands around his neck to hold him closer for one last moment. I am not sure how long the kiss would have lasted, for like last time we were interrupted.

Phillip had left the door open when he came in, so we did not notice that our actions were being watched. "Taryn, I believe you have finally made your choice once and for all." I heard an angry voice say from the door way. I turned around to see Gawain standing in the doorway. The look on his face was not a happy one.

"Gawain it's not what you think." I tried to explain, but he did not take the time to listen, for he was already storming down the hall. I started to go after him, but then remembered Phillip.

"I will just have to explain to him later." I said shrugging my shoulders to Phillip.

"If you must. I need to be going. Do you want to walk down with me?" He asked.

"I would love to Phillip." I said with a smile, for I would miss my friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gawain was nowhere to be found that afternoon. Lancelot said he had seen him leave to go hunting with Galahad. I don't know why he was so upset. I was merely telling Phillip goodbye. It was not as if I was pledging my undying love for him. Then I remembered, I had told Phillip I loved him. Of course I loved him. Like a friend a brother, he knows that is all I meant, but if Gawain overheard he may not have taken it that way. For I had not even told him that I loved him yet.

I had much explaining to do now. That was the truth of it. If only he would come home. I thought about going after him, but maybe it would be better if I let him cool down a bit. So instead I went in search of Verona. She always had good advice in situations like this.

"A fine mess you have got yourself in this time Taryn." Vanora said after I told her the whole story. "I can tell you why Tristan does not want you with a knight. They all have horrible tempers."

"But Gawain is usually so easy going." I said.

"Yes, they can all laugh and joke, but when it comes to something they care about, they are very passionate. Even my Bors." She said with a laugh.

"What should I do Vanora?" I asked helplessly.

"Well I can almost guarantee you where he will be tonight." She said with a slow smile.

"The tavern?" I replied.

"Yes, and if I were you, I would show up there in my best dress, and make him listen to me." She said.

"But what if Tristan is there?" I questioned.

"Taryn, you are almost a grown woman. I know you want it, but you do not need Tristan's approval. Besides he will come around. I know when it comes down to it, he will want you to be with one of the men he has come to care about and trust. Do what your heart leads you to do Taryn. That is my advice for the day. Now you need to go get ready."

"Thank you Vanora. I don't know what I would do without you." I said leaning over to give the older woman a hug.

"Goodbye Taryn." She called after me as I was already heading out the door.

I ran to my room, and decided I would take Vanora's advice. I filled my tub with warm water, and poured in some of my remaining bath scents. I took time to scrub every inch of my dust covered body, and carefully washed out my long wavy hair. After much soaking the water had turned a dingy brown color, and was starting to cool, I thought I probably better get out, before I became a shriveled prune.

I pulled my green dress out. The one Vanora had gotten for me; I had not worn it much. I did not usually have an occasion to wear such a nice dress, but I guess tonight was as good as any. I brushed my hair out and let it hang loose until it dried. It was halfway down my back and the summer sun had lightened it, adding specks of gold into my dark brown.

I slipped the dress over my head. The soft folds feeling so good on my skin, compared to the rough tunics and trousers I normally wore. I looked in the mirror at my reflection and decided to let my hair hang loose. I thought I looked better than normal tonight. Lancelot had called me beautiful at one time. I knew I was not beautiful, and he was only trying to be flattering, but at least tonight I considered myself pretty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whatever I imagined my evening to be like, nothing could have compared to what I found when I swung open the door to the tavern. Gawain was there, just like Vanora had predicted, but he was not alone. There was not one, but two girls draped all over him. I had not seen them before; they must have only found work here recently. The sight of it made my stomach turn. I froze where I stood for a moment, the shock must have been evident on my face. Then the shock was replaced by a weird nausea. I could not decide if I should go and slap him, or just turn around and run.

I had decided on the later when I was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist. "Taryn where are you going?" I looked up into the dark eyes of my father.

"Tristan, I was just heading back to my room. I suddenly don't feel well." I stammered gazing over to the table occupied by Gawain and company. He followed my gaze.

"And what would that prove to him?" He asked eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not understanding how he knew what I was feeling.

"I see more than you think Taryn. You need to decide now are you going to run away when trouble comes, or do you face it, and accept the consequences?" He so wisely stated.

"I don't want to look at him, much less talk to him." I muttered.

"Take your pick Daughter, you can follow this" he pointed to my chest. "Or this" He then pointed to my head. "Choose well." He said surprising me by bending down and placing a kiss on my forehead. He then reached over and picked up his mug of ale, and left through the doors I had just came.

Follow my head or my heart. What kind of advice is that? Most assuredly not the kind I had expected to receive from Tristan. I am not even sure which was telling me what. I paused for a moment to take a deep breath. My head, I would listen to my head, which told me confront the pig of a man now before he or I makes a bigger mistake.

I marched over to his table; unfortunately my heart was taking over also, for the anger began to build with every step I took. Soon I was standing over him, looking down to where the blonde head was nuzzled into his chest.

"Gawain we need to talk!" I said loudly.

"Go away." He slurred, obviously he was already drunk.

"You are drunk Gawain." I shouted back at him over the dull roar of the tavern.

"No really Taryn? I didn't know that. Lancelot had it right; you always do state the obvious. Now leave me alone, I plan on getting even more drunk." He continued, his tongue seeming more thick the more he talked.

"I am not leaving until you talk to me." I said firmly.

"Go talk to Phillip, I am talking to…. What are your names again?" He asked the two women practically laying on him. "Maggie and Annie, but you can call us whatever you like." The blonde said, totally ignoring my presence.

"Phillip is gone. That is what I need to tell you." I reached a hand out to touch the only part of his arm that was not covered in woman. He stood up brushing the woman off his lap. I waited for him to excuse them and leave with me, but the exact opposite happened.

"Come on girls, if she wont go somewhere else, we will." He started to stumble, but was held upright, by his companions. They both stationed themselves under each arm, and helped him stumble right out the door.

I slumped to the table, putting my hands in my head, not believing what had just happened. I felt the warm tears start to spill over my eyelids. I sat there for several moments knowing I had made the wrong choice. My heart told me to run, get away from him, before I was hurt worse. What he had just done to me was unforgivable. I could feel the eyes of the other patrons of the tavern burning holes into my back. I did not hear it, but I know they were all laughing at me. I had to get out of there, but the thought of raising my head to face them, was almost more than I could bear.

"Taryn, what are you doing here all by yourself." I heard a voice above me ask.

"Leave me alone." I muttered.

"I am not leaving until you tell me what is wrong." Lancelot replied sitting down next to me.

I raised my red tear stained face up to meet his. "I can't, can't talk about it." I choked out.

"Does this have anything to do with the knight I just passed walking, or should I say being nearly carried down the hall." He asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Do you think we are all blind Taryn? We all know he has feelings for you, and now I know you return them." He said with a pleased expression on his face.

"Lancelot whatever I did feel for him is gone. He was rude to me, and humiliated me in front of everyone here." I said looking around the room. Only no one seemed to be paying a bit of attention to me. They were busy with there own troubles.

"What did you do to him?" He asked.

"What!" I nearly shouted at him. "I did nothing wrong, he has no reason to be cross with me."

"Then I guess I better go kill him." Lancelot said rising to his feet.

"No!" I said grabbing Lance's arm stopping him from leaving. "Is that how you knights solve all your problems, just kill it?"

He threw back his head, and let out a long laugh. "Taryn, Gawain annoys the hell out of me sometimes, but did you really think I would kill him, for insulting you?" He said still chuckling.

"Well no, I mean yes. You say you are my brother, isn't that what big brothers do? Beat up or sometimes kill whoever mistreats their sister." I asked.

"Yes, I must admit, I did beat up many boys in my sisters honor, back home, but kill, definitely not. Here we find much better reasons to kill people, such as, wearing blue paint, or not sounding Romanish enough, or talking bad about the holy Roman Pope." He said anger flashing across his face.

"Lancelot." I said quietly placing my hand on his wrist. "Could we focus on me here?" That statement brought him back to the present, and he began to laugh again.

"Taryn, he will sober up in the morning, and all will be well." Lancelot said patting me on the back.

"I fear the damage done is far worse than that Lancelot. Maybe if he was alone and angry, that would be one thing, but to turn to another woman, I mean two woman, that is unforgivable." I said angrily.

"I have to give it to him, what women see in his, stinking drunk butt, I will never know." He laughed. "But rest assured Taryn, nothing will happen, he will pass out probably before he even reaches his room."

"You don't know that Lancelot, and I can only imagine the worst. I don't think I want to talk to him again in the morning." I said quietly.

"I am going to bed, goodnight Lancelot, thanks for trying to cheer me up." I said rising to leave.

"Taryn, wait." He said. I stopped to look at him. "Drink this, it will help you sleep." He said raising his glass of ale to me.

"No thanks. I had enough of that to last me a life time. It may make me sleep tonight, but my problems will still be here in the morning, again goodnight." I said this time leaving the tavern behind, and heading up to my room, alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two weeks, and we had still not talked. I had went to his room the next morning, but when I was greeted by a sleepy woman, I knew my decision had been the right one. Gawain and me, me and Gawain, we were over. I now understood why Tristan had not wanted me to be with a knight. They were stubborn, ill tempered womanizing pigs. Well maybe it was not fair to classify them all as that, but I knew one was, without a doubt. I felt my heart harden a little more every time I looked at him.

Another two weeks went by, the knights had left to make rounds of the nearby villages, but I had chosen to stay home. The messenger from Rome finally arrived, but it was not Phillip. I tried questioning the man, but he had no idea who Phillip was, or what became of the messenger originally sent to Rome, only that he had been the only one sent to come back.

I was disappointed to say the least. In just a matter of a month, I had lost my two best friends, and possible lovers. I am not sure which one my heart ached for more. The one who was torn away by circumstance or the one who had hurt me so, and done nothing to fix that hurt.

By the time frame the knights had figured we would be leaving for home in less than a month's time. There was no word of a Saxon invasion; Arthur told us when he returned home to receive the message from Rome. He also confirmed the knight's guesses. For their discharge papers should arrive to Britain in three weeks time. Three weeks and we would be returning home. Yes, I would be going back to my home the one I came from. There would be no wondering which tribe I would go back to. I just prayed Tristan would not marry me off to the man I had ran away from in the first place. I would run again if I had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week in counting until the arrival of the papers. Everyone was trying to stay busy, and pass the time. All praying no great conflict would arrive that would risk one more of their lives especially when freedom was so close. Galahad and I were sparring in the practice arena with wooden weapons. I could hold my own pretty well against him, but beat him, no. "You are getting pretty good Taryn." Galahad commented as we sat down to rest.

"Any halfway trained woad could kill her easily enough." Gawain muttered from where he sat a few feet away from us. We had gotten pretty good at ignoring each other, so I was quite surprised when he even acknowledged I was there. I was not about to let the opportunity pass. I rose from where I sat and walked over to stand over him.

"Is that a fact?" I asked meeting his gaze with my challenging one. He rose so he was now towering above me.

"Yes Taryn, I believe it is." He said slowly a grin starting to spread on his face.

I felt the anger well up in me. I am not sure it was at myself, for the way my heart leapt when he said my name, or because he was taunting me.

"Fine, you think I am so weak. You and me, here now." I said pointing my sword at him.

"You're challenging me?" He said eyebrows raised.

"Yes Gawain, I believe I am." I said throwing his words back at him.

He gave me a wild grin, which made me want to smack him, or rip his clothes off, I am not sure which. I went with the first one, and swiped at his midsection with my long sword.

"My my Taryn, you have changed, attacking an unarmed man?" he said mockingly, bending down to pick up the wooden sword Galahad had been using.

"You can manage, you always do." I said stepping back into the arena. He followed sword in hand.

I immediately attacked him, using all my pent up emotions as energy. He blocked my onslaught of blows easily enough, but he did seem surprised at how fast and how accurate they were. He then came back at me. Swiping here and slashing there. I had to be quick on my feet to escape several of his blows. Soon I knew we had an audience, for I was being cheered on by all the knights. Their cheers helped me carry on, for I was already starting to become weary. It did not take long for Gawain to take advantage of my tiring state. For with a flick of his wrist, he sent my sword sailing through the air.

I was quick to react though, and soon had my tridents in my hand. Only not my wooden ones. He went to swing at me, and the end of my sharp trident made short work of his wooden sword.

Gawain looked down to see over half of his sword missing. "Playing dirty now are we, little one?" He commented while pulling two of his daggers from his side.

I did not answer, but only attacked again. He was prepared, it was as if he knew my actions before I did. He warded of my blows, and then made a quick move of his own, pinning my arms at my side and pulling me close to him. "Looks like you lose." He said with a grin.

I was not done yet though. I brought my knee, firmly up, and into his groin. Like I expected he fell to his knees groaning in pain. I reached down and loosely grabbed a handful of his hair, and held my trident at his throat. "Wrong you loose." I said triumphantly.

My triumph did not last long, for a strong hand grabbed my ankle, and pulled me to the ground. My back hit the ground first, and then the air left my lungs with a whoosh. As I was gasping for air, He rolled over on top of me, and pulled my own trident up to my neck, his hand over top off mine. "It looks like we both lost." He said softly.

"Gawain", I choked, "I can't breathe" I said tears starting to sting my eyes. He rolled of me quickly, and pulled me up into a sitting position. I was gasping for air, trying to regain all that had left me.

"Sorry, didn't meant to knock the wind out of you" he said with a concerned look on his face.

I looked around the arena, to find our audience suddenly gone; it was only he and I. I took another deep breath. "I am sorry I hurt you", I said glancing at the place between his legs that he was still holding, "But unlike you I meant to." I said a grin suddenly appearing, but at the same time the tears started falling.

"So I guess this means we are talking again." He said reaching out to wipe the tears away.

"Yes I guess it does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah! Finally I got over Constantine, and my dog was returned! So I can write again. I hope you like what I did in this chapter. Hopefully no one will kill me for breaking up Gawain and Taryn before they got together, but as you can see things will probably mend. Don't count Phillip out yet! I hope I did not advance the story too much. Next chapter will probably be catching up to the movie, which will signify the coming end of the story. I love my story, but I can't wait, because I have an idea for a new one, and I will not start it until this one is done. Please tell me what you all think! Thanks as always for reading.

Now I will try to catch up on the reviews more personally, especially the ones with questions.

**Cameryn: Thanks again for your review. I am glad you liked my revision of chapter 25. I really appreciate your advice, please keep it coming. I was more mad at myself when I was ranting on about it, because I knew it was a bad few pages. Glad you liked the Lena thing. I am not sure how much more I will write her into the story. I hope I explained more about Tristan's not wanting her to be with a Knight. He had been with them for 15 years new all there was about them, and then to trust his baby daughter with one of them. He is having a change of heart though. I agree, I would take a knight back then any day, lol.**

**Lucillaq: Thanks for the compliments, I hope I am explaining things better. I agree, no way will Taryn let anyone choose the man for her!**

**Valerie: The friction was all for you! Hope you liked it. **

**History2: Thanks for your review. I am so glad you liked how I worked the Lena thing, I wasn't sure how it would go over. I agree with you a little more fighting, but a semi-happy ending.**

**Babaksmiles: Not quite fire works, but I did my best on 26.**

**Brandy Lebeau: I thought the threatening part showed her firery streak also. I hope chapter 27, does also.**

**Modernprincess: I know what it is like to be to busy to review, but I so appreciate it. It makes me want to keep it up.**

**Marianna: Thanks for the compliment. Do you have any ideas for Lena? I already have one for Phillip, but not sure if I should write much more about Lena, or leave her be.**

**Krisy8930: Yes Taryn is a drama queen, her life is surrounded by it, so unlike my own, "Pouts" Yes I feel badly for I am not nice as a writer to Phillip. Thanks for reading!**

**Zelinia: She will not actually be with both of them, no threesomes in this story. Again, I am sorry, for I am not being nice to Phillip in this story. I forgive you for not watching American Idol, lol, you are probably right, total waste of time!**

**Elfvamp: Yes wouldn't it be cool to have Tristan as a father. Thanks for reading.**

**Tracy 137: Thanks for your reviews, hope you like this one. I know what you mean about having trouble about writing about Gawain. Until I started this story, he was my least favorite character, but once I started writing him, I started to really like him. Give him a try, it is better than you think. I have been so busy, I have fallen behind in your story, can't wait to catch up on it, you are a great writer, I value your review, thanks!**

**Lancelottristanbaby: Thanks for the review, I like happy endings also. I just couldn't make Gawain the father!**

**Irishfire: Thanks for the review. Isn't it awful to loose a dog, I guess the people that found her decided they wanted the reward money more than her. Glad you like the Lancelot Taryn interaction, I try so hard not to take him out of character, but I have to have him in my story, what is a KA story without Lancelot.**

**Charlie: I am so glad you like it, thanks for the review.**

**Jedipirateelfydude: Yeah, a Constantine fan! **

**Vivalarock: I am sure you are a very cute girl, lol! Glad you liked the chapter.**

**WildGoalie06: Another Constantine fan! Thanks so much for reading, and reviewing, glad you like it!**

**Camlann: It is hard to write, and catch up on reading also, I understand. Thanks for the review. Oh I was never clear as how old Gawain was, I am guessing 25-27 what do you think?**

**True Luv Waits: If I have never mentioned it, I love your screen name. Thanks for the review.**

**A : Prayers work, my four year olds said a lot, and doggy came home!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Today was the day; I thought to myself, the excitement was building. Today my father, my friends would have their long sought after freedom, freedom from Rome, freedom from this island. We would be traveling home within days. I would see my grandparents again and my friends, I would be going home.

I was happy, but there was sadness also. I would be parting from my new found friends and Gawain. We had patched things up a bit in the last week, and were back on the road to friendship, but the budding relationship we had, was not there yet. A week was just not enough time to mend what had been done. In fact we had not even talked about what started our quarrel in the first place, he had not mentioned Phillip, nor I the women. Maybe it was better left that way, maybe not, but neither of us had yet cared to venture on the subject.

We were all to meet at the round table this morning, for Arthur would give the knights their orders, their final orders. By the time I arrived all of the knights were present. It was unusual for some of them to be so punctual; it was well known some of our knights were not early risers. Today was the exception, today their faces shown with anticipation, with new found hope, freedom.

"Knights" Arthur began. "Today we will ride to meet the Bishop's carriage, for in it will be the key to your freedom, your discharge papers. This will be your final duty to Rome, the safe arrival of Bishop Germanius. I am happy for you all, but sad for myself, I will miss you all, and never forget the service you have done for me, for Rome. Now let us prepare to depart." He said dismissing the men to prepare the horses.

"Tristan, I would like to accompany you." I requested as we walked toward the stables.

"You may." He said shortly his mind already on the duty ahead.

I would not miss out on my last time, to ride with these great knights. It was rumored the woads had crossed the northern boarder, if that was so, the bishops carriage could be in danger, thus the need for the escort service of the knights.

I went to Black's stall to prepare him for the ride. "Taryn what are you doing?" Gawain asked from the stall next to mine.

"Going with you." I replied.

"It may be dangerous." He said seriously.

"Well I guess I better hope I don't come across any well trained woads." I said with a small grin.

"Don't worry, I will watch out for you." He said grinning back.

"I never doubted that you would Gawain." I said leading Black out of the stall, next to him and his tall stallion.

"Knights, let us ride." Arthur called leading the way out of the stables.

We rode at a brisk pace toward the coast where the bishop would be arriving from. I had never yet met a bishop, and was curious what one would be like. He would be Roman so I doubted I would like him.

After several hours of riding we came to the top of the hill, the knights all halted in a line across the ridge of the hill. I brought Black to a stop next to Gawain's horse, and looked down to what they were all starring at so intently.

"Ah, as promised the bishop's carriage." Gawain remarked looking to his companions.

"Our freedom Bors" Galahad added.

"Mmm, I can almost taste it." Bors replied raising his head to the wind.

"Your passage to Rome, Arthur." Gawain said looking to his commander.

I looked down at the men, seeing the pleased expressions on their faces, knowing that their dream was finally becoming a reality. I looked back down to the carriage, with the brigade of soldiers guarding it. By the number of them, I took it to mean this Bishop was an important man.

Then the tranquil silence that had overtaken all the knights was suddenly broken, by an arrow knocking the lead Roman off his horse. Then a loud cry arose from the forest, as woads began to appear from the mists, weapons held high.

"Woads" Tristan called out looking over to me. My sword was already in hand, as was the weapons of the other knights. We all began riding hard toward the caravan.

The Roman soldiers formed a circle around the carriage, but they were outnumbered by the dozens of woads that flocked from the trees. From atop my horse I could see them already start to fall.

We were on them in minutes, Arthur led the charge. Never had I seen a man yield a sword as he, watching him and his Excalibur was a sight to behold. Slicing here, beheading a man there, he left fallen woads scattered in his wake. The other knights were close behind, dropping just as many men, as their leader, before they even left their horses back. For the moment I stayed back some from the action, using my skill with the bow first. I picked of woads here and there, wherever I could get a clean shot, but it was not long before I was noticed by one of their archers, for return fire soon came sailing my way. I was out of their range, for the arrows fell short, but some of the other woads had already spied me and were heading my way. They were soon dropped by arrows, I looked across the field to see it was Tristan who had fired, I nodded in appreciation. I saw Lancelot but a few feet from me, slicing through woads his skill far surpassing theirs. He looked up at me and grinned a small grin; I jumped down to his side to join him.

The first man that came at me, I dodged his blow, and quickly made a swipe of my own, which opened up his mid section slightly. Lancelot finished him, with a slice to the back; the man fell to the ground dead. I looked around for another opponent, but most were already engaged, I saw Gawain, make quick work of several woads. Tristan remained on his horse firing arrows, by the looks of the fallen men around me; I think many of his arrows were in my direction. Bors and Dagonet, were near the edge of the creek, putting a large dent in the number of woads.

Tristan finally disposed of his bow, and began to artfully cut his way through making a path to the carriage. The woads were foolish to even approach him, he was a god with that curved sword of his.

"Taryn, look out." Lancelot called, as several more woad warriors approached us. I sheathed my long sword and pulled out my tridents. They were all holding smaller weapons, and the shorter swords would work much better. The first man gave me some trouble, he was as Gawain would call a fairly skilled woad, but I had trained with the greatest man to ever carry a sword, and my opponent soon fell, with a long cut to the throat. It was not a pretty death, out of mercy, I buried one of my swords into the left side of his back killing him instantly, I felt a second of remorse, but it soon passed, as I was attacked by yet another woad.

This man was much larger than I, and before I had a chance to defend myself, Gawain stepped in between us slamming the large man to the ground, and plunging his dagger into his heart.

"Thanks" I called, but he did not have time to reply for he was already engaged with another.

With my attention on Gawain, I did not see the man to my left. I heard him approaching, and turned, just as his sword came out, catching my shoulder. Thankfully I had worn one of Tristan's thick leather shirts, for the cut it left was not deep. I jumped back weapons ready, but again, the fight was fought for me.

Lancelot this time stepped in, for he had seen the man nearly take my arm off. Lancelot had him on his knees with just three swipes of his blade. He then did the most shockingly disgusting thing I have ever witnessed. He wielded his swords as scissors, and removed the mans head from his body. "Lancelot, that is just sick." I said turning my head away from the gruesome sight.

"Ah, I am only here to serve and protect." He said his handsome face spackled with the man's blood.

I looked around again the battle was almost done. It was easy to see why these Sarmatian knights had made a legend of themselves. There skills were extraordinary. I saw Gawain challenge a tall woad, who had been hacking into the Roman's. I held my breath as the massive man charged at him, but the man was no match for Gawain. Gawain was a very skilled warrior, but one of his greatest assets was his sheer strength. He threw the woads around as if they were rag dolls.

Then it was over as quickly as it began. I grabbed Black, and rode over to where Bors and Gawain were standing. Bors was peering into the carriage, while Gawain was kneeling to retrieve his dagger, there was a man kneeling under the carriage whimpering loudly.

"Save your prayers boy, your god does not live here." I heard Gawain snarl at him.

There was commotion at the opposite end of the field, I turned and saw Arthur, Excalibur held, at a woads throat. The woad kneeled in submission dropping his weapon.

"Why did Merlin send you south of the wall?" Arthur questioned his sword still raised.

The man only answered in a language of his own. "Pick it up!" Arthur commanded fiercely. "Pick it up." The man obeyed, I waited for the final swing of Excalibur, but it did not come, Arthur instead turned and walked away from the man, and headed toward us.

"Bors?" He called out.

"What a bloody mess." Bors replied pointing at the obviously dead bishop.

"That's not the bishop." He said slowly, turning to look at the mounted soldiers.

Bors was tormenting the poor man under the carriage, much to the amusement of the other knights. One of the Romans came forward, and Arthur stepped out to meet him. Flanked by his knights, weapons still in hand.

"Stand down." The man called out. He then called to Arthur, for this man was the bishop, the poor man in the carriage was merely a decoy.

"These are the great Sarmatian Knights we have heard so much about in Rome." The bishop said looking at the now mounted knights, he did not bother to look impressed.

"I thought the woads controlled the area north of the wall?" he asked Arthur.

"They do, but they occasionally venture south, and Rome's anticipated withdraw from Britain has only increased their daring." He said bluntly.

"Woads?" questioned a soldier.

"British rebels fighting for their freedom." Gawain said.

"Men who want their country back." Galahad spat at him. The Romans would get no respect from this bunch.

"Who leads them?" The bishop questioned ignoring the indignant knights.

"Merlin, a dark magician some say." Lancelot added.

"Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear." Arthur commanded suddenly.

"Do not worry Bishop we will protect you." Arthur said escorting the man to the carriage.

"I have not doubt commander, no doubt." The bishop replied a grin appearing on his ugly face.

"Dozens don't worry me nearly so much as thousands." The whimpering man said, as he tried to climb into the carriage.

"Thousands?" Lancelot replied darkly looking over to where Arthur rode.

I turned my horse in the direction of home, but a Roman riding right next to me caught my attention. His horse was so close to mine I could reach out and touch it. I looked to the man, who so arrogantly invaded my space, and was shocked, by the face under the helmet.

"Phillip." I squealed in delight. I leaned over nearly falling off my horse to hug him. "Taryn, do be careful." He scolded.

"You came back." I said the excitement evident in my voice. One of Phillip's fellow soldiers, who was riding close, commented on my joyous greeting. "No wonder you were so anxious to come back." He said with a smirk, kicking his horse in front of us.

"Yes, I just couldn't stay away." He said with a smile. "I had to see you one last time, and try to convince you to come back to Rome with me."

"A few weeks ago I may just have done that." I said as we rode along.

"Trouble in paradise?" He questioned looking over to where Gawain rode just ahead of us, I followed his gaze just in time to lock eyes, with a frowning Gawain.

"That is probably an understatement things were getting better though. Now tell me about Rome." I asked, not wanting to talk about my relationship with Gawain.

"I saw my mother, but only for a day, she died that night." He said sadly.

"Phillip, I am so sorry." I said reaching out to touch his leg with my hand.

"I know." He said clasping my hand in his, the tears glistening in his eyes, but not spilling.

"I know it sounds bad Phillip, but it gets easier, but the hurt never goes away." I said, for I knew how he was feeling first hand. He nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing swallowing hard, to fight the tears.

"I am glad you came back." I said again. "Me too." He replied with a gentle smile. I caught him up on the news of the fort, the rest of the way home. He had not heard the story of Lena yet, and got a good chuckle over it. He too felt sorry for her.

"Phillip." One of the soldiers called out. He excused himself, and turned his horse to ride back to where the soldier was. I took this chance to catch up with the knights, who rode ahead of us. I went to the rear of the line riding next to my father.

"I don't like him, this Roman." Galahad was saying. "If he is here to discharge us, why does he not just give us our papers?"

"Is this your happy face?" Gawain said looking over to the brooding knight. We all began to chuckle, at the smile that crept onto Galahad's face.

"Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They wont scratch their arses without holding ceremony." Gawain said, making me laugh again, for it was so true, even Arthur was guilty of it, not the behind scratching part, but the ceremonial talks.

"Why don't you just kill him, and be done with it?" Bors said with a chuckle, "And discharge yourself after."

"I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some." Galahad said looking over to where Tristan was riding.

"You should try it some day you might get a taste for it." Tristan said, getting a laugh from Gawain. It was not every day Tristan made people laugh.

"It's in your blood." Bors added to the discussion.

"No, no, no, after tomorrow this was all just a bad memory." Galahad said firmly.

"I have often thought about what going home would mean after all of this." Gawain started. "What will I do? It is different for Galahad, I have been in this life longer than the other. So much for home it is not so clear in my memory." He said. I remembered our conversation that day at the waterfall, and my offering to help him farm. What will he teach me in return he had asked. I felt my cheeks warm at the memory.

"I think I have a dozen children." I heard Bors saying.

"Eleven." Gawain corrected.

"You listen closely, when the Romans leave here, we will have the run of all this place. I will be governing my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard. Won't you Dag." He called to his friend.

"First thing I will do when I get home is find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed." Gawain said confidently. It made my stomach turn, for at one time I thought I would be that woman.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place? Mooooo." Bors bellowed as if a cow. Causing Gawain to burst out laughing again

They had not seen me riding on the other side of Tristan, and I took this turn to add to the discussion.

"Bors, just because all the Sarmatian men are pigs, doesn't meant the woman are cows." I called out making my presence known.

"Taryn, sorry lass, didn't know you were there." He apologized with a grin. I glared at him and then to Gawain.

"You think we are pigs, hmmm." Gawain said glaring back at me. "No wonder you prefer Roman's." He said looking back to where Phillip was riding.

Bors looked between the two of us seeing the tension mounting. "Lancelot" He said, as the knight rode up trying to catch more of the discussion. "What are your plans for home?" Bors asked.

"Well if this woman is as beautiful as Gawain says, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company." He said with a smirk.

"Ah, and I see, and what will I be doing?" Gawain asked not bothering to look back toward me.

"Wondering your good fortune all your children look like me." Lancelot said that cocky little grin appearing. I started laughing loudly at this comment.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain replied dully.

Tristan's hawk was circling above, she descended slowly, and landed on his outstretched arm. "Where ya been aye?" he coed to her ruffling the feathers on her head.

"Sometimes I think you like her more than you like me." I said with a pout.

"The hawk is probably more loyal." Gawain said from where he rode behind us.

I ignored his comment and kept riding. "He is not happy Phillip is back." Tristan commented.

I let out a sigh. "No Tristan, not at all, but what am I suppose to do?"

"Tomorrow we leave for home, you don't have to do anything." He said kicking his horse into a trot. We had arrived at the fort, and all were anxious to rest. I followed behind again thinking of Tristan's words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I did not join the knights in their meeting at the round table. I knew the bishop would be there, and something about that man, that made my skin crawl. I waited instead for the knights outside the door.

"Taryn, what are you doing?" Phillip asked approaching the bench I sat on waiting for the knights.

"I did not want to go in tonight. I don't care for the bishop Philip, he does not seem like a spiritual leader of a church." I said.

"You are right in your assessment, Taryn. Germanius is a soldier first. He has led many battles. He is a hard man." He replied.

"When do you leave back for Rome?" I questioned.

"I am sure we will leave the same time you all do. I could see the bishop requesting the knights escort him back to the coast, since many of our soldiers were killed in the fight against the woads." He answered.

"Tomorrow then." I stated.

"Maybe." Was his reply.

Then to my surprise the doors to the hall burst open, and the knights came pouring out. I stood up quickly looking at their angry faces. "Do you have your papers?" I asked hesitantly.

"No." Galahad spat out. "No papers. All we know is that an army of Saxons is heading this way, and Rome is pulling up and leaving."

"Saxons, I thought Rome sent a messenger saying the Saxons would not attack?" I said turning to look at Phillip.

"Big surprise." Gawain said. "Rome lied to us." He turned to storm down the hall.

"What is going on?" I asked Tristan.

"We don't know Taryn, the Bishop requested to talk to Arthur." He said solemnly.

"Enough talk" Bors called "To the tavern, my drink awaits."

The knights let out a half hearted cheer, and followed Bors as he lead the way to a blissful night of drinking.

"Are you going with them?" Phillip asked.

"I need to go to my room, and do a little packing, I will join them their shortly, maybe by then Arthur will be done with the Bishop, and have their papers." I remarked thoughtfully.

"Well I have a few things I need to also, so I will see you down there." He said as he bent to give me a hug.

"Phillip it is so good to have you back at least for a little while." I said as I hugged him back.

I actually had most of my belonging packed and ready to go. I just wanted a moment to myself to collect my thoughts. This would be the last night I would have to be with Phillip, and possibly Gawain. It was not certain he would travel home with us. He was upset with me again, for no reason. The thought of leaving things such a disaster between us was hard.

I would talk to him one more time. Try to explain, let him explain. I did not want to regret anything. I walked back down to the tavern with a purpose. Things would be settled tonight once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hope this wasn't too boring, I know it was pretty much a recap of the movie. I will not use all that happened in the movie, only scenes that are pertinent to the story, or my favorite! I may have missed some dialogue, or who said what, sorry, couldn't find my copy of the book to verify. I hope Taryn's part was okay. I hope I did not make her sound too wimpish in the fight scene, but face it, she is just not a kick butt warrior, so I hope I didn't offend anyone because she accepted the knights help. Let me now if there is anything I can improve on. Thanks Kafan.

Modernprincess: I know what you mean, about getting into a story. I am like that with other's stories. Thanks for the compliments, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

Marrianna: Still not sure on the Lena thing either. Thanks for the review.

Elfvamp: I think Tristan is starting to see, his daughter is a grown girl, and can do what she wants. He is just trying to offer sort of fatherly advice.

Truluvwaits: I will answer all your questions hopefully in the next two chapters!

Camreyn: I had to come up with something for Gawain to do that would just totally tick Taryn off. He will explain what happened at a later date. I couldn't keep Phillip gone to long, he's back! Tristan is trying to be a good father, but it is hard being the pop of a teenager in love, lol.

Brandy L.: I give up trying to remember how to spell your last name, so I will just shorten it a little, lol, hope you don't mind. I looked for your story preview, and couldn't find it? Can't wait to read it.

KnightMaiden: I will find it very hard to kill Lancelot, but we will see no promises, lol. Aren't I mean?

Babaksmiles: Thanks for the review. Gawain definitely needs a smack, I may just add that in to my next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The tavern was overcrowded with patrons that night. Tables and bonfires had been set up in the outer courtyard. This is where I found the knights, most of which were already half drunk. I even saw a slight sway to Tristan's normally steady gait. Lancelot was drinking and gambling with Romans. Not a good combination I thought to myself, as I watched him slam his knife into the table inches from a Roman's hand.

Gawain was throwing daggers at a wooden post with Galahad behind him laughing loudly in his drunken state. Helena was perched on Galahad's lap enjoying the show thoroughly.

I noticed Bors just a few feet from me, holding his and Vanora's youngest child, baby Hector. "Are you on babysitting duty tonight Bors?" I teased the obviously proud papa.

"Yeah, Vanora's working." He said nodding to a bustling Vanora, whom at present was being swept onto Lancelot's lap. He was rewarded with a resounding slap on the cheek.

I saw Bors lower Hector and study him carefully. "You look nothing like him. You are all Bors." He said to the crying baby.

In spite of myself, I started chuckling. "You have lived with him long enough Bors, you should realize Lancelot is all talk." I said trying to help reassure the big man. I looked over to where Lancelot sat, he was grinning wickedly, as if he could hear across the noisy yard what we were talking about.

I noticed Galahad and Gawain had switched places, it was Galahad's turn to throw. Gawain was enjoying a neck rub, compliments of Helene. I couldn't help it, I threw a glare her direction. Galahad made a very poor throw, landing well below the mark. Out of nowhere a dagger flew landing in the center of Galahad's own dagger.

"How do you do that Tristan?" Gawain asked.

"I aim for the middle." He said shortly chewing on an apple.

Helena had taken my hint and moved away from Gawain to find another man to entertain. I took her place behind him, without him knowing and began to knead his shoulders slowly.

"Hmm, that's nice." He murmured thoroughly enjoying my massage.

He caught me off guard by pulling me around into his lap. He did not seem to notice the switch of woman. He bent his head and gave me a hasty kiss. I don't know if he sensed it, but the moments after our lips touched his eyes opened. "Taryn." He said my name softly, causing my heart to stir. "This is a pleasant surprise." He said his eyes boring into mine. He did not seem angry at all, as I had feared. My thoughts and his were both interrupted by the sound of singing.

Vanora was singing in her hauntingly beautiful voice a song, the same type of song that was running through all of our heads. Home, we will go home. Gawain pulled me back closer on his lap, wrapping his arms around me, as we all sat transfixed listening to her song.

_We will go home, we will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains._

The song was cut short on its second verse, by the awaited arrival of Arthur.

"Arthur." Galahad called to his commander.

Gawain gently set me off of his lap, as we all made our way toward him. Arthur walked slowly toward us. The look on his face was dark and troubling.

"Knights, Brothers in arms." Arthur said looking at each of the knights, the same grim look on his face. "Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask one further trial of you."

"Drink!" Bors called out, missing the tone in Arthur's voice. He received a cheer from the knights.

"We must leave on one final mission for Rome, before our freedom can be granted." He said darkly.

The knights all began to laugh. Arthur was not one for joking, but what he had just told them, was beyond belief.

"Above the wall far to the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescuing. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure there safety." Arthur continued, but was interrupted by and angry Bors.

"Well let the Romans take care of their own." Bors said gruffly looking at his fellow knights for approval.

"Above the wall is woad territory." Gawain added.

"Our duty to Rome, if it ever was a duty is done. Our pact with Rome is done." Galahad spat out passionately.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you." Bors said pointing straight at Arthur. "And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than ours?" Bors was growing more angry by the second. I looked to Tristan to see his reaction, he was calmly slicing an apple. His calmness in this situation unnerved me. For I, like Bors and Galahad was ready to start shouting.

"These are our orders. We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting you." Arthur said firmly. It was growing obvious he had no say in the matter. "A freedom we can embrace with honor."

"I'm a free man!" Shouted Bors. "I will choose my own fight."

"Yeah, yeah, we are all going to die someday. If it is a death at a Saxon hand that frightens you. Stay home." Tristan said not bothering to look up from his apple.

"If your so eager to die, you can die right now." Galahad said infuriated by Tristan's words.

"Enough, enough." Said Lancelot stepping between the two men.

"I have something to live for." Galahad continued to shout.

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I will prepare." I was surprised to hear the usual quiet Dagonet speak up, but it did not surprise me he would react that way. He was noble, and pure of heart, and his words seemed to calm the volatile discussion.

"Bors you going?" Dag asked as he was leaving to do just as he said he would.

"Of course I am going! Can't let you all get killed." Bors screamed to his friend.

"And you Gawain?" Arthur asked.

"I'm with you, Galahad as well." He replied speaking for his angry friend. Galahad gave him a questioning look, for it was all to obvious he wanted nothing of this mission.

He let out a sad little laugh, and threw his pitcher of wine to the ground smashing it at Arthur's feet. I think it was his way of saying, I'm going, but I am not going to like it.

I had nothing to say to Arthur, what could I say, that this is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of. No I think not, that would get me nowhere. Instead I shrugged my shoulders and ran to catch up with Galahad and Gawain.

"Gawain" I called. They both turned to look at me. Galahad's eyes still held the same fury he had moments ago. "Wait up." They stopped and both eyed me waiting for me to speak. I suddenly did not know what to say.

"What does this mean?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"Are you stupid Taryn? Use your head what do you think it means. We will all go into woad territory, and be slaughtered like animals. The Roman family is as good as dead, and so are we." He snapped at me bringing tears to my eyes at his harsh tone.

"Galahad, I know you are upset, but that is no reason to take it out on Taryn." Gawain said giving his friend a disapproving look.

"Go ahead Gawain, side with everyone but me." Galahad said just before turning and storming away.

"He will cool down by morning, he will regret being harsh with you." Gawain explained for him.

"It was a dumb thing to say. But is what he said really true Gawain, does this mission mean certain death?" I asked with fear in my heart.

"We have been facing death for fifteen years. This is no different. It is just a bitter disappointment." He said gently.

"I will go with you." I said with a sudden resolve.

"No Taryn, you can't. The danger will be so great, that even the knights are fearful. You must remain here." He said placing his hands on my shoulder giving me a small shake as if to make sure I understood.

"Gawain if something were to happen, what would I do, where would I…." My thought was cut short, by my name being called loudly.

"Taryn." I turned to see Phillip coming toward me. "I have been looking all over for you." He said grabbing me around my waist, failing to notice my companion.

Gawain looked at the two of us and started to walk away. "Gawain wait." I said pushing Phillip away, the same time he noticed Gawain.

"I will tell you what you will do Taryn. Marry Phillip move to Rome, and forget any of us existed." He said and then left angrily in the direction of his room.

I turned on Phillip suddenly very angry. "Phillip you have the most inopportune times of showing up."

"That is fine, I will leave then." He turned to leave a hurt expression flashing briefly on his face.

"Phillip, wait, I didn't mean it like that." I said suddenly feeling very guilty.

"Yes you did, you are usually just too kind to say it." He replied shortly.

"Did you hear what the Bishop has done?" I asked wondering if he had known all along.

"Yes I have heard of the mission. They will survive, the whole group of them are fighters and survivors. It is in your blood. If you weren't the Romans would have wiped you out hundreds of years ago." He stated bluntly.

"But Phillip they are seven against an army of hundreds maybe even thousands!"

"Then I suggest they stay out of the path of the Saxons." He said still appearing half angry with me.

"What like you will, and the Romans?" I said feeling angry all over again with him.

"Phillip do you forget you are half Britain? Your mother's people, maybe even some of your family will soon be slaughtered, by invading forces. Do you even care, or are you just to anxious to get back to Rome?" I snapped at him, his face fell slightly at my words.

"What am I to do Taryn? I am only one man." He said sadly, and with that he kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight my dear, go find your knight."

As I watched him walk away, I felt badly for being harsh with him, but it wasn't right. Why did the knights have to stay and face the Saxons, just to save a Roman family, when all the Britain's would be left defenseless.

I walked up to my room alone, well not totally alone, Ursula saw me and joined me. When I opened the door I was greeted with a gust of cool air. I had left my window open that morning, and the cool night air was pouring in. I promptly closed it, and went to the fireplace to begin to start a fire. The flames grew quickly on the dried grass I used to start the fire, and soon they were licking at the logs. I watched them and my mind wandered back to Gawain.

How could things be going so good, and then he suddenly turn on me like that. Did he really think I cared about Phillip enough to run off with him? He should know me better than that. He scolded Galahad for speaking harshly to me, but his words and actions hurt so much more.

I heard a sound coming from Gawain's room. There was metal clanging, the sound of heavy objects being moved across the floor, and an occasional grunt, or curse. "What is that man doing?" I said to my four legged friend. She gave a short bark in response. "You're right, I will go find out." I replied, and then laughed at myself for talking so to my dog.

Having made up my mind, I left my room, and went straight to Gawain's. I did not bother knocking, I just threw the unlocked door open. I gasped at what I saw. Gawain's room had been totally turned upside down. Clothing here, weapons there, furniture out of place. The strangest thing of all was Gawain, clothed only in a shirt on his hands and knees looking under his bed.

"What are you doing?" I said right before bursting out laughing.

He turned to glare at me. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" He snapped, looking very ill tempered.

"Don't you yell at me Gawain, you are the one making enough noise in here to wake the dead, and where are your pants?" I said still laughing at the sight of him.

"I spilled a glass of ale on my pants, I can't find a clean pair." He said shortly.

"So you are looking under the bed for clean pants?" I asked with a smile.

"I am not looking for pants Taryn. I am looking for my lucky dagger. You can either help me look or get out of my room." He said.

"I am not going anywhere, until you tell me what I have done to make you so angry?" I said planting my fists firmly on my hips.

He stood up to face me, his tunic falling just below his hips, his legs remained bare, but he had on his boots. Before I could concentrate on a more serious topic, we needed to do something about his attire.

"Why do you have your boots still on?" I said looking him up and down.

"My feet were cold." He replied seriously, which caused me to burst into another peal of laughter, he just stood there frowning.

I scanned the room quickly, and noticed something lying under and overturned chair. I walked over and saw a pair of Gawain's pants. I grabbed them, and threw them at him.

"Put these on." I commanded. He was happy to comply, he sat on the bed to remove his boots, I walked over and joined him.

"Gawain why are you angry with me?" I asked again.

He stood up to pull his pants into place, then sat back down next to me. "I am tired of you playing games with me." He said shortly.

"I have never played games with you Gawain, I don't know what you are talking about." I said trying desperately to keep my tone under control.

"Let me refresh your memory. Oh Gawain, I care so much about you, but the next day it is Oh Phillip I love you so much. In case you are not aware, that is playing games." He said.

"Gawain, Phillip is my friend, I love him as my friend that is all." I said trying to convince him.

"I know what I saw. Now you know why I am angry, you can leave." He stood up and began to walk toward the door.

I was angry now. He was calling me a liar. I was a lot of things, but liar was not one of them. I followed him to the door, and when he turned to face me, I let my frustrations out into one hard blow, right across his cheek.

He was surprised, no maybe shocked was the word. "Maybe you should open your eyes a little more Gawain." I shouted. "Who am I with right now, who am I almost always with. You!" I screeched. "If I wanted Phillip, don't you think I would be with him, instead of arguing with your ill tempered self! Maybe it is you who doesn't want to be with me. You are the one who spends nights with two women at a time. I guess I am not exciting enough for you!" With that I could bare no more. So much for keeping my cool. I turned and fled the room, not waiting for a response.

I slammed the door to my room, hard enough to make the furniture rattle. "How could one man be so pig headed, stubborn, stupid, insensitive, hateful. Ugggh!" I ranted loudly, not caring if the whole fort heard. By the loud knocking on my door, I took it to believe they had.

"What!" I yelled as I swung the door open.

"I believe you put on the angry act much better than I." Gawain said with a smirk.

"No Gawain, I haven't started throwing things yet, but if you would like to come in, I would love to have a target." I said trying to restrain myself from smacking him again.

"Taryn please calm down, I didn't mean to upset you so." He said reaching out to grab my hand, which I promptly jerked away.

"Well you did, I don't like being called a liar."

"I didn't call you a liar."

"When you refuse to believe what I tell you, you are calling me a liar. So do you think I am a liar Gawain?"

"No, I just think you aren't sure how you feel." He replied.

"Don't tell me I don't know what I feel. I have feelings, I know my feelings. Yes, Phillip is my good friend and I do love him, just as I love Lancelot, Bors, Galahad, and Dag. It is you Gawain, You." I pointed at his chest. "That I spend most of my time thinking about, and you who I imagine returning home with, and it is YOU who breaks my heart every time I see you with another woman." I stopped for a moment to regain my composure, but as the emotional outburst was through, the tears started to fall. "I don't think I sound like a woman unsure of her feelings." I finished much more quiet than before.

I stood there still, not moving, but I did not hold my head down in shame. I faced him, wanting, no demanding a response. He stood just as still looking at me. I am sure he was trying to process my out pouring of emotions. You would think he would be used to it by now. This was not the first time I had totally lost it on him.

He did not speak though, but he moved closer, until he was inches from me, but still he did not speak, he reached out, I did not draw back this time. He pulled me close, and held me. I knew I shouldn't let myself be comforted by him, at least not until he talked to me, but I did not care, it felt so good to be held. In his arms it felt as if no wrong, nor harm would ever come to me.

"I believe you." He said quietly against my hair.

I looked up, the tears still clouding my vision. "Gawain that is the smartest thing I have heard you say all night."

"I missed you little one, so much." He said pulling me closer to him again.

I pushed him back this time. "Wait just a minute Gawain. You may believe me, but I am still upset with you. You have treated me horribly for a month. You have made fun of me, flaunted other woman in front of me, and just been a pain to deal with. I think you have some explaining to do." I said regaining control of my emotions.

"Taryn you are right. I have been horrible to you. I will admit it, I was eaten up with jealousy thinking you wanted to be with Phillip. Will you forgive me?" He said sincerely.

"What about the other woman?"

"They were only to make you jealous, they helped me to my room that night, and then left."

"That is a lie Gawain. I saw one of them the next morning in your room. She answered your door." I said adamantly angry he would lie about it.

"You are right Taryn, but I was not in my room. Or did you storm away before you realized it? The girls accidentally took me to Galahad's room, and I was to drunk to go any farther. So he let me stay, and he took my room, he must have had visitors. You can ask him if you don't believe me."

I was surprised by what he had just said. I was just so sure that the women had been with him that night. He could be lying, but I didn't think he was, besides I wanted to believe him.

"I believe you. I know when you are lying." I said a small smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

"So you think you know me so well already?"

"Yes I do, sometimes I know what you are going to say, before you even say it." I said. He looked at me intently for a moment, no smile on his face.

"I love you Taryn, more than anything else on this earth, I love you." He pulled me to him again.

"Did you know I was going to say that?" He asked gently.

If I was surprised before, I was shocked now. I wanted to reconcile things with Gawain tonight, be friends again, but here he was confessing his love for me. I was about to respond, when a knock sounded on the door. "Taryn, its me, I need to talk to you." Tristan called with his impeccable timing. Gawain took a step back a disappointed look on his face, and motioned toward the door.

I nodded, and went to let my father in. "Come in." I said opening the door.

"We need to discuss our plans…" He stopped suddenly when he noticed Gawain. "I didn't know you had a visitor." He said looking none to friendly at his fellow knight.

"Relax Tristan, I was just leaving." Gawain said. "Taryn, goodnight." He nodded to me, and headed toward the door.

I looked to my father who I had grown to love dearly, and then to the man, I loved more than I could imagine. "Gawain wait." I called and ran to him, before he could leave the room. He stopped and turned toward me.

I would not let him leave without making sure he had no doubt of what my feelings were. I grabbed his hand when I reached him. "Gawain, I love you too."

He looked down at me, his eyes full of the same emotion I was feeling. He then looked over my shoulder toward my father. I am not sure what he was looking for, but I think he saw what he wanted. He grabbed me and pulled me to him in a crushing hug. His lips met mine, but only for a moment. "We will talk tomorrow." He said kissing my forehead. "Goodnight Tristan." He called to my father. "Goodnight Taryn." He said with one final kiss to the cheek. "Goodnight Gawain, sleep well."

I did not turn to face my father until the door had closed. Even then, I did not want to face him, but what could I do, stare at the wall all night.

"Tristan, I know you are probably disappointed in me." I said as I turned to face him. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

I looked up, and to my surprise, he was sitting in a chair calmly slicing pieces off of an apple.

"Taryn, you are free to love whoever you choose. Gawain will make a fine husband, if he can survive this mission and be one." He said bluntly.

"He will survive, we all will, and we will return home as planned." I replied firmly.

"You will not be allowed to join us on this mission."

"I will join you, I will travel with you, fight with you, and die with you if I have too. I will not wait for you all one more time, wondering if you lived or died. I will go Tristan." I said prepared to battle, for I would not yield on this one. I had to go, I am not sure why I felt so strongly about this, there was no changing my mind.

**AN: Mush, mush, mush. Hope it wasn't to boring for you or predictable. Sorry it took so long to post. I have had a very rough week. Thanks for reading tell me what you think.**

**Quietrockchick: Thanks for the review, glad you like it.**

**KnighMaiden: I guess your review is more like a demand lol. I do my best to please my readers, so I will try not to let you down.**

**TrueLuvWaits: Thanks for reading!**

**Babaksmiles: Thanks, Sorry Phillip wasn't in this chapter more, just like he complicates Taryn's life, he complicates my writing sometimes, wasn't sure what to do with him this chapter. Taryn was a little rude to him.**

**Zelinia: Thanks for the compliments. Nope Phillip isn't dead!**

**Lancelottristanbaby: He's a man bitten by the green eyed monster.**

**Camreyn: Thanks for the review. It is harder writing having to make conversations go along with one's not written by me. I am glad you approve how I am writing Gawain, we don't get a huge insight into his character in the movie, just snippets here and their, so I try to keep him in what I think his character would do or say.**

**Irishfire: I erased an author's note which messed the chapters up, that is why you couldn't review. I am glad you thought the chapter went okay, I wasn't sure. Looking forward to more Stowaway!**

**EvenstarMor 2004: Hope it was straightened out soon enough for ya! Thanks for the review.**

**Marianna: I appreciated your comments thanks. So was the movie good, can't decide if I want to see it or not.**

**Brandy Lebeau: I always want to say Ladue, don't know why. Thanks for the review, hope you are working on your story, waiting for the next chapter!**

**Lucillaq: Yes I feel bad about poor Phillip, I considered getting him and Lena together, but don't think it would work. I have two endings one Tristan lives one he dies, not sure which I will use, I am afraid if I use the second many readers will hunt me down.**

**Blueskiesrusty: I agree, I think Gawain and Taryn have maybe had enough drama.**

**Elfvamp: I believe he is finally starting to see the light!**

**Tracy 137: I think this chapter fits your review perfectly.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"I am going. You cannot stop me, unless you want to lock me in my room, and even still I will find a way out and follow you!" I said to the two stubborn men in my life. I did not care if I sounded childish.

"Let her go." Galahad called from where he sat upon his horse, still obviously angry. "If we are all going to die, she might as well be allowed to join us." He said darkly.

"Tristan please." I said again, not so demanding this time. He did not answer for the arrival of Arthur gained our attention.

Galahad rode his horse hard circling Arthur as he made his way to us. The horse snorted in anger equal to his master, for Galahad was not normally so rough with his animal. Arthur's arrival preceded that of the Bishop, who joined us in the stables, of course with the company of his guards.

Considering the looks he received from the knights, I did not blame the man for having them. They were a fearsome group. "To represent the holy court my trusted secretary Horton will join you on your quest." The bishop said calling to his man." The man looked anything but anxious to join the mission, but he would be faithful to his masters calling.

"Jols find the man a horse." Arthur commanded.

"You will fulfill your duty to Rome." The bishop said to Arthur.

"My duty is also to my men." Arthur said his dislike for the bishop more evident than ever.

"Then get them home." Germanius replied smugly, turning leaving the men to finish preparing.

"Taryn, what are you doing?" Arthur asked as he walked by my saddled horse.

"Joining you." I replied swinging myself up into the saddle, not waiting for a reply. He merely nodded, for he had too many things on his mind to concern himself with me. He went and mounted his own horse. Tristan and Gawain had also mounted, and followed Arthur out of the stables. I took this as my cue, and put Black in line right behind them.

"Taryn, I really wasn't serious about you coming with us." Galahad said from behind me. "The one time I come up with a ridiculous idea they listen to me." He said with disgust.

"Oh Galahad, quit whining, we are going home soon." I said over my shoulder.

"Taryn why are you so positive? We will all die, of that I am sure," He replied.

"Galahad why are you so negative? That is why no one listens to you." I said ending the conversation. I gave Black a nudge in the side to catch him up with the other horses. It seemed they were almost as anxious as we to be on our way. For as soon as we left the gates of the fort, they were at a brisk gallop.

It was not long before we came to the boarder of our territory. The wall, the gates to the north were rarely opened, they groaned as if in anguish of being disturbed from their resting place, as the two large draft horsed pulled them open. We made our way through the large gates. I felt a slight shiver go through my spine, there was no turning back now.

We rode hard, this was not a leisurely trip. There was not talking no joking, just riding, and watching. We rode through wind and rain, never stopping for rest. I breathed a sigh of relief as we entered the woods, for the trees gave some protection from the weather.

As we came to a darker spot through the woods, our pace began to slow. Something was different, even the horses could sense it. I rode next to my father, and looked at him with question. "Woads, they are tracking us." He replied as if reading my thoughts.

"Where?" Arthur asked from where he rode.

"Everywhere." Tristan said. I began looking in the trees, watching for the movement, a sign we were being followed but none came. The wind was growing louder. Black who was not normally a jittery horse began to prance nervously beneath me. I did not see them, but they were here, I could feel them. I reached up and nervously fingered the necklace I was wearing. For it was that of the woad girl I had killed. I brought it in plans of returning to her land. I am not sure why, maybe as a memorial to the dead girl, returning something of her back to the land she had came from. Maybe today one of her relatives would accomplish the feat she had set out to do. Kill me.

Then it came, the sound of arrows whistling through the air. I waited for the sting, for I knew what it felt like to have one embedded in you. Galahad was right we would die, it was an ambush. We were on the ground, and the arrows coming from the trees, we did not have a chance. The arrows were not aimed at us though, for they landed in the trees in front of us, strung with wire, blocking our way.

I did not think, but merely reacted, I turned Black in the opposite direction following after the knights, but again our path was blocked by the flying arrows.

"Get Back!" I heard Lancelot yell above the noise of the howling wind and the flying arrows. It was no use, everyway we turned we were entrapped by a new devise.

"This way!" Arthur called turning his horse in a new direction. Only to be met by a dozen woads brandishing spears, and screaming loudly at us. We again turned in the opposite direction, I was so confused, and I did not know what direction we were going, I only knew we were in grave danger. We came to a clearing, but it was a clearing we had already been in, and the trail was blocked with ropes of thorns and woads. We were surrounded.

The knights did not try to run anymore, they knew this was the time, fight or die. I followed suit after my father, and pulled the bow from my back. Picking a target from the sea of faces, that surrounded us.

"What are you waiting for!" Gawain challenged the surrounding men, but his cry was drowned out by the sound of horns echoing through the woods.

Then the strangest thing happened, the woads lowered there weapons and turned and fled.

"Inish, devil ghosts," Dagonet growled.

"Why would they not attack?" Galahad questioned.

"Merlin does not want us dead." Arthur said looking off into the woods.

"We do not have time to discuss why we are still on this earth, we must ride." Lancelot said looking over to Galahad.

We rode hard through the afternoon, not stopping only slowing to give the horses a few precious moments of rest. After several more hours we came upon a large estate, one that could only be described as Roman. Our journey was almost complete.

There were many serfs working in the fields outside of the gates they all came closing in on us, for I am sure it was not often they received visitors this far north of the wall. We came to the gates of the estate, which were very rudely closed in our face.

"Who are you?" A guard above the wall called down.

"I am Arthur Castus commander of the Sarmatian knights, sent by the Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate." He said the authority evident in his voice, for the guards obeyed him without question.

The gates swung open, and a Roman man came out to greet us with all the Roman pomp and ceremony one could muster. "Good Jesus, it is a wonder you could come. Arthur and his knights. You have fought the woads, vile creatures." He said with a shake of his head.

I smiled to myself, I am sure they spent much of their time defending themselves from the native people of this land. I found myself wishing one of them would come right now, and cut this pompous little man into pieces.

"Our orders from Rome are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur said ignoring the man's greeting.

'But that is impossible." The little man said a bewildered look coming to his face.

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur said to the surrounding men.

"I am Alecto." Came a cry from a boy on the wall, looking not much younger than myself.

"Alecto is my son. And everything we have is here, given to us by the pope of Rome." The man said, as if what he said was of great importance.

"Well you are about to give it to the Saxons." Lancelot snapped at the man, he to was also growing impatient with this arrogant man. "They are invading from the north." Arthur supplied. Earning a look of shock from the man.

He recovered quickly though. "Then Rome will send an army." He said with great bravado.

"They have us. We will leave as soon as you are packed," Arthur said still remaining patient with this stupid Roman.

"I refuse to leave." The Roman said with a set of his jaw. I looked over to Gawain he was looked as if he would like to kill the man and be finished with it.

"Go back to work, all of you." The Roman Marius called to the gathering audience of serfs. His mercenary guards began pushing the people who came in their paths. Arthur climbed down from his horse, all patience lost.

"If I do not bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you are coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse, and drag you all the way back to Hadrians wall myself. My Lord." Arthur said mere inches from the man's face.

"Lady, my knights are hungry." Arthur said to the woman who had joined Marius. She looked to her husband for permission. "Go." The roman gave her permission, as if she were a dog to follow his beck and command. They all turned and left to do begrudgingly what Arthur bid.

I looked around at the people, many of which were poorly dressed, they were all very thin and looked as if they were worked hard on a daily basis.

Arthur walked back over to his horse, he started to mount, but as a second thought pulled his sword from its sheath, and walked toward the serfs. There was a man chained to three wooden posts, and Arthur made straight for him. The knights were growing impatient at every second longer we had to stay here, but begrudgingly followed their commander.

"You're from Rome, is it true that Marius is a spokesman from God, and it is a sin to defy him." I heard a man ask of Arthur.

He looked at the crowd of people and spoke with a voice that sounded as if God himself were speaking. "I tell you this day Marius is not of God, and all of you were free from your first breath." He held Excalibur high, and in direct defiance of the man Marius, he freed the man from his chains.

"Help this man." He bellowed at the crowd. They starred at him like a herd of lost sheep. "Help him." He shouted again and this time was obeyed, as the woman rushed to the old mans side.

"Now here me, a vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one. Those of you who are able should gather your things, and begin to move south toward Hadrians wall. Those unable shall come with us." He said to the people.

"Gawain, was this the plan?" I asked, not knowing we would be escorting a large number of people back to the wall.

"One is never sure of the plan with Arthur, not when his heart gets involved." He replied seemingly uninspired by his commanders chivalry.

"Great, snow." I commented to the white stuff that was already beginning to fall all around us. "How will they all travel in the snow, the cold?"

"They are used to it Taryn, and if they stay here they will die anyways, what choice do they have?" He said dismounting from his horse. I climbed down also to walk beside him, for my legs were in need of a stretch.

"It is almost over." I said reaching out to grab his hand.

"I am afraid darling, that we have not met the worst of it. You forget there is an entire Saxon army heading the same direction we are going." He said with an unsettling glance.

"Perhaps we will beat them to the wall, and can return home without ever setting eyes on them to begin with." I said trying to be the optimist.

"Hopefully, but doubtful. It seems as if our scout has returned." He said pointing to where my father rode his horse at a quick pace toward Arthur. "If anyone can answer your many questions Taryn, it is him. Go and see what he has found." He suggested.

I walked over to where he and Arthur were talking.

"Tristan." I called out to him, but he was riding away in the opposite direction. "Father!" I called this time, a little louder. This caught his attention, for he turned and waited for me to catch up to him.

"What did you see?" I asked for his face revealed nothing.

"It is not good, you should have stayed at the fort." He replied shortly.

"Well it is too late for that, are they close?"

"An entire army is just hours behind us, if Arthur does not hurry these people up, they will soon be upon us. We will try to cross behind them, by going back through the mountains. If we are lucky we will make it to the wall first." He said very informatively.

"Tristan, are you upset with me." I said placing a hand on his arm.

"No Taryn, I am just concerned for your safety, the Saxons are brutal, and if they find you, you will wish yourself already dead. Come, let us see what the hold up is, and have you had any food?" He asked.

"No, but a woman is bringing us something soon, I hope." I replied at the same time the faint sound of drumming came from the distance. I looked over to my father quickly.

"They are close." Came his quick reply. "What is he doing now?" He said looking past me.

Arthur was standing in front of two monks guarding a dark stone building on the side of the wall. His sword was drawn, and his face fierce.

"What are you doing stop this." The Roman Marius called rushing toward the walled up entrance where Arthur was standing.

"Arthur we have no time." Lancelot said from atop his horse. "Do you not hear the drums?" Galahad added, for they were indeed sounding closer by the second.

Arthur ignored them both, "Dagonet" he said with a nod of his head toward the wall.

The ever loyal Dagonet, said nothing only proceeded to walk to the wall axe in hand. With seven powerful swings, the wall was down.

"Key" Arthur said to the guard.

"It is locked from the inside," the man replied hesitantly.

Dagonet took his cue from Arthur and had the door open with a few swift kicks. Arthur went to the entrance torch in hand, Lancelot and Gawain followed him this time, as well as Dagonet. I looked on curiously.

"Stay back." Came Tristan's warning. "You do not want to see what I am sure they will find."

I nodded to him, it did not seem like a place of happiness, it was very eerie, it reminded me of the many stories I had heard of as a child. Of dark dungeons, places of terror. If it was indeed a dungeon, all would not be well. Tristan, Lancelot, and Bors, held the Roman and his guards back from the entrance, I too had my weapon drawn, the hard blade gave me a sense of comfort, security.

It was several minutes before, Lancelot reappeared, a dark look on his face. Arthur came next, and ragged woman clutched in his arms. "Water, give me some water." He commanded. The woman looked near death, I doubted water would help. Dagonet and Gawain then appeared, Dagonet holding a frightened looking young boy in his arms, and Gawain was pushing two sniveling monks.

I handed my reins to Tristan, and went to Dagonet and the boy. Horton the Roman was already there. "His arm is broken." He commented.

I looked down at the little boys swollen and bruised arm, and felt my heart wrench in two. How could men be so cruel. I handed Dagonet my water skin to give the little boy some much needed liquids. He coughed, but managed to keep some of it down. He looked so small in the large arms of Dagonet, but already he seemed to sense the gentleness in this great man.

"She's a woad." I heard my father say. I looked over to the girl being cared for by Arthur. She had the same familiar blue/black tattooing on her body I had come to learn were part of the culture of these native people.

I stepped back as Marius made his way screeching at Arthur, and his own wife for helping the people. Arthur did not back down, he would not yield to this miserable excuse of a man. Marius did not see that, and Arthur had to prove his point, by pinning Marius to the ground, sword at his throat.

"When we get to the wall, you will be punished for this heresy." He hissed at Arthur.

"Perhaps I should just kill you now, and seal my own fate?"

"I was willing to die with them, yes to lead them to their rightful place." A monk said wistfully, to the irate Arthur. "It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed." He continued, somehow believing his word as a monk would be taken above all else. "Only then can their souls be saved."

Arthur glared at the man. "Then I shall grant his wish. Wall them back up."

"Arthur" Tristan questioned, not caring for the monks, but the approaching Saxon army.

"I said wall them back up." Arthur shouted unable to control his anger, at these wicked men.

The serfs of the estate, did not need another invitation, for soon they were swarming the monks pushing them back into their earthly prison.

In a half hours time, we were on our way to the wall, accompanied by several wagons, Roman mercenaries, and a few serfs on foot. The snow was cold, and the path steep, but they were a determined bunch. I rode toward the back, eyeing the people, pitying them, from where I sat safely perched on Black's back.

After a few hours time of studying them, I noticed a woman, struggling with trying to walk and keep steady the bundle that appeared to be moving on her back, and hold tight to the small child at her side. She looked weary, and my heart went out to her.

"Lady, where is your husband?" I asked riding next to her. She looked up at me, and I noticed her face was already very pale, she was older than I, but I believe a hard life made her appear somewhat older than she was.

"I have none, he is dead." She said in a softly accented voice, then put her head down and continued to walk, focusing only on her children and the path ahead.

"What is your name?" I questioned her yet again.

"Isolde." She answered quickly.

I pulled Black to a quick halt, and stepped down beside her.

"Here you ride for awhile." I said offering my horse to her.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have never ridden a horse, and I am doing fine on my own." She said brushing off my offer. I admired her courage, but also thought her too stubborn for her own good, much like other people in my life.

"You will never make it to the wall, nor will your little girl." I said looking at the female child about four or five at her side. This time she did not answer.

"Black is very gentle, I will lead you. You climb up first, and I will lift her up in front of you." I said holding the stirrup out to her.

"Thank you," was her only reply. She made it into the saddle, with ease for a woman with a baby strapped to her back, who had never ridden a horse.

"What is your name?" I asked the wide eyed little girl. "Bekah" came the frightened reply. "Bekah, you are going to go on a horsy ride, it will be fun." I comforted the little girl, before handing her up to her mother. She must take after her mother, for she did not cry. The baby was well protected from the cold, but the girl and her mothers clothes were not nearly thick enough for the weather. Without second thought, I pulled my heavy tunic from around my neck and handed it up to the both of them.

Isolde started to refuse, but I interrupted her. "Do not let Bekah freeze because of your pride. My clothes are heavy, and I am getting hot, you would be doing me a favor holding it." I said with a polite smile, for the little girl had already wrapped it around her.

The first few miles, I felt fine, but as we went, the wind started to pick up, and I felt the cold, and the tiredness start to kick in. I looked up to see little Bekah fast asleep in her mothers arms, it gave me that little boost I needed. The light was fading fast, and I wondered how long we would go at this pace.

"Taryn, Taryn!" I heard my name being called. I saw Gawain riding toward me concern on his face. I gave him the cheeriest of waves I could muster.

"What are you doing, Taryn, I have been looking for you, and where are your cloak, and your horse?" I pointed over to Isolde, who was now managing my horse quite well on her own. I saw Gawain's eyes take in the sleeping form of the child, and he nodded in understanding.

He stopped his large horse and climbed down beside me. "Taryn you are freezing to death my love, come you can ride with me now." He said pushing me up in the saddle. It took no persuading to get me up there. He pulled himself back up behind me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Gawain aren't you most uncomfortable?" I asked knowing the part of the saddle he was on would not be pleasant to sit on.

"I am the most comfortable I have been all day Taryn. Relax," he said pulling me back against him more securely, and then wrapping his cloak around the both of us. I did as he commanded, for I was not nearly as tough as I thought, if he had not have came for me, I am not sure how long I could have made it.

As dark came the caravan came to a halt. "We will camp there tonight." Arthur informed the knights.

"Arthur" I heard Tristan say "we need to continue, or they will be upon us."

"Tristan, it will not be for long, they will never make it, if we don't." Arthur replied.

"Arthur they are not our concern." Lancelot joined in. "Have you not seen the signs of the Saxons, we must continue."

"Tristan, make sure the path is clear." Arthur commanded, and without further discussion, he obeyed.

I went and found Isolde, and my horse. I pulled Bekah, down her mother made it with out any assistance from me. She thanked me in her own short manner, as she handed the reins back to me.

"Isolde" Gawain called from behind us. "I found a place for you and your children in one of the wagons, you will sleep there tonight." He said not leaving her any room for question. "Come this way." He led her to the wagon the woad, and the young boy were in. "I will bring you some food soon, feed the baby." I said, for I was sure the crying baby had not eaten since leaving the estate.

There were several fires going, and already pieces of meat had been hung, and were roasting on the open flame. Gawain went over to the fire Galahad and Bors were tending, and began to pull strips of meat from the spit. I saw my father sitting on a log already tearing ravenously into the meat, feeding small pieces to his bird, who perched faithfully on his shoulder.

I joined him on his log, while waiting for Gawain to finish with the food. He did not speak, only finished his meal. "Taryn, I am going to check on the pace of the Saxon army, it will be some time before I am back. Get some rest, and stay close to camp." He said looking at me his expression somewhat softening.

Isolde was grateful for the food, for she and Bekah were half starved and the trail had not been easy on them, but they would survive, at least until we reached the wall, it was uncertain what would happen to these people as the Saxons made their way inland. I made my pallet up close to the fire, and Gawain made his next to me. He would try to get a few hours of sleep before it was his turn to be on watch.

It was just moments before I was in his arms, my head resting on his chest. "I have been waiting for this for quite some time." He murmured into my hair.

"Well it is your fault alone, that I have not been here sooner." I replied snuggling even closer.

The reply I received from my playful banter was not at all the one I had expected. "Taryn, I want you to be my wife," He said very seriously. I jerked my head back quickly to meet his eye.

"What" was the only word I could manage.

"I want us to return to Sarmatia as husband and wife, no waiting, nor worrying that someone else is going to snatch you up. I want us to be married as soon as possible."

"When?" I said, still only managing one word questions.

"As soon as we arrive back at the fort, or now," He replied, this time a big smile appearing on his face.

"You are teasing me Gawain." I said, for he had only days earlier admitted loving me, and now he was talking about me being his wife, I had dreamed of it, but it always seemed far off in the distance, like something that would take place years from now.

"I am quite serious, Taryn, will you be my wife?" He asked again.

I let out a small squeal, and kissed him firmly on the lips. I think he understood my answer.

"I see you too made up." The voice above my head breaking my concentration on the task at hand, kissing my soon to be husband.

"Galahad, leave us alone, were in love." I replied in a singsong tone.

"That is disgusting Gawain, it is like kissing your little sister, better not let Tristan see you." He said scolding his friend.

"Taryn has never been like a little sister to me, and your just jealous, you don't have a pretty little thing to help you keep warm on this cold night." He said back to his friend eyes dancing with mischief.

"Oh so that is all I am a pretty little thing?" I questioned with a mock pout.

"Galahad, Gawain, you have four more hours, and then it is my turn to sleep, so I suggest you take advantage of it." Lancelot called from across the campfire.

"Mind your own business." Gawain shouted back. "We will sleep when we are good and ready."

"Galahad, that goes for you as well." He said to his sulking friend.

He pulled me close again as our audience left. "You are much more than just a pretty little thing." He said. "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted."

"I think right about here." I leaned over to give him a feathery kiss on his lips.

"I believe we were a little farther than that," and with that he crushed me to his chest kissing me thoroughly, for the moment not caring who was watching. After many breathless minutes I pulled back, and smiled. "We do still have an audience." I said motioning to the people stirring near us.

"I guess that will have to be enough to last until we arrive home." He said sadly.

I laughed at his sad little face, and then had to relent, I couldn't resist his charm. "Well maybe one more."

**AN: SO, SO, SO, sorry that took so long, I have had an incredible busy month, and have not had time. I did make this a bit longer though as an apology, sorry if it had to much movie stuff in it, I didn't know what to include and what not too. Thanks so much for the reviews of the last chapter. I really appreciate them. I promise I will get the next chapter up sooner. Please read and review. **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"ARTORIUS" being screamed just feet away from where I slept, was my wake up call. I sat up quickly, Gawain was no longer at my side, he must have got up during the night for guard duty. The only man I new that could bellow so loudly was Bors. He was already up and mounted, weapon brandished high.

I looked over to where he was and noticed a crowd had gathered. Dagonet was in the center prepared to do battle with the surrounding mercenaries that had traveled with us, their weapons also in hand. At the word of Arthur they surrendered their weapons, which were promptly seized by Jols.

"It looks like we missed out on all the action." I noticed Galahad and Gawain had just rode up, Galahad looking to be in a more pleasant mood than past nights. "What happened?" He questioned me.

"I do not know, I only just awoke." I said with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I see one dead Roman, so it must not be a bad thing," Gawain commented. I too then noticed that Marius was lying in a puddle of blood on the ground with an arrow protruding from his chest. Based on the bow in hand, and the proud look on her face, I believe I knew who had done it.

I gave the woad girl, Guinevere, I believe was her name, and appraising look. Good for her, the man deserved it, after what he had done to her. She looked much better than she had the previous night, she had washed and changed clothes, the girl was quite a beauty. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the pounding of hooves coming through the trail, it was Tristan, followed closely by several of the serfs.

"How many did you kill." Bors called out.

"Four."

"Not a bad start to the day." He replied with a chuckle.

Tristan threw down a cross bow at Arthur's feet. "Amour piercing, and they are close."

"Then we must hurry." Arthur said, and began to hurry the people up, for we must be on our way.

It did not take me long to pack my belongings and saddle Black. Isolde would be riding in the wagon, so I no longer needed to worry about sharing my horse. I must admit as nice as it was to be close to Gawain, I preferred my own horse and saddle any day.

I rode this time at the head of the line, with my father and Arthur. Tristan looked as if he had gotten no sleep the night before. Dark circles were starting to appear under his eyes. "Did you ride all through the night?" I questioned breaking the silence upon us all.

He only mumbled in answer, and I did not know if it was a yes or a no. "You need some sleep, why don't you head to one of the wagons, and try to rest." I suggested, not really realizing how ridiculous I sounded suggesting Tristan of all people lay down for a nap.

"There will be time for sleep later, I am fine Taryn." He said shortly.

"Well you don't look fine." I tossed back.

"Taryn" He growled at me.

"I am only saying something because I care about you."

"Taryn you are right, Tristan does need some sleep, but the Saxons are close and he knows he is needed, so please quit nagging him for all our sakes." Arthur said butting into our conversation.

I heard a snigger behind me, and turned to give Galahad a dirty look, I was getting on Arthur's nerves, and he found it funny. Probably because it isn't him getting scolded for once, I thought to myself.

"I know you care, and I promise I will sleep when we arrive at the wall." Tristan said softly. It was one thing for him to scold me, but not Arthur, and he new it had bothered me.

I pulled my horse back to ride next to Gawain, who almost appeared to be sleeping in his saddle. "Gawain," I called, nudging him on the arm. "Hmm, what," He said jerking up quickly.

"Were you sleeping?" I asked wondering how in the world he could sleep in the saddle, and knowing Arthur would kill him if he saw him.

"No, just resting my eyes, unlike you I got very little sleep last night." He said with a frown.

"Well you can sleep when we get back to the wall." I said with a grin, knowing he had just missed my whole conversation with my father.

"Where will we live?" I asked him suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"When we arrive back in Sarmatia, where will we stay with your family, or with mine?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead Taryn. It is custom though that the woman come with the man's family." He said thoughtfully.

"But Gawain, I have only had my father for such a short time, I do not wish to lose him so soon."

"I understand, but I have not even seen my family in fifteen years, and you only just left home in the last year, I really want to see them Taryn."

"But Gawain I don't even know your family, you would love mine, and we would be happy there, we could live in my old home if it is still empty, it would mean so much to me." I pleaded.

"Galahad's family is from the same tribe, you know him, and you will love my sisters."

"Sisters?" For I had never heard Gawain talk of any sisters. "You have sisters."

"Yes four."

"You have four sisters and have never told me about them. You know every detail of my life, and you have never told me you have sisters." I said for some reason this angered me.

"Maybe Taryn, I did not tell you, because you were too busy telling me every detail of your life." He said smartly.

"Fine, I wont tell you anything more about my life."

"Good, because I already know it all anyway."

"Okay, what was my mother's name?" I asked. "I may have told you about my life, but I know you don't even pay attention most of the time."

"Taryn there are Saxons nearly on our tales, can we please discuss this later."

"Her name Gawain."

"This is silly Taryn, I am not playing these games with you."

"It is a simple question, answer it." I said a little more demanding.

He let out a breath in an exasperated sigh. "Tarah." He replied after a long pause.

"Wrong! Sarah." I shouted.

"Sarah, Sarah that is what I said."

"You are lying Gawain, you said Tarah. See I knew you did not listen to anything I said."

"Taryn, I was close, I am sorry if I have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Gawain, how can you expect us to have a life together when you don't even talk to me or listen about the important things."

"I am not having this argument with you right now, we will talk about it when we arrive at the wall."

"No, we will talk about it now." I said already prepared for a heated argument.

"No we wont, I love you Taryn, but I don't want to argue, about our families, where we will live, or whose told who what. I just want to get you home safely."

"Fine Gawain, we wont talk about this now, but I have already decided, you can live with your family, I will live with mine, now we have nothing to worry about." I did not wait for his reply, I only urged Black forward to ride again at my fathers side. I was being difficult and the argument was really my fault, but for some reason, I did not care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several more hours of travel, none of which I spoke to Gawain we came to a clearing. I came to a stop next to Tristan. The sight before me was overwhelming a giant frozen lake, and it was at least a mile if not longer to the other side.

"Do we have to cross it?" Arthur asked of Tristan.

"There is no other way." He said simply. "Tell them all to get out of the wagons, and spread out."

The people obeyed quickly, no one wanted to be in a heavy wagon, while crossing a frozen lake. I did as Tristan did, and slid down from my horse onto the cold ice. It seemed thick enough, I glanced over at my father with a questioning look, he nodded in reply to my unspoken question, he believed it would hold up.

I walked slowly next to him, calming Black with each step. Gawain had made his way back to my side. "Are you okay?" He said with a caring look on his face.

"I am fine." I said trying to put on a brave front, the ice was frightening, but even worse then the loud creaks, was the sound of the drums growing louder by the minute.

As we neared the edge of the lake the drums were close behind. Fear shot right through me with each beat that echoed on the water. We all came to a halt behind Arthur, who turned to look at the knights.

"Knights," He said, the unspoken question was obvious to all.

Bors was the first one to speak up. "Well, I am tired of running, and these Saxons so close behind, my ass is hurting."

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyways," Tristan added, I thought how much the statement fit the man, he would take the trouble head on.

"It'll be a pleasure to put an end to all this racket." Gawain added. I agreed wholeheartedly with his statement, these drums were giving me a frightful headache.

"Well finally get a look at the bastards." Galahad said, surprising me with his willingness to stay and fight.

"Here, now." Dagonet grunted, already on the ice preparing for the battle. 

They all were determined this pursuit would end now. The villagers were sent on ahead with one of their own, a man named Ganis as their leader. The knights would catch up with them if they survived. I looked over to where Isolde, Bekah, and the baby were. Guinevere the woad was insistent she would stay and fight. This left me to the decision what would I do.

I was honestly scared of the thought of facing what sounded like such a large army seeing as there were only seven knights and a girl, what chances would they have. I looked at the men as they were preparing by scattering piles of arrows across the ice. They may not have much of a chance, but I guess seven knights, and two girls were better than just seven knights and one girl, I was fairly skilled with the bow. Now was not a time for cowardice to take over.

I removed my bow from where it was strapped to Black's side. "Tayrn," my father said questioningly.

"I will stay, Guinevere is right, you need any bow you can get. He nodded in agreement, I knew he would prefer me to head straight back to the wall, but it was a most desperate situation.

I tied Black tightly to a tree quite a distance back, I knew I must be prepared for a hasty exit if the Saxons did make it across the ice.

"You should not be here." I heard over my shoulder. I turned to face Gawain, I did not wish to fight with him anymore, so I merely agreed. "I know." I said with a sad smile.

"If you hurry you can catch up with the caravan." He suggested.

"My place is here." I said simply, I believe I was sounding more and more like my father every day.

I turned and made my way toward one of the pile of arrows, I stood between my father and Lancelot. I looked ahead just as an army of a hundred or so men came around the bend. I could feel my knees tremble, I am not sure if it was from fear, or cold, maybe a combination of the two.

"Hold until I give the command." Arthur said above the roar of the drums.

"You look frightened." I turned to see Lancelot speaking to Guinevere. "There are a large number of lonely men out there." He said his cocky grin in place.

"Don't worry, I wont let them rape you," She shot back at him. The look on Lancelot's face was near comical, I could not suppress the small giggle, even in such a grave time as this. He gave me an evil little glance, which only made me laugh more.

"Taryn" Tristan said with a frown, for now was no time for laughter, one look at the massive army ahead of me, sobered me up quickly. Then from there ranks came one single arrow that landed several feet ahead of us. I looked down the line for the reaction of my comrades.

"I believe they are waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan," Arthur said confident in his two knights.

"We're far out of range," Guinevere quickly interrupted, looking at Arthur as if the suggestion was quite ridiculous. Arthur gave a sly smile in reply.

I am not sure what I enjoyed more, the sight of several arrows plunging into those Saxon beasts chest, or the look of amazement on Guinevere's face at the skill of our knights. The few fallen men did not deter the Saxons march, for they kept on toward us in a steady march.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks, make them cluster." Arthur commanded.

I notched the arrow I held in my hand, and silently cursed myself for the shaking of my fingers. I let the arrow fly and watched it as it landed slightly off target, in the thigh of the Saxon.

"Breathe, and fire faster." Tristan instructed.

I did as I was told took a deep breathe, said a silent prayer, and began to fire as quickly as I was capable. Dozens of men fell at the onslaught of our arrows. Arthur was right, the men were clustering in an attempt to be out of the range of our arrows. The ice was creaking loudly but was yet to show signs of breaking.

"It's not going to break! Fall back, Fall back!" Arthur cried discarding of the bow and pulling out his sword. "Prepare for combat."

"Taryn, take your horse, and ride to the wall." Tristan said, still firing arrows as he moved back.

"No." I said firmly, courage renewed. I will fight, I pulled my long sword from my belt and gripped it tightly in my cold fingers.

I saw movement in the corner of my eye, and looked suddenly to see Dagonet running toward the Saxon line, his large battle axe clutched firmly in his hand.

"Dag, Dagonet!" Bors cried.

"Cover him!" Arthur commanded as we all sat there dumbfounded at what our friend was doing. It was only seconds though before bows were back in hand, and arrows were being fired again at the Saxon lines. Dagonet stopped midway between the lines, and brought his axe down on the ice, with a mighty stroke. He was trying to break the ice.

The Saxons also knew what he was trying to do, and their archers made it to the front of the line, our Dag their prime target. I felt a wave of nausea pass over me, as an arrow embedded itself in its side, and then another, but still Dagonet brought the axe down again and again, his whole body beginning to sway. Arthur took off at a dead run across the ice, but he was too slow, Dagonet fell forward plunging through the breaking ice. Arthur skidded to a stop, and amazingly managed to pull the giant man from the water. Bors was running to the waters edge to help pull his friend in.

The roar of the ice breaking was thunderous. The screams of Saxons as they plunged to their death filled the air, as joyous as a sight of our enemies being defeated was all eyes were on Dag. Gawain went forward to help the two men drag Dag out of the arrows range.

"Dag, stay with me! Stay with me!" Bors cried at his friend's side. I ran where Dagonet lay, I took his large hand in mine, a shiver ran through me at the sheer coldness in it. I looked to his face it was near lifeless. "We need to get him warm." I yelled to my father standing behind me. I jerked my cloak from around my neck to throw over my friend.

"Everyone, cloaks now." Bors commanded, rubbing his friends face briskly as if trying to rub the life back into him.

"Bors, Taryn, it is to late he is gone." Arthur said quietly.

"No," Bors argued, "He is not dead, he is just near frozen."

I pulled the cloak back to better inspect the man, there were at least half a dozen or so arrows protruding from his chest and sides. I stood up quickly, unable to bear the sight of him any longer. The knights stood around him looks of shock, grief, amazement at what had just happened.

"Taryn, go and bring us Dag's horse." Arthur said trying to be strong, but it came out in a croaked whisper.

I obeyed immediately, going to the woods were the horses were tied, and bringing Dag's large dark horse to Arthur. It took all seven men to hoist his body onto the waiting mount, the horse so like his master remained calm, and stood still during the ordeal, waiting stoically to do his final deed for his master, carry his body home. The thought made me sick all over again. I looked to my father, Gawain, Lancelot, anybody for support, but they too were all to stunned to offer any comfort.

As we went to our horses, I noticed Guinevere standing to the side, for she had no horse. None of the knights seemed to be paying her any of attention. "Come you can ride with me." I called.

As she climbed into the saddle behind me, I was thankful I had offered, for my cloak was still wrapped around Dagonet, and her body offered some protection from the cold.

I felt an emptiness envelope me as we began our ride back to the wall. Yes we had saved the Roman family, and would all be free to travel, back to our homelands, but was it worth it. What sense did it make? Why should Dag have had to sacrifice himself so everyone else could be free? I know the knights had similar thoughts, for the pain showed on their faces. I believe this would be the longest ride home yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: First off, I will start with another apology, sorry it took so long, my life is still crazy busy, and will be for some time, I write as often as it can, but I have three kids, one on the way, a needy husband, and a full time job, oh and 2 dogs, a cat, fish, and 2 lizards. Second, don't kill me for letting Dagonet die. I don't like it any better than you, but I think it is an important part of the story. Dagonet showed the greatest of all loves, sacrificial love, he gave his life for his friends, and I think that is what later makes them all decide to make the sacrifices they make, I will get into that later. Just because Dag died though, does not mean the other characters who died in the movie will still die. And if that explanation isn't good enough in your mind just pretend he is alive, lol. Thanks so much for reading, you all our great. **

**Knight Maiden: So so so sorry, it probably would have been another two weeks before I posted this, but due to your request, I made the time. Sorry that it ends on a bummer note, it will get better.**

**Cali: Thanks for the review, sorry no wedding yet, you know me, had to add some more tension, don't worry it wont last long.**

**Brandy Lebeau: Waiting for the next chapter of yours, I can't complain though, I am taking forever.**

**Irishfire: Thanks for the review, I love the name Bekah, I can just picture a cute sweet little girl. I will try to update quicker, can't wait for your next update, hint, hint. **

**Babaksmiles: I am glad you liked my proposal scene, I was afraid it was to sappy. Galahad quit pouting as much this chapter. **

**Lancelotristanbaby/Sorceress Misha: I think with all that is going on, I am not going to make Tristan upset about Gawain and Taryn, for they will have little time to debate it fighting the Saxons and all. I don't know why, but I threw the Isolde thing in as a sudden whim. At the time, I thought it was just funny, but now I may right a companion story from her point of view if anyone is interested in reading it, she and Tristan wont get together in this story. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Lady11occult: Thanks for reading my story! Sorry if I disappointed you killing Dag. **

**Lucillaq: Thanks for the review. I wont kill Tristan, if I did I couldn't write the sequal I am planning, lol. (I could always change my mind though, and let the Saxon finish him off, not)**

**Elfvamp: I think Gawain will make Tristan the perfect son in law don't you think! Thanks for the review. **

**Blueskiezrusty: Thanks for the review, hope you like it! **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

We rode in silence for several hours. Neither of us spoke. I had nothing to say to her, nor did I care about anything she probably had to say to me. It was cold, my horse was tired and we were trailing behind.

"Where did you get that?" She asked quietly. For a moment I thought I was imagining that she said anything at all.

"What?" I said dully.

"The necklace you are wearing were did you get it from?" She asked again.

That's when I remembered I was still wearing the necklace of the dead woad girl. Great not something I really cared to discuss with this woad girl, whom I had no doubt even in her weakened condition, could more than likely kill me if she wanted.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because its important to me." She said softly.

I thought for a minute before answering her. She obviously new that it was not Sarmatian, or even Roman made.

"I…I found it on one of your people who had fallen in battle. She, she was so young, and I did not mean to dishonor the body, but well, I don't know why I took it. I just felt bad she was dead" I finished lamely.

I waited for her to speak, but nothing just a long deep exhale of the breath she must have been holding. After several moments of silence I asked again. "Why is it important to you?"

"You are sure she is dead?" She surprised me by asking.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Praise be to the gods, my prayers are answered." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused by her answer.

"It is not a pretty story. The girl, the dead one, her name is or was Ava. She was my cousin. I made the necklace for her. She had a quick temper, snapped easily. She should have never been trained as a warrior. To make it simple she fell in love with the wrong man. He swayed her to go against the ways of our people. The day she left our tribe she argued with her sister. Also my cousin and my best friend. During the argument Ava became very upset and attacked Asel. Somehow she managed to kill her. I don't think she meant to kill her, but she did." A slow sob escaped with the last sentence.

"I'm sorry" I know it was lame, but what else was there to say.

"Did you kill her?" She asked sharply.

I sat there silent. How did I answer?

Honestly. "Yes"

She said nothing. I felt her arms tighten around my waist. "Thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yes, you saved me from having to kill her myself. I vowed that day if I ever saw her again I would kill her. She deserved to die." She said the passion coming back to her voice.

"She was scared." I said simply.

"What?" It was her turn to question me.

"I held her hand as she died. She was not ready to die; she was scared and unprepared to meet death." I reached up and pulled the braided leather from around my neck. You keep it." I offered.

"I don't want it." She said firmly. "You killed her you keep it."

I looked down again at the necklace. Finally its secrets revealed. For some reason the story Guinevere told did little to ease my conscience. We were riding through an outcropping of trees. As we passed a low hanging evergreen branch, I slipped the necklace over it. The spell it had over me was broken. Life goes on. I turned back around for one last glance and saw a bead sparkling in the light breaking through the trees. Ava.

We both went back to our silent, but now reflective state. We would be at the Wall soon.

The homecoming was not a joyous one. What should have been the knight's moment of redemption had faded into a dismal reminder of all the pain the last fifteen years had brought under the hand of the Romans.

I watched as the Bishop handed each men his papers in his grandiose style. The papers that would do little good to Dag now. As the men scattered I watched them as they go. Lancelot filled with anger for all of Rome, and what they stood for. Galahad whom was thankful he was alive, but did not quite understand how or why. Tristan normally so stoic, but this time the pain could not be hidden. Dag had meant something to all of them. I was afraid Bors would drink himself to death. He already had a bottle in his hand. Gawain was headed to his room. I did not want to be alone. I followed.

The door shut just seconds before I arrived. I did not knock, but slipped in quietly behind him. He turned toward me, but did not seem surprised. There were tears gleaming in his eyes.

The distance between us was closed with in seconds. I felt his arms wrap warmly around me. "Gawain, I'm so sorry…" I began.

"Shh, none of it matters now." He replied stroking my back. He sat down in the chair near the fire and pulled me onto his lap.

I began to sob quietly on his shoulder. "Why did he do it Gawain? Why? We could have defeated them. You have been up against greater numbers before and always been victorious."

"Yes, we have been victorious, but at what cost? We have been here for fifteen years and less than half of us remains. Dag new that. He knew we could not defeat the Saxons without death, he just chose for it to be him instead of us. Why did he do it you asked? Love, loyalty, honor, duty, I don't know Taryn maybe a combination of it all."

"I loved him. He was always kind to me. Even before he new I was Tristan's daughter." I said reflecting on the precious little time I had spent with him. "I don't think I ever told him though."

"He knew, and he loved you too. You could always make him smile."

"What will happen to the boy the one found with Guinevere?"

"I don't know Taryn, he will be taken care of, Arthur will see to that."

My questions were answered for now. I wanted nothing more right them to be held tightly and know I was safe and loved. For I knew deep down in the pit of my stomach it would not last long.

**Thank you for those of you who have recently read this story, and those who have read it in the past. You have talked me into trying to finish this story. I have been so busy and unfortunately lost the passion I had for writing. Also I unfortunately lost my King Arthur movie (I know that should be a crime). I am going to attempt to finish the story. Chapters will probably come slow and short. If anyone is still interested and are still reading thanks for sticking with me! **


End file.
